La différence, obstacle à l'amour?
by reytan
Summary: Ma première fic, Shuichi rencontre Yuki et celui ci n'est pas tout à fait normal... Shuichi risque gros à cause de leurs différences, mais va t-il rester quand même avec Yuki?
1. Chapter 1 la rencontre

Alors voilà ma première fic^^ évidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, vraiment dommage!!!!! je m'excuse d'abord pour toutes les fautes que vous trouverez!! j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, je suis ouverte à toutes les reviews que vous posterez, bonnes ou mauvaises du moment qu'elles me sont constructives (si vous trouvez ma fic nulle essayez de préciser pourquoi, sinon quoi votre commentaire sera gentiment supprimé^^ J'ai mit un rating M pour être sûr mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon à proprement parlé (je préfère décrire les préliminaires que l'acte en lui même^^) bon sinon.... j'espère que ça vous plaira un minimum!! bonne lecture à toutes et à tous^^

* * *

Un homme d'environ 1m80, à la stature d'athlète, épaules et torse robuste, une peau plutôt blanche, des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs marchait dans la rue. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir, cigarette en bouche, il marchait tranquillement dans les rues désertes. Il devait être pas moins de minuit, conséquence de cette heure tardive, un calme assez. Il arriva devant un bâtiment délabré et entra. Il descendit des marches en pierre et ouvrit une autre porte. La lumière l'aveugla un instant lui faisant pousser un grognement.

- Yuki Eiri, tu devrais t'habituer à la lumière lui lança joyeusement un homme blond aux yeux bleus

- tch…

- ne le provoque pas Thoma rétorqua une femme aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bruns

- Mika, je ne disais pas ça pour le vexer, cela peut être bénéfique pour nous de pouvoir nous déplacer la journée

- je supporte le soleil se défendit le blond, la lumière ma juste surpris… alors, où est-elle ?

- dans l'autre salle.

Yuki esquissa un sourire puis entra dans la salle. Un cri aigue se fit entendre puis plus rien. Cinq minutes plus tard, Yuki en ressorti, du sang coulant légèrement au coin de ses lèvres.

- il t'en reste encore, alors, elle de convient ?

- iie Mika répondit froidement le blond, elle avait un goût horrible

- bien, remettons nous en chasse, appel ton frère pour qu'il lui efface la mémoire ordonna gentiment Thoma à la jeune femme qui se trouvait être sa femme.

Mika acquiesça et appela le dernier de la famille, un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux noir possédant la capacité d'effacer la mémoire.

- je me demande si je la trouverais un jour murmura Yuki

- rassure toi lança Thoma, ça viendra bientôt mais n'oublie pas, tu devras…

- je sais… bon j'y vais

- haï, reviens demain soir, nous aurons sûrement une autre personne à te présenter

- ok.

Yuki fit demi-tour sans saluer personne et quitta les lieux. Mika arriva et s'approcha de Thoma et se fit embrasser tendrement par celui-ci.

- j'espère que ça va aller murmura Mika

- il trouvera tout comme moi et ton petit frère, ne t'en fais pas…

La brune souria puis suivit son mari jusqu'à chez eux.

Le lendemain soir, comme à son habitude entra dans le bâtiment pour retrouver le reste de sa famille. Il fut étonné de voir Mika appuyant un mouchoir sur le visage de Thoma pour calmer le saignement de nez.

- qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- nous sommes tombé sur une personne plutôt énergique grogna Thoma.

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel pour essayer de cacher son sourire naissant puis entra dans la salle. Là enchaîné à un mur et assis sur un lit se trouvait un jeune garçon. Celui-ci devait mesurer dans les 1m65, la peau légèrement hâlée, une carrure plutôt frêle voir même féminine, un visage fin, des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux violets.

- alors, on ne sait pas laissez faire ??

Le jeune homme sursauta puis se colla d'avantage au mur comme s'il essayait d'échapper à Yuki. Le blond se rapprochait et s'installa devant lui.

- ton nom ?

- je… Shindo… Shuichi

- tu as quel âge ?

- vingt...ans

- …

Le blond s'approcha d'avantage jusqu'à plaquer le plus jeune contre le mur. Il glissa sa main sur ses bras et détacha les chaînes.

- j'aime laisser mes victimes en liberté pendant que je m'amuse avec elles, murmura Yuki à son oreille

- vic…times ?? Pourquoi ?? Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

- tu vas voir….

Yuki bloqua le corps du jeune homme avec le siens, il passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille et l'autre lui maintenait la tête alors que ses lèvres survolait la nuque du plus jeune.

- tu as une odeur délicieuse murmura t-il….

- que…

_Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite… si ça se trouve, je vais me faire tuer…Shuichi, pourquoi tu t'es baladé en pleine nuit comme ça… pour l'inspiration, mon œil…ta vie est finit…_


	2. Chapter 2 recherches

voilà le deuxième chapitre^^ merci LUXIOLE pour ta review, ça ma donné du courage pour la suite!! j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira^^ bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Shuichi perdu dans ses pensées ne vit pas le sourire sadique que lui fit Yuki, puis il senti une violente douleur au niveau de son cou.

- kuso….

Shuichi se mit à se débattre comme un fou, donnant des coups un peu partout, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise du blond alors que celui-ci avait ses crocs plantés dans sa gorge, absorbant quantité de sang.

Yuki se releva et essuya sa bouche tout en conservant un sourire mystérieux.

- je….

Shuichi se releva d'un coup et parti en courant. Yuki ne put le rattraper trop occupé à savourer le sang qui coulait déjà dans ses veines. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration plus rapide, ses muscles se tendaient et il avait l'impression que ça force augmentait à vu d'œil.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et souria plus franchement.

- trouvé… où que tu ailles…. Je te retrouverais Shuichi….

- Eiri lança Mika, nous n'avons pas pu rattraper le petit, il est rapide

- aucun problème, répondit le blond en glissant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure…. Je le retrouverais facilement.

Yuki passa aux côtés de sa sœur et rentra chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son grand appartement, il se déchaussa, accrocha sa veste à son porte manteau et parti se chercher une bière dans son frigo. Arrivé à destination et une fois la collation en main, il parti dans son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur.

- commençons les recherches Shindo Shuichi…

Yuki pianota pendant quelques heures pour trouver les infos correspondantes au jeune hommes. Lorsque le matin se leva, Yuki parti se coucher, ses recherches l'ayant épuisé. Il avait trouvé que Shuichi était un jeune styliste très prometteur, faisant ces études dans une des plus grandes études de stylismes du pays et qu'il vivait seul dans un appartement.

_Heureusement que Thoma m'a installé ce truc… faudra que je lui demande comme il fait pour recueillir ce genres d'infos… quoi que je cherche, je finis par le trouver. Les mystères de l'informatique sans doute…_

Il s'endormit sur ses pensées toutes dirigées vers le jeune homme. En fin de soirée, il se réveilla tout en grognant. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'il était aux environs de cinq heures du soir.

- Eiri à toi de jouer.

Yuki se leva, parti dans sa cuisine se préparer un café, le bu d'une traite, enfila sa veste noire, prit ses clefs et ferma la porte de son appartement. Il sorti dehors et grimpa dans sa magnifique Mercedes noire et démarra.

Il arriva devant l'université vingt minutes plus tard et vit qu'il était la pile pour l'heure de la sortie.

_J'ai toujours eu de la chance bravo Eiri._

Il sorti de la voiture et s'accouda à celle-ci tout en allumant une cigarette. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les regards féminins se tournent vers lui, l'agaçant prodigieusement. Il soupira mais se repris lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Shuichi. Il se tourna légèrement et le vit en train de discuter avec d'autres personnes. Le plus jeune portait un pantacourt rouge avec plusieurs chaînes accrochées un peu partout et une chemise violette ouverte au niveau de ses coudes et révélant son nombril percé de deux petites billes rouges. Il vit également un pansement au niveau de sa morsure. Cela l'amusa plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

- alors Shuichi demanda l'un de ses camarades, t'as déjà toutes tes planches ?

- iie, je n'ai même pas commencé

- toi, alors, tu répliquas un autre qui l'entourait, tu sais qu'il ne te reste que trois jours avant de le rendre

- je sais…

- Shuichi, qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ??

Le jeune homme regardait avec horreur le blond qui se trouvait plus loin devant lui. Fébrilement, il posa sa main sur son pansement et déglutis.

- je… je vous laisse ici….

- ok.

Shuichi se redressa et s'avança légèrement tremblant. Il respira un grand coup et marcha avec plus d'assurance. Il arriva devant lui et le fixa.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- à ton avis ?

- comment avez-vous su où j'étais ??

- je suis un homme plein de ressources

- êtes vous sûr d'être un homme rétorqua Shuichi ?

Shuichi regretta immédiatement ses paroles, le regard de l'homme s'étant acéré comme une lame. Yuki sans attendre attrapa le poignet du jeune homme et le tira à lui.

- suis moi sans faire d'histoire, si tu tentes une sortie plutôt bruyante, je ne me contenterais pas de prendre que ton sang cette fois ci, tu m'as compris ?

- h…haï répondit Shuichi terrorisé.

Le jeune homme monta dans la voiture contraint de le suivre. Une fois attaché, Yuki démarra.

- où m'emmenez-vous ?

- chez moi se contenta de répondre froidement le blond

- …

Le ton fit sursauter le plus jeune qui déglutit une nouvelle fois.

Arrivé à destination, Shuichi suivit Yuki jusqu'à son appartement où il entra à sa suite.

- pourquoi m'avoir emmené chez vous ??

- tu vas voir répondit Yuki en le plaquant violemment contre le mur

- kuso…. Mais lâchez-moi bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez

- à ton avis….

Yuki se rapprocha de Shuichi lorsque celui-ci lui donna un coup de genoux extrêmement bien placé.

- kuso jura Yuki, plié en deux

- ….

Shuichi couru à travers l'appartement pour essayer d'échapper à son tortionnaire. Il entra dans une chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Bon allez, une sortie…. Shuichi, réfléchit…. Réfléchit…_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas immense et Yuki apparu, un air furieux sur son visage. Shuichi recula, se retourna en un éclair et ouvrit la porte fenêtre.

_Je préfère m'écraser contre le macadam plutôt que de me faire…_

- tu ne vas nulle part.

Yuki empoigna le jeune homme par le bras une nouvelle fois et le projeta sur son lit.

- itaï gémit Shuichi dont la tête avait percuté le bord en métal du lit.

Un léger voile noir commençait à tomber devant ses yeux alors que le sang s'écoulait lentement de son crane, réveillant les instincts du blond qui s'en lécha les babines d'avance.


	3. Chapter 3 révélations et destinée

Merci pour vos review, j'avoue que ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux autres (enfin je crois....) bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, l'action, la souffrance et l'amour (ainsi que la perversion qui va avec) viendront plus tard^^ bonne lecture à vous (j'espère)

* * *

Yuki le recouvrit de son propre corps, Shuichi trop sonné pour pouvoir se défendre. Le blond bloqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête et approcha ses lèvres de son visage et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de son front. Une fois la plaie nettoyé, il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à atteindre son cou où il mordilla la fine peau faisant gémir inconsciemment le plus jeune. Yuki n'attendit pas, il planta ses crocs dans la chair délicate et commença à boire.

Shuichi les yeux fermés se tortillait légèrement pour essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de Yuki en vain.

- hu…. Lâchez-moi….

Shuichi senti une étrange torpeur prendre le contrôle sur lui, ses paupières devinrent lourde et sa respiration devint plus douce puis plus rien, il plongea dans les ténèbres les plus total.

Yuki se releva et s'essuya la lèvre puis descendit du lit et parti dans la salle de bain.

- je...suis où ?

Shuichi se releva doucement et regarda autour de lui.

_Ce n'est pas ma chambre… mais j'y pense… cet homme…_

Shuichi porta immédiatement sa main à sa tête et senti un pansement. Il se mit debout et quitta la chambre. Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces pour enfin trouver Yuki assis sur le canapé, cigarette en bouche lisant tranquillement le journal.

Il s'avança à pas de velours en direction de Yuki.

- réveillé ??

Shuichi fut surpris de s'être fait prendre.

- …

- ne soit pas étonné, j'ai de meilleur sens que la plupart des humains

- ...tu es un vampire ?

- en quelque sorte.

Shuichi s'installa à une distance respectable de Yuki et le regarda. Il prit le temps de le détailler à commencer par sa stature puissante puis ses cheveux blonds, sa peau blanche semblable à de la porcelaine et pour finir, ses yeux si beaux mais pourtant si froid.

- nani grogna froidement Yuki ?

- iie… pourquoi en quelque sorte ?

- nous ne sommes pas vraiment des vampires, il nous faut le sang d'une personne et uniquement une personne, nous supportons la lumière du jour mais pas la lumière trop vive

- le sang d'une personne ?

- un réceptacle, un calice si tu préfères

- et… une fois la personne trouvée ??

Yuki posa le journal sur la table basse devant lui, retira ses lunettes et fixa Shuichi avant de s'approcher et de le faire tomber sur le dos. Immédiatement, Shuichi commença à se débattre.

- calme toi ordonna Yuki.

Shuichi se stoppa et le fixa, une certaine peur ancrée dans son regard.

- une fois la personne trouvée, celle-ci lui appartiens pour l'éternité

- l'éter… nité ?

- haï, cette personne vient vivre avec nous, elle se fait oublier des autres

- co…comment ?

Yuki se releva et laissa à Shuichi la possibilité de se mettre assis.

- je viens d'une famille de noble, mon vieux et le chef du clan, nous sommes trois enfants, je suis le cadet et mon petit frère à la possibilité d'effacer la mémoire des gens

- pourquoi vous me dîtes tous ça ?

- tu ne devines pas ?

- … et si je refuse ?

- tu ne pourrais pas expliqua Yuki en le fixant, tu seras de toute manière attiré par moi, tu tiendrais peut être quelques jours mais par la suite la folie te guetterait tout comme moi d'ailleurs… et je refuse de devenir fou alors pour ou contre je t'amène avec moi

- mais… et mes amis ?? Mon école ??

Yuki l'attira à lui et le bloqua, passant son bras droit autour de sa taille et bloqua son visage avec sa main gauche et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- oublie les tous, tes amis, l'université, un quelconque amour, oublie tous ça, ils ne te servent plus à rien….

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un mordillement et se recula un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- est-ce que je peux… allez les voir une dernière fois ?

- haï, Tatsuha viendra ce soir, soit prêt, je serais chez toi

- ….

Shuichi se leva mais Yuki le rattrapa par le poignet et le fit se retourner.

- garde une chose à l'esprit, ne tente pas de t'enfuir, je te retrouverais où que tu sois… à ce soir.

Shuichi le regarda puis quitta l'appartement en courant, direction son université et ses amis.

- tu crois qu'il va venir ? Demanda un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs à Yuki ?

- il a intérêt Tatsuha grogna Yuki

- bon, moi je vais faire mon boulot aniki je te rejoins sur place

- ok.

Tatsuha sauta par la fenêtre laissant Yuki seul dans la pénombre. Le blond en attendant son réceptacle fit le tour du petit appartement. Des photos un peu partout avec ses amis et lui, une décoration assez originales, des dessins accroché au mur et tout ce qui pouvait faire croire à un appartement d'adolescent.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Yuki reconnus les pas de Shuichi.

- terminé lança t-il sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix ?

- haï… et votre petit frère ?

- parti faire son boulot… autre chose, plus la peine de me vouvoyer

- d'accord

- bon, pas besoin de prendre des affaires, tu auras tout sur place

- comment va-t-on y aller ?

- en voiture pardi, je ne sais pas me transformer en chauve souris

- …

Shuichi suivit Yuki qui lui ouvrit les portes de sa magnifique voiture. Dans la Mercedes, tout était silencieux dans l'habitacle, Shuichi regardant le paysage défiler derrière les vitres, puis un frisson traversa son corps.

- nani ?

- j'ai… l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir

- le ciel est étoilé rétorqua Yuki, il y a peu de chance pour que ça arrive.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, une fine pluie s'abattit sur la ville. Yuki ne laissa paraître en rien son étonnement pourtant très présent.

_Je suis certains de ne pas être au bout de mes peines avec lui…_

Seul la pluie qui s'abattait sur le toit de la voiture perturbait le silence qui c'était installé.

_Et voila… je ne pensais jamais que ma vie prendrait un tournant pareil… j'ai du mal à y croire, hier je me posais encore la question de savoir quelle planche j'allais rendre pour mes cours et ce soir, je n'existe plus pour personne…que va-t-il m'arriver, un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie n'est-ce pas Shuichi..._

Shuichi ferma les yeux puis soupira pour une nouvelle fois se concentrer sur le paysage.

Environs huit heures plus tard, Yuki se gara devant un énorme temple qui avait plus une allure de château hanté.

- où est-ce qu'on est, je ne vois que de la forêt ?

- en plein bois expliqua Yuki, nous sommes coupés de toutes civilisations mais nous avons tout le confort pour vivre

- ….

- suis-moi, tu vas rencontrer ma famille

- haï.

Shuichi entra à la suite de Yuki et l'intérieur était bel et bien celui d'un luxueux château. Il rencontra quelques personnes qui le fixaient avec intention puis descendit des marches en pierre pour se retrouver dans une salle très lumineuse, bien plus que les autres. Devant lui ce trouvait un homme d'un certains âge, brun aux yeux noir qui le fixait froidement. Il était assis et à ses côtés se trouvait la jeune brune de leur première rencontre, le même homme blond et un autre homme aux cheveux et yeux noirs, c'était le seul qui lui souriait. Tous portait un yukata noir où du moins de couleur foncé. Il se retourna pour regarder Yuki mais celui avait disparu.

- tout ce qu'il se passe se trouve devant toi grogna froidement l'homme assis.

Shuichi sursauta et se retourna, c'est là qu'il vit que Yuki les avait rejoins, revêtu d'un yukata noir.

- je suppose que tu es le jeune homme en question

- … haï…

- mon fils t'a-t-il tout expliqué ?

- haï…

- bien, je me présente, je suis son père ainsi que le chef du clan, Segu Uesugi et tu as devant toi ma famille

- ….

- ton rôle est simple continua Segu sur un ton tranchant, nous allons te montrer tes appartements, tu vivras comme bon nous semble

- je…

- aucune objection ne sera tolérée sans mon consentement, aucune tentative de fuite non plus, Eiri se chargera de ta surveillance, tu lui dois obéissance.

- ….

Shuichi glissa son regard sur tous ceux qui le regardaient. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos lorsqu'il vit dans leur regard de la luxure, de l'envie et de la faim.

_Je suis le calice de Yuki non… ils ne vont pas me mordre tous… j'espère pas, sinon je ne donne pas chère de ma peau…_

- bien, tu vas suivre cette jeune fille et te vêtir comme il faut, reviens une fois prêt.

Shuichi acquiesça silencieusement puis suivit la personne qui lui indiqua le chemin. Arrivé à destination, il entra dans une chambre merveilleuse, bien plus grande que son appartement tout entier.

_Y'a pas à dire, ils savent vivre._

Un mur entier était remplacé par une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le magnifique jardin, les meubles étaient en bois souvent gravé, des tables basses en marbres, des armoires incrusté de pierres précieuses, un lit de place recouvert de tissus de soie de couleur sang, et trois autres portes qui donnaient sur d'autre pièce. L'une d'elle était une grande salle de bain toute faites de marbres avec une énorme baignoire, une grande douche, plusieurs miroirs et autre accessoire luxueux.

- monsieur lança la jeune femme en déposant un paquet sur le lit, veuillez vous vêtir de ceci selon l'ordre de Segu-sama

- haï.

Shuichi marcha gracieusement en direction du lit et ouvrit la boite rouge. Il fut surpris de trouver à l'intérieur un magnifique yukata blanc brodé d'argent. Le tissus était doux au touché et les broderies magnifique.

Il le prit délicatement et parti dans la salle de bain s'habiller. Environs trente minutes plus tard, il sorti de la salle de bain portant le yukata. La jeune femme en resta sans voix. La couleur blanche et si pure tranchait merveilleusement bien avec le teint de sa peau. Les voiles se trouvant de chaque côté de son corps flottait gracieusement à chacun de ses pas et ses cheveux étaient relevé en un petit chignon plutôt féminin par une broche blanche qui avait été posé avec le vêtement.

- nani ? demanda Shuichi

- iie répondit la jeune femme, veuillez me suivre

- haï.

Shuichi la suivit et arriva jusqu'à la salle où il était arrivé. Lorsqu'il entra, toute l'assemblé se tu y compris Yuki. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et fit place à Segu.

- bien lança Segu, j'espère que tu t'y habitueras

- je crois que c'est déjà fait répondit doucement Shuichi….

- tant mieux, sache que tu peux circuler librement dans cet endroit, cependant lorsqu'on te demandera un service tu devras l'exécuter

- compris

- une dernière chose, ne retourne pas en ville sans une permission et un accompagnement

- bien

- tu peux disposer Shindo Shuichi

- arigatou.

Shuichi se pencha légèrement en avant puis quitta les lieux. Les discussions commencèrent à fuser.

- tss… Uesugi tu as bien de la chance lança l'un deux… il est vraiment appétissant

- tu nous le prêt un petit moment proposa une femme ?

- dans vos rêves, le premier qui le touche je me charge de son cas

- aniki est possessif chantonna Tatsuha… itaï ça fait mal

- arrête de débiter des âneries je ne serais pas obligé de te frapper

- mais heuu.

Tatsuha soupira puis esquissa un sourire et tous retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Shuichi était retourné dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit frapper.

- entré !!

- tu ne devrais pas donner à tous le monde la permission d'entrer, ça pourrait être dangereux


	4. Chapter 4 nouveaux mystères

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir Yaone-kami, tu as tes propres opinions et je les respecte^^ je suis quand même contente que tu m'aies mis un commentaire, j'avoue qu'avoir l'avis de personne qui n'apprécie pas forcément ma fic m'intéresse également.

Ps : j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre par en vrille totale !!!!! (petite révélation sur Shuichi….)

* * *

Shuichi sursauta puis se retourna.

- je ne comprends pas, je risque quelque chose ?

- certains d'entre nous te trouve un certains intérêt

- mais je suis ton calice…. Ils ne peuvent pas me mordre

- te mordre non mais….

Yuki s'approcha de Shuichi qui, bloqué par la table ne put reculer d'avantage. Il frissonna lorsqu'il senti la main de Yuki glisser sur l'obi qui retenait son yukata.

- qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, certains n'ont pas mon savoir vivre

- ….j'ai… une question murmura Shuichi alors que Yuki commençait déjà à mordiller son oreille

- mhmm…

- tu as dit que tous les vampires avaient leur calice… pourquoi je suis le seul à être vêtu comme ça ?

- ils sont vampires maintenant

- nani ??

- lorsqu'un vampire trouve son réceptacle et qu'il le mort, celui-ci se transforme en vampire, tu as du voir les broche rouge que certains porte

- haï… l'homme blond à vos côté en portait une

- il s'agit de mon beau frère Thoma, le mari de ma sœur Mika, c'est son calice et maintenant c'est un vampire

- …. Il boit son sang ?

- iie, ils ont la particularité de ne pas avoir besoin de boire du sang

- mais…. Je vais en devenir un ?

- j'en doute… la transformation se fait immédiatement normalement, pour une raison que j'ignore, tu es resté humain

- ….

- c'est pourquoi tu vas me suivre voir notre scientifique

- d'accord

- suis-moi et ne t'éloigne pas.

Shuichi parti sur les talons de Yuki jusqu'à une porte en bois délabré. Le vampire la poussa et descendit avec son partenaire un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Une fois arrivé, Shuichi fronça les sourcils pas habitué à l'obscurité. Il senti un bras entourer sa taille et sursauta.

- c'est moi, ne panique donc pas comme ça grogna le blond

- gomen….

- nous voilà.

Shuichi ouvrit les yeux en grand et fut étonné de voir une pièce aussi lumineuse et mal entretenue. Des livres jonchaient le sol, certains ouverts, d'autres à moitiés déchiré, des papiers d'écritures roulées en boule entouraient une énorme poubelle remplie à ras bord, des fioles au contenu douteux recouvraient le bureau et un homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffé et aux yeux verts portant une blouse était en train de parler tout seul.

- Kira lança Yuki

- Eiri répondit-il joyeusement, alors tu as trouvé ton calice ?

- haï

- je vois, ce n'est pas trop tôt….

- mhmm….

Kira s'approcha de Shuichi en souriant et le détailla du regard tout en tournant autour de lui.

- c'est un beau spécimen… il ne semble souffrir d'aucun problèmes, pourquoi viens tu me voir ?

- je l'ai déjà mordu

- …. Effectivement, alors il doit y avoir un problème, suis moi

- mais… heu… attendeeeez.

Kira venait de tirer Shuichi par le bras et de le faire s'asseoir sur une table. Il parti ensuite chercher plusieurs instrument dont une seringue.

- je… je n'aime pas trop les piqures

- tu ne sentiras presque rien… Eiri approche et mord-le, j'aimerais voir la réaction de son organisme

- ok

- je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord tenta Shuichi en essayant de s'éloigner de Yuki qui s'avançait de plus en plus avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

- tu n'as pas le choix murmura le blond.

Yuki posa ses mains de chaque côté des jambes de Shuichi et le mordit sans plus de cérémonie. Shuichi sous la surprise laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Quelques secondes après la morsure de Yuki, Kira préleva un peu de sang de Shuichi.

- je comprends pourquoi il s'agit de ton calice Eiri, même dans un récipient, j'ai du mal de résister à l'envie de boire ce liquide

- contrôle toi et dépêche toi Kira grogna le blond

- haï haï.

Kira déposa quelques gouttes sur une plaque de verre et la déposa sous un microscope. Il releva ses lunettes et regarda.

- hum… intéressant…. vraiment

- quoi ?

- tenez regardé.

Kira alluma un écran et le contenu de la plaque de verre s'afficha. Les trois hommes pouvaient voir plusieurs cellules, certaines en détruisaient d'autres.

- vous voyez, les cellules humaines de ce jeune homme semblent avoir la capacité de détruire les virus que transmettent les vampires en mordant les hommes qui crée la mutation

- c'est commun ?

- je crains que non Eiri, c'est la première fois que je vois un tel cas…même si certaines de ces cellules sont infectées, elles sont automatiquement détruite, de ce fait vous ne risquez pas de métamorphose jeune homme, tu as hérité de la perle rare Eiri.

Cette remarque fit rougir Shuichi et grogner légèrement Yuki.

- c'est également pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à me reconnaître ?

- effectivement, tu le ressens plus facilement que lui Eiri, avec un peu de patience, je suis sûr que ce jeune homme arrivera à te différencier des autre vampires

- ….

- encore une chose… son sang est vraiment unique et semblerait avoir des composants particulier

- du genre ?

- ne te sens –tu pas plus fort après avoir bu ?

- ….si

- tu n'as donc pas besoin de plus d'explications

- Yuki lança doucement Shuichi

- nani ?

- on te cherche

- comment ça ??

- aniki enfin te voilà lança Tatsuha en ouvrant la porte…. Shuichi est avec toi, on vous cherchait partout

- ….

- tu peux remonter ?

- j'arrive.

Tatsuha parti, Yuki et Kira se retournèrent vers Shuichi qui était descendu de la petite table.

- jeune homme, comment avez-vous su qu'on cherchait Eiri ?

- je ne sais pas… on y va ?

- .... Haï

- une minute Eiri, j'aimerais faire des recherches plus approfondit sur… comment vous appelez vous ?

- Shindo Shuichi lança le jeune homme en souriant

- j'aimerais donc étudiez Shuichi de plus près

- ok, je te l'amènerais une fois par jour, ça te va ?

- paaaarfait, désolé de vous laissez, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Kira retourna à son bureau et se remis à parler tout seul.

- il vaudrait mieux le laisser seul lança Yuki, tu viens ?

- j'arrive.

Shuichi ferma la porte derrière et suivit le blond alors que celui-ci se posait pas mal de question sur son réceptacle.

_D'abord il devine quand il va pleuvoir, ensuite il ne se transformera jamais en vampire et après il devine quand on m'appelle… je me demande s'il est aussi normal que ça…_

- Yuki, ça ne va pas ?

- si… allez, mon vieux n'aime pas les retardataires

- d'accord.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale et Shuichi se rapprocha de Yuki lorsqu'il vit certains vampires le fixer avec envie.

- Yuki… je ne me sens pas très bien

- ne t'en fait pas, ils aboient beaucoup mais ne mordent pas

- vis-à-vis de toi non mais moi…. C'est moins sûr

- ….

Yuki esquissa un léger sourire quand à la remarque du jeune homme.

- alors qu'en est-il de son cas Eiri ?

- rien de bien méchant, répondit le blond, voit avec Kira pour plus de détail

- bien, vous pouvez disposez.

Yuki et Shuichi se retirèrent.

- fait ce que tu veux lança Yuki sans se retourner mais reste dans les parages et ne va pas vers n'importe qui

- haï… hum… est-ce qu'il y a un endroit tranquille à l'extérieur ?

- le jardin

- arigatou.

Shuichi parti mais en vit pas Yuki se retourner et le suivre du regard.

Shuichi c'était rapidement changé, il avait troqué son yukata blanc contre un large pantalon blanc et une chemise de même couleur.

_J'ai l'impression que ma couleur sera le blanc… pas que ça me déplaise._

Shuichi souria et quitta sa chambre après l'avoir bien fermé puis parti pour le jardin. En cours de route, il s'arrêta dans la cuisine et demanda une bouteille d'eau. Une fois prise, il sorti dehors et chercha le coin approprié.

_Magnifique…_

Shuichi c'était arrêté sous des cerisiers qui commençaient à fleurir. Il remarqua plusieurs bancs et s'installa sur l'un d'eux. Il posa sa bouteille à ses côtés, se leva, retira sa chemise blanche et s'étira comme un chat.

- hé aniki lança un vampire qui était accoudé à la fenêtre, viens la vue te plaira

- hmm ??

Le blond soupira et ferma son livre dans un bruit sec. Il se leva et se posta à ses côtés. Il vit Shuichi faire une sorte de danse sous les pétales de cerisiers.

- je t'envie lança Tatsuha

- j'ai toujours eu de la chance

- méfie toi de certains, Shuichi ne laisse pas indifférent

- je sais…

- enfin, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais hein aniki

- ….

Tatsuha parti en souriant alors que Yuki s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder le plus jeune faire ses gestes amples, gracieux et souples.

Dehors, Shuichi se laissait porter par le vent, se mouvant à son rythme.

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien…_

Il souria puis se mit assis en tailleur et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit ses sens à tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Après environs une heure de méditation, il se leva, remit sa chemise, vida la moitié de sa bouteille et rentra dans le bâtiment.


	5. Chapter 5 Incompréhensions

Hum, je n'ai aucune excuse pour cette très très très très très (il faudrait en rajouter….) très longue absence et je prierais aux personnes qui suivent ma fic de bien vouloir user de leur immense bonté et de me pardonné. J'avoue avoir voulu laisser tomber cette fiction, mais c'est plus fort que moi, cette nuit l'envie de la terminer m'est venue, alors voilà, je suis de retour et je poste le prochain chapitre qui j'espère plaira, je suis comme d'habitude ouverte à toutes critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives^^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

(et encore et toujours pardon pour les fautes !)

Shuichi dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre croisa Tatsuha. Se souvenant de sa caractéristique, le plus jeune tenta de l'ignorer en vain, le frère cadet de Yuki l'interpellant.

- tu es plutôt doué lança Tatsuha tout sourire, c'était très beau à voir

- hum… merci.

Ne daignant pas regarder Tatsuha dans les yeux, Shuichi entreprit d'avancer lorsqu'il fut retenu par son interlocuteur.

- hey, ne t'enfuis pas

- je ne m'enfuis pas se défendit le calice et je vous prierais de me lâcher, vous me faites mal

- tout doux plaisanta Tatsuha soudainement mal à l'aise, je ne vais pas te faire du mal

- vous m'excuserez de douter au vue de la situation rétorqua froidement le plus jeune

- ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça

- ne faites pas la victime….

- un problème lança une voix grave ?

Shuichi sursauta puis se retourna vivement, croisant le regard or de Yuki qui semblait énervé.

- oy aniki lança joyeusement Tatsuha, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec Mika ?

- non et je crois que j'ai bien fait grogna le blond en glissant son regard sur la main de Tatsuha qui tenait fermement le poignet de Shuichi

- tu te trompes assura le cadet, je ne faisais rien de mal hein !

- ne me mens pas, je te connais Tatsuha

- ho ça va hein, si tu ne veux pas qu'on l'approche, attache le en laisse

- je suis ici je vous signal, ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là grogna Shuichi

- la ferme ordonna froidement Yuki et remonte dans ta chambre, ni sort pas tant que je ne serais pas venu te chercher

- je ne suis pas ta chose répliqua Shuichi, je n'ai pas à t'obéir

- dois-je te rappeler que tu m'appartiens et que tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis.

Le ton suffisant de Yuki ne plus guère à Shuichi qui se retourna et quitta les deux frères sans un mot. Un claquement violent de porte se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard.

- si tu comptes gagner sa confiance comme ça, t'es mal barré aniki, tu es vraiment handicapé des sentiments

- toi la ferme, que je ne te vois plus tourner autour de lui de cette manière compris ?

- mais c'est qu'il serait possessif le frangin plaisanta Tatsuha !

Pourtant, le sourire du noiraud s'effaça à la vue du regard plus que menaçant de l'aînée.

- ok, ça va je me tiendrais à carreaux

- bien… au fait, le vieux te demande

- ha… bon j'y vais…

Tatsuha laissa son frère rejoindre la chambre de Shuichi.

_Non mais pour qui il se prend… je suis peux son repas mais ce n'est pas une raison… est-ce qu'il attacherait son beefsteak en laisse lui non… bon alors, j'ai quand même le droit à un minimum de reconnaissance… attends voir, tu viens de te comparer à de la viande là Shuichi… ça ne te va pas de te trouver au milieu de carnivore…_

Soupirant, Shuichi se dirigea vers une fenêtre et laissa son regard divaguer lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

- je croyais t'avoir dit de te méfier et de ne pas ouvrir à n'importe qui ?

- je n'ai pas ouvert d'abord se défendit Shuichi en se retournant d'un mouvement brusque

- ….

Yuki fronça les sourcils et claqua la porte derrière lui, puis s'approcha d'une démarche plutôt nonchalante. Le blond lui faisait face, maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui et le fixait froidement, encrant ses yeux dans les perles violines du brun.

_-_ inutile de te dire que je n'apprécie pas vraiment la manière dont tu me parles Shuichi !

La voix de Yuki le fit frissonner.

_Ne flanche pas Shuichi, montre lui que tu as des droits et que tu n'es pas sa chose._

Shuichi soutenu le regard du vampire non sans quelques tremblements puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

- j'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécie pas grand-chose, j'ai le droit au respect je te signal, je suis un humain

- tu n'es pas un humain, tu es devenu mon calice

- et en quoi ça ne fais pas de moi un humain ? Je te dois obéissance peut être mais ça ne fais pas de moi ton chien je….

La voix de Shuichi venait de mourir entre ses lèvres, le poing de Yuki venait de percuter le mur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les yeux grands ouverts et le corps légèrement tremblant, Shuichi était transpercé par le regard acéré du vampire.

- hum….

Ne pouvant plus soutenir la pression de son regard, Shuichi détourna la tête ce qui ne plut pas à Yuki qui brusquement l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua violemment contre le mur adjacent le plus proche.

- lâche moi souffla difficilement Shuichi dont la respiration venait de se couper… tu me fais mal

- ferme là murmura d'une voix rauque le blond dont le visage s'approchait de plus en plus de la nuque hâlée du plus jeune… je n'en peux plus…

- que… arrête Yuki, ARRETE ! Hnnn…

Shuichi ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer sa douleur alors que son sang s'écoulait lentement dans la gorge du vampire.

Sentant les crocs se retirer de sa peau, Shuichi relâcha sa respiration et décontracta son corps.

- un repas n'a pas à être respecté lui souffla Yuki à l'oreille, des à présent tu ne feras plus rien sans mon consentement….

Shuichi ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux et déjà, des larmes se formèrent à leurs extrémités, puis dans un geste brusque, il rejeta Yuki et parti s'enfermé dans sa salle de bain.

- tch….

Yuki frustré au plus haut point se passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de remarquer que le ciel si bleu venait de se couvrir et que la pluie commençait déjà à tomber.

_Bien joué Eiri, tu es censé obtenir sa confiance pas son dégoût… handicapé des sentiments, je vais finir par te croire Tatsuha…_

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Yuki décida de quitter la chambre de Shuichi et de se réfugier dans sa bibliothèque mais avant de partir, il se s'avança jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme.

- Shuichi… ce soir, dans la grande salle pour vingt heures, que je ne sois pas obligé de venir te chercher et soit présentable.

Sa voix venait de claquer dans la pièce vide puis, il se retourna et quitta les lieux, regardant une dernière fois derrière lui.

…..

L'heure fatidique arriva trop rapidement au goût du vampire qui n'avait pas vu Shuichi du reste de la journée.

Vêtu d'un yukata noir, Yuki se rendit dans la grande salle déjà occupé de bon nombre de vampire.

- aniki appela Tatsuha, alors ton protégé n'est pas avec toi ?

- la ferme

- tu es encore de mauvaise humeur Eiri, quand vas-tu changer

- Mika laisse le donc tranquille, j'ai cru comprendre qu'une mésentente avait eu lieu entre toi et Shuichi ?

Yuki fronça les sourcils puis sorti une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma.

- tu as vu juste Thoma ricana Tatsuha, tu es peut être doué pour beaucoup de chose aniki mais pas pour les relations humaines

- ça va…

- en parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive prévenu Mika.

Yuki se retourna d'une manière qui se voulu calme mais ça léger précipitation n'échappa pas à son frère qui souria très discrètement.

L'arrivée de Shuichi comme à son habitude laissait les autres occupants sans voix. Vêtu comme son titre le devait de blanc, Shuichi avait opté pour une très longues tunique blanche légèrement transparente et d'un pantalon en toile quelque peu moulant. Ses cheveux étaient relevés de la même manière que la première fois en un chignon plutôt féminin.

Pourtant quelque chose était différent, son regard était beaucoup moins doux que la première fois et ses pas beaucoup moins léger.

- Shuichi appela Tatsuha en secouant les bras, viens par ici

- Tatsuha un peu de tenu grogna Segu

- hum, pardon père.

Shuichi toisa Tatsuha du regard puis le rejoignit.

- tu es très élégant Shuichi

- merci, je vous trouve très bien également Mika-san

- je te remercie, si seulement mes frères pouvaient avoir ton sens de la politesse

- ho ça va soupira Tatsuha, bon je vous laisse, pas de bêtise aniki

- cela ne risque pas répondit Shuichi froidement, du moins pas avec moi.

Clair, franc et direct, Yuki tout aussi surpris que les autres ne su pas quoi répliquer.

- hum tenta Thoma pour détendre l'atmosphère, tu n'as pas faim Shuichi ?

- un peu je l'avoue

- hé bien passons à table

- je suppose que pour certaines personnes le repas ne se trouve pas au buffet ?

Le regard que lança Shuichi était clairement diriger vers Yuki dont le regard venait de perdre un degré de chaleur. Alors que Thoma et Mika s'éloignaient, le vampire blond lui attrapa le bras et força son calice à lui faire face.

Voilàààà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus^^

Remerciement pour les reviews :

SariinaTsuki : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, je suis contente de voir que tu lui trouves quelque chose d'original et ton enthousiasme m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, j'espère que la suite t'as tout autant plu que les précédent chapitre^^

Takaba Akihito : contente de voir que l'histoire de calice te plaise^^ et comme tu peux le voir je ne l'ai pas abandonné, et je m'excuse encore du retard, j'espère que la suite t'as donné envie de continuer.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je reprends cette fic et que le postage sera beaucoup plus rapide, du moins je ferais de mon possible, merci de votre soutient et je vous dis au prochain rendez vous et j'espère que ça vous à plus^^

Merci !


	6. Chapter 6 Révoltes

Oy ! Voici le prochain chapitre en ligne, j'ai l'envie de me rattraper de mon immense retard, donc cette semaine je pense poster au moins un chapitre par jour (la semaine prochaine n'étant pas chez moi et n'ayant pas accès à un ordinateur…) enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira comme toujours je suis envieuse de connaître vos réactions bonnes ou mauvaises^^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous^^!

* * *

Yuki fixait froidement Shuichi qui ne semblait plus avoir aucun mal à soutenir son regard.

- je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend là ?

- lâche moi tu me fais mal….

- tu vas arrêter ton cirque et te comporter comme on te le demande

- je suis désolé de te décevoir Yuki Eiri mais je ne suis pas vampire, si ma conduite te gène tant que ça, va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, de plus un repas n'a pas de conduite à proprement parlé je me trompe ?

- tch….

Shuichi se dégagea puis d'un pas rapide se retourna et rejoignit le reste de la famille de Yuki.

_Je vais me le faire… s'il continu… non Eiri reste calme, tu en as besoin….ne t'énerve pas… respire…_

Une nouvelle fois frustré, Yuki se passa une main dans ses cheveux puis rejoignit également les autres. Autour de la table, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi détendue qu'à l'accoutumé, Shuichi n'adressant ni parole ni regard à son vampire, vampire qui ne le prenait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait bien le montrer.

- au fait Shuichi demanda Mika, as-tu des passions dans la vie ?

- le dessin et la musique répondit calmement Shuichi

- ho la musique lança Thoma agréablement surpris, je suis curieux de voir ça

- vous faites de la musique ?

- hé bien Thoma est directeur d'une maison de disque et…

- mais…. Mais vous pouvez sortir d'ici s'étonna le jeune homme ?

- évidemment répliqua Thoma, je ne pourrais pas rester enfermé ici toute ma vie

- et moi, pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ?

- calme toi ordonna Yuki

- ne me parle pas comme à un chien je t'ai déjà dit, alors pourquoi moi je ne peux pas sortir ?

- parce que je ne le veux pas maintenant tu te tais et tu manges

- c'est trop facile

- Shuichi calme toi demanda Mika…

- NON !

Au même moment, toutes les ampoules de la salle explosèrent créant un léger effet de panique dans la salle.

- que, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de ce passer se questionna Segu...

- REPOND MOI ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir coupa Shuichi

- SHUICHI !

Le ton de Yuki était sans appel, aussi violent qu'un orage venant d'éclater une soirée d'été. Le jeune homme surpris n'ajouta rien, puis rejeta sa serviette sur la table et quitta les lieux, marchant sur le sol recouvert d'éclats de verre, ignorant les regards des autres vampires dirigés sur lui.

- bon sang….

Dans un geste tellement brusque, Yuki fit tomber sa chaise et suivit son calice malgré les appels de Mika et de Thoma.

- je crains que mon fils ait quelques difficultés avec son calice affirma Segu…

_Sans blague pensa Tatsuha, tu as un grand sens de la déduction papa… tu es un génie pour l'avoir remarqué seulement maintenant…_

Mika voyant le regard blasé de son frère lui donna un coup de coude sachant exactement à quoi il pensait.

De son côté, Yuki arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Shuichi.

- ouvre-moi ordonna Yuki sans même frapper à la porte

- DEGAGE !

- Shuichi ouvre moi où je défonce cette putain de porte !

- ben vas-y c'est même pas chez moi.

_Mais c'est qu'il à réponse à tout ce petit….tu me connais très mal Shuichi, si tu es têtu je peux l'être aussi._

Yuki empoigna d'un geste la poignée puis d'un mouvement assez brusque la fit sortir de ses gonds.

- T'ES DINGUE MA PAROLE !

Plus Shuichi criait plus les lumières dans les couloirs et dans sa chambre clignotaient et grésillaient menaçant d'exploser à tout moment comme dans la salle commune.

_Bon ok... je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il se passe mais il a intérêt de se calmer…_

- bon, tu vas te calmer est arrêter tes caprices maintenant !

Fronçant les sourcils, Shuichi se retourna dans le but de partir se réfugier dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il se retrouva sans bien le comprendre allongé sur son lit, un vampire à l'air mécontent à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Sa réaction ne mit pas très longtemps à venir.

- MAIS LACHE MOI PERVERS !

- je n'ai encore rien fait que je sache, tu aimerais bien ? Demanda malicieusement le blond qui attrapa les poignets de son calice pour les bloquer au dessus de sa tête et éviter de se prendre un coup.

Moment de flottement où Shuichi se rendit compte de ses paroles.

- tu es mignon quand tu rougis susurra le blond en lui mordillant l'oreille

- et là… tu ne fais rien peut être ?

- ça te dérange

- évidemment grogna Shuichi lâche moi !

- je n'ai pas envie… je n'ai pas eu ma dose….

- ….

- tu abandonnes, c'est bien de reconnaître qui commande ajouta Yuki avant de passer sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Shuichi jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur l'artère qui pulsait d'une manière très attirante contre sa peau…. Détends-toi…

- C'EST TOI QUI VA TE DETENDRE !

Usant de toutes ses forces, Shuichi dégagea ses mains et donna le plus fort coup de boule qu'il put au vampire qui se recula, se tenant le nez an sang et jurant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Profitant de ce moment de répits, Shuichi se leva et quitta la chambre alors qu'il entendait les gémissements de douleurs de Yuki. Dévalant les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Shuichi bouscula Tatsuha sans s'excuser puis disparu à la vue du jeune homme.

- hey ben… aniki tu es là ? Ben…

Tatsuha voyant son frère assis sur le lit, le nez en sang se retenu d'éclater de rire conscient que sa mort pouvait être beaucoup plus proche que prévu.

- que… qui t'as démolit le nez ?

- kuso… où est-il ?

- qui ça Shuichi ?

- EVIDEMMENT OU EST-CE PETIT …..

- reste poli aniki, je l'ai vu partir pour la grande salle

- je vais le tuer…

- il ta frapper ?

- ….

- nooon, le grand Yuki Eiri, le plus puissant et féroce des vampires du clan, se faire démolir le nez par un gamin pas plus épais que mon petit doigt, que c'est drôle !

- continue à rire et tu morfles

- hoooo ça va…

Tatsuha après avoir aider son frère à se remettre du choc l'accompagna dans la grande salle lorsqu'il vit que tout était en mouvement.

- que ce passe t-il encore grogna t-il… et puis je m'en fou, vous n'avez pas vu Shuichi ?

- justement triple buse grogna Mika c'est lui que nous cherchons

- comment ça ?

- il nous a échappé expliqua Thoma, il a assommé plusieurs vampires…

- aniki aussi coupa Tatsuha… AÏE, pourquoi tu viens de me frapper !

- je t'avais prévenu non, alors ?

- il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter, une fois les autres ko, il a prit la fuite

- il fait nuit et nous sommes entouré de forêt, il n'a pas du aller bien loin

- je pense que tu as raison ma fille lança Segu, cependant Eiri, lorsque nous auront trouvé ton calice, il recevra la punition qu'il mérite

- je me ferai une joie de l'a lui donner père

- je suis heureux de voir que nous sommes d'accord pour une fois

- c'est ça…

- bon comment on va faire demanda Tatsuha ?Pour le retrouver bien sûr

- sans blague… on va se séparer ordonna Yuki, que celui qui le trouve me le rapporte, que je ne retrouve pas une marque étrangère, je me ferais une joie de tuer celui qui l'aura touché même si c'est toi Tatsuha

- ….

Le cadet dégluti puis comme le reste de l'assemblée exécuta les ordres de Yuki.

_Cours Shuichi cours…. Tant pis si tu ne sais pas où tu vas…. Il faut que tu quittes cet endroit de malade…_

Courant toujours plus vite, évitant les arbres et branches mortes, Shuichi sentait déjà que les vampires y compris Yuki étaient à sa recherche.

_S'ils me trouvent, je suis mort… une motivation supplémentaire pour continuer Shuichi…_

Courant toujours droit devant lui, essoufflé et bien malgré lui Shuichi s'arrêta derrière un gros arbre et se mit accroupi lorsque son regard tomba sur ses vêtements d'un blanc éclatant.

_Je comprends la couleur maintenant… super discret vraiment…hum… réfléchit Shuichi, réfléchit…_

- bougez-vous cria Yuki alors que certains vampires commençaient déjà à tourner en rond… bon sang, il ne vole pas et vous êtes des tueurs non, la chasse ça vous connait ?

- calme toi Eiri, on va le retrouver, essaie de le ressentir proposa Mika

- si seulement je le pouvais, on n'en serait pas là…

- tu… ne le ressens pas s'étonna Thoma ?

- non…

- évidemment ajouta Tatsuha, il n'est pas assez proche de Shuichi pour ça, il le déteste et aniki le brutalise, il ne veut pas le ressentir

- Tatsuha la ferme où je t'écrase contre le premier arbre que je vois

- ce n'est pas le moment vous deux, concentre toi Eiri…

- hum…

Yuki ferma les yeux et tenta de ressentir l'énergie corporelle de Shuichi sans grand résultat alors qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Eiri réveille toi lança Thoma, on la retrouvé répéta t-il

- ….

Le blond n'attendit pas une minute, il suivit le vampire qui venait de lui donner cette indication avec sa famille. Plus il s'approchait d'un point plus une tache blanche se discernait d'entre la nuit.

Plus Yuki avançait vers la couleur plus son regard devenait intense.

_Je t'ai retrouvé Shuichi… tu ne pourras plus me fuir…_

* * *

Voila, chapitre terminé, j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment je dois le trouver... je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue de sa qualité m'enfin bon! je ne suis jamais vraiment ravi de ce que j'écris, donc j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ^^

reponses aux reviews:

Suki Akimi : oui, je te comprends, voici la suite de la suite j'espère que ça te plais toujours^^

Sariina Tsuki : je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié la suite^^ ton engouement me ravie et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant (j'avoue que je n'aime pas que Shuichi reste passif et sans défence^^) en tout cas merci pour tes reviews!

Merci encore et à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre un peu plus long je pense^^


	7. Chapter 7 Problèmes

Comme promiiiiis ! Voici le prochain chapitre, qui je pense pour ma part tourne un peu en rond^^ m'enfin vous jugerez par vous-même hein! Donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire si ce n'est que j'espère qu'il vous plaira bien sûr et que je suis comme toujours ouverte à toutes les critiques ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_Tu as cru pouvoir m'échapper Shuichi…_

_-_ on s'est fait avoir aniki cria Tatsuha qui avait prit la tête de la course !

- QUOI !

Yuki accéléra et dépassa les autres vampires pour arriver devant des vêtements laissés négligemment accrochés à des branches.

- le….MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

- Eiri calme toi intima Mika, ça ne sert à rien de t'emporter

- ça se voit que ce n'est pas ton calice qui vient de se faire la malle

- Eiri nous allons le retrouver

- toi et ton optimisme Thoma tu sais où tu peux te le mettre !

- aniki souffla Tatsuha, sans tunique il ne peut pas aller loin, tu sais avec le froid….

- justement grogna le blond en arrachant les vêtements, je ne veux pas le retrouver congelé, il ne me servirait à rien dans un état pareil

- remarque un steak congelé, c'est peut être pas plus mal et il ne te poserait plus de problème

- dis moi Tatsuha, tu as des tendances suicidaires souffla Yuki d'un air mauvais

- suffit tous les deux, au lieu de voir les choses comme ça repris Mika en passant sa main dans ses long cheveux bruns, si tu essayais de le ressentir

- je l'ai déjà fait une fois ça n'a pas fonctionné, lâche moi avec ça

- si tu étais proche comme tu devais l'être, on en serait pas là, alors comporte toi comme tu le dois et repère le bon sang critiqua la brune

- tch…

Yuki poussa un grognement et fixa froidement sa sœur qui n'étant pas impressionnée croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et lui ordonna silencieusement de lui obéir.

- ok capitula le blond… je vais essayer

- dépêche toi aniki… tu sais bien que dans cette forêt si l'on ne connais pas les environs, on risque gros

- je sais, pas la peine d'en rajouter Tatsuha…

- calme toi Eiri conseilla Thoma, fait le vide et concentre toi sur l'énergie de Shuichi

- ouais, ouais, ça va….

Yuki prit une grande inspiration, serra inconsciemment les vêtements de Shuichi contre lui puis ferma les yeux et concentra toute son attention sur l'essence de son calice.

…..

_Bon sang, je ne sais pas si j'ai eu une bonne idée moi…_

Shuichi courrait toujours mais torse nue à présent et le vent fouettant sa peau le faisait frissonner. Ses lèvres à présent violettes, l'air frais irritant sa gorge et ses poumons l'empêchaient d'être au maximum de sa vitesse.

_Dépêche toi Shuichi… tu dois t'en sortir… mais tu ne peux pas courir comme ça indéfiniment… trouve une autre solution…et vite…_

….

- alors Eiri demanda Mika ?

- je… je crois avoir senti quelque chose de différent

- genre ?

- une effluve plutôt agréable… sucrée je dirais expliqua le vampire à son frère, mais je n'arrive pas à la localiser

- on va se contenter de ça, si tu arrives à pister sa trace affirma Thoma c'est déjà bien, bon, on va prendre trois autres personnes avec nous, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer trop facilement

- la nuit joue en notre faveur, on le trouvera plus facilement

- ne crie pas victoire trop vite Mika, Shuichi n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire lança le blond avant de se remettre en route et de suivre ses instincts.

Shuichi toujours caché dans les buissons entendit des pas se rapprocher, prit de panique, il se recroquevilla au maximum, respirant le plus doucement et le plus discrétement possible, de peur que sa respiration trop rapide ou trop bruyante ne le trahisse.

- il est peut être là lança un vampire bien trop près de lui à son goût

- la ferme grogna Yuki, je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe une nouvelle fois, bordel ! Soyez discret… vous êtes des chasseurs non et l n'est pas loin, je le sens !

Soudain, un ombre sorti des buissons et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Yuki pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son calice qui tentait de prendre la suite une nouvelle fois.

- ATTRAPEZ-LE !

- je te tiens lança victorieusement un vampire qui dans un reflexe animal venait d'attraper le bras du jeune garçon

- NOOOOON ! Hurla Shuichi

- Arg !

- que ce passe t-il demanda Mika en voyant le vampire se tenir la main, légèrement penché en avant

- je… j'ai la main brûlée !

- quoi ?

Mika regarda la main de son homologue et vit une sévère brûlure.

_Que… comment…_

- je me charge de lui prévenu le blond avant de passer devant eux telle une flèche, vous rentrez !

Yuki n'attendit pas la réponse de sa famille qu'il suivait déjà Shuichi de près.

_Il n'est plus aussi rapide… je vais t'avoir Shuichi…_

- Shuichi arrête toi ! Ne va pas par là!

- …

Ignorant la consigne de Yuki, Shuichi s'enfonça dans une sorte de chemin plutôt boueux ce qui fit grogner le blond qui le suivit néanmoins.

Continuant sa course, les pieds s'embourbants, la fatigue, le froid et l'odeur nauséabonde le ralentissant grandement alors que Yuki était toujours sur ses traces, plus rapide et motivé que jamais.

Se retournant pour voir à quelle distance de lui se trouvait le blond, Shuichi ne vit pas un passage dérobé au sol s'ouvrir devant lui et glissa sans la moindre chance de se rattraper à quelque chose.

- HAAAA !

- j'te tiens affirma le blond dont le reflexe de vampire venait de lui permettre de rattraper le jeune homme

- me lâche pas, je t'en pris ! Implora Shuichi totalement paniqué du vide qui se trouvait sous ses pieds

- reste tranquille ! Tout va bien se passer assura le blond autant pour Shuichi que pour lui même.

Yuki tenant Shuichi d'un bras, l'autre soutenant son propre poids réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tentant de trouver une solution à leur problème lorsque des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux de Shuichi l'inquiétèrent.

- Yuki… derrière… DERRIERE TOI lui cria son calice alors qu'une ombre se dessinait au dessus du blond

- que…

Le vampire eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une barre en métal s'abattis brutalement sur le haut de son crâne, l'assommant par la même occasion, le sang commençant à couleur le long de son visage, atterrissant sur le visage de Shuichi qui de plus en plus était déformé par l'effroi au fur et à mesure que la prise de Yuki diminuait sur sa main.

C'est dans un cri aigue que Shuichi tomba dans les profondeurs abyssales, alors que l'ombre souleva Yuki, inconscient pour le jeter à la suite du calice.

- hum… où je suis? murmura Shuichi en ouvrant les yeux difficilement

- dans la merde répondit Yuki simplement d'un air blasé

- hein !

Ouvrant entièrement les yeux, Shuichi voulu bouger, mais ses mains bloquées au dessus de sa tête l'en empêchèrent.

- que… c'est quoi ces chaînes ? Et cet endroit ? Pourquoi il y a des barreaux ?

- calme-toi sale gosse ou je t'assomme

- …

Shuichi baissa les yeux, laissa un court moment de silence flotter puis fixa Yuki.

- explique-moi !

- je te l'avais dit non de ne pas aller dans cette direction mais non, monsieur ne veut en faire qu'à sa tête alors ne vient pas te plaindre

- tu me poursuivais je te signal

- tu aurais eu une chance de survivre en te laissant attraper

- bien sûr… et en retournant chez vous les sauvages j'aurais toujours eu la même chance de vivre ?

- oui, par contre maintenant je ne peux pas te l'assurer

- tu es dans la même galère que moi je te signal au grand vampire lâcha sarcastiquement Shuichi, les sourcils froncés

- ….

Sachant pertinemment que Shuichi n'avait pas tort, Yuki se contenta de froncer les sourcils puis dans un mouvement sec, il parvint à se libérer des chaînes rouillées qui lui entravaient les poignets s'attirant une certaine admiration de son calice.

- comment… comment tu as fait demanda Shuichi, les yeux fixé sur les chaînes brisées ?

- je suis un vampire ne l'oubli pas, je n'ai pas la même force que vous êtres humains pathétiques et buté

- hum... je ne suis pas le seul à être borné marmonna Shuichi...

- tu as dit quelque chose?

- non... non rien

- ...

Peu convaincu, Yuki s'avança puis s'arrêta en face de Shuichi, légèrement plus haut que lui, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol dû aux liens qui le tenaient fermement contre le mur en brique froid, suintant et moisi.

- tu es si vulnérable susurra le blond d'une voix peu rassurante, dire que je pourrais faire de toi tout ce que je veux ajouta t-il en glissant sa main sur le torse nu de Shuichi

- tu… tu plaisantes là ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé si c'est pour me tuer maintenant... et tu ne vas rien faire... de... de bizarre ici quand même?

- qui te dit que je t'ai sauvé ? Je te l'ai déjà dit Shuichi, tu es à moi et j'ai besoin de toi, mort tu ne me sers à rien !

- que… recule ! N'AVANCE PAS !

Plus Shuichi criait et plus le sourire de Yuki grandissait quand à la vue de la peur qui déformait les traits si délicats du jeune homme.

* * *

Voilàààà, bon j'avoue que je ne trouve pas ce chapitre terrible mais bon, à vous de juger comme je l'ai dit plus haut, seul votre avis m'importe ! J'espère que ça vous à plus quand même ! je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

hlne : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements qui me touchent beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite que tu semble avoir tant attendu ne t'as pas déçu, et j'espère que tu auras envie de lire le prochain chapitre^^

SariinaTsuki : Hé oui, je n'aime pas vraiment quand Shuichi est trop passif^^ la romance n'est pas pour maintenant, tu devras attendre un petit peu^^ hé oui Shuichi qui casse le nez de Yuki c'est pas commode et puis pour les bizarreries j'aime ça de toute manière sortir avec Yuki est une bizarrerie en soit^^ en tout cas ton enthousiasme me fait très plaisir^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu^^

Suki Akimi : hé oui, j'aime faire que Yuki soit un vrai méchant (pour rester poli^^), je suis heureuse de voir que ça t'as plu comme ça et j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre te fera autant plaisir^^

yuuki-chann : j'espère que cette suite à été à la hauteur de tes attentes^^ au vu de ton enthousiasme !

Encore merci et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Bisous^^


	8. Chapter 8 Douleurs

Voici le huitième chapitre^^ hum bon alors que dire sur celui-ci… ha oui une petite mise en garde non pas pour cause de lemon ou de romance niark niark ( quoiqu'un petit peu mais le plus intense ce n'est pas maintenant^^) mais plutôt pour cause de violence, en gros, ce chapitre est un peu plus gore que les autres, alors si je choque ou si vous trouvez ce chapitre dégoûtant, je m'en excuse est j'espère que mon penchant pour l'hémoglobine ne va pas vous empêcher d'apprécier ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira^^ bonne lecture à vous !

(Ps : si jamais vous voulez être dans l'ambiance, j'écoutais Asturia, la musique du film d'horreur de Mirrors en l'écrivant, film que je conseil d'ailleurs à tout amateur de gore soft^^ enfin bref, passons aux choses sérieuses !)

* * *

- Yuki… tu… tu ne va pas faire ça quand même hein ? Paniqua le jeune homme alors que la main du vampire caressait déjà son torse

- et pourquoi je me retiendrais ?

- je… on ne fait pas ça à son calice !

- ta naïveté te rend très mignon tu le sais mon petit Shu-chan

- je….

La voix de Shuichi mourut dans sa gorge, Yuki embrassant déjà la nuque du brun, glissant ses mains le long de sa peau tannée, cherchant le moindre point qui semblait faire gémir son calice. Mordillant la peau, prêt de l'artère pulsante, Yuki esquissa un sourire puis sans attendre planta ses crocs dans la chair, absorbant le liquide pourpre qui lui était devenu vital.

- Yu….ki souffla difficilement Shuichi, les joues aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait des lèvres du blond, la respiration haletante et le corps tremblant… arrête….

Etant parvenu à étancher sa soif, Yuki ressenti une soif d'un autre genre, celle qui n'était rassasiée que par contact charnel, celle qui ne s'apaisait jamais au dire de sa sœur et celle qui avait la possibilité de changer un homme. Cédant à ses pulsions, Yuki fit glisser sa langue le long des épaules du jeune homme puis alla titiller un de ses boutons de chair roses qui lui faisaient soudainement très envie.

Gémissant bien contre son grès, Shuichi tentait vainement de se soutirer à la douce torture que lui procurait le blond sans grand résultat, son corps réclamant plus de geste alors que sa tête lui hurlait de trouver un moyen de calmer l'animal qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Alors que les mains de Yuki glissaient doucement mais sûrement en direction du pantalon de Shuichi, un bruit se fit entendre puis une odeur s'engouffra dans la sombre pièce. S'arrêtant immédiatement en poussant un grognement, Yuki se releva et fixa Shuichi avec un sourire vainqueur.

- dommage soupira t-il, j'étais tellement bien parti

- bien… bien parti pour quoi, non mais il va falloir te calmer hein…je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on… qu'on….

- la ferme ordonna Yuki tout en libérant Shuichi, tais-toi donc un peu et fait ce que je te dis

- mais…

Voyant le regard dur du vampire, Shuichi hocha la tête croisant les bras sur son torse, peu rassuré par la présence qui ne semblait pas loin d'eux. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur un être dont on pouvait à travers l'espèce de manteau noir troué et salis qu'il portait le deviner bossus voir mal formé.

- Yuki gémit la voix tremblante du plus jeune…

- ne dit rien…

Plus l'être étrange s'avançait plus l'odeur de pourriture devenait forte, donnant des hauts le cœur à Shuichi qui, fixant Yuki toujours crispé devina qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuies.

_J'aurais peut être du me laisser attraper moi…_

- je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour ici Yuki murmura une voix éraillée, un prince de sang, c'est étonnant mais intéressant, très intéressant….

Le rire que l'homme ou la femme, Shuichi ne savait guère trancher l'inquiéta d'avantage, de plus voir l'homme puissant qu'était Yuki serrer les poings n'était pas plus rassurant.

_J'ai l'étrange impression qu'on va en baver…qui sait ce que ce machin… enfin cette chose va nous faire…_

- tu sais très bien que tu es hors de ton territoire prince de sang

- je sais

- tu sais également ce que tu risques pour t'être aventuré sur nos terres

- au dessus plus précisément.

Nouveau rire, nouvelle puanteur et nouvelles crispations venant de Shuichi qui ne supportait vraiment pas d'entendre cette voix glaciale.

- tu trouves le moyen d'avoir le dernier mot alors que ton sort va rapidement être joué…. Suivez-moi maintenant….

La chose se retourna, son visage toujours masqué, invitant sans vraiment laisser le choix aux deux autres de le suivre.

- Yuki…on ne va pas le suivre

- on n'a pas vraiment le choix tu sais grogna le blond en amorçant un pas en avant

- mais… mais ils vont nous…

- probablement mais si tu m'avais écouté, on en serait pas là

- je… je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas les assommer et puis on s'enfuit

- tu vas voir Shuichi que l'on ne peut pas fuir de tous les endroits….

Bien contre sa volonté et voyant que Yuki suivait la chose qui était venue leur parler, Shuichi le suivit.

Le trajet se passa dans l'obscurité et le silence le plus total, seul les pas de Yuki et les siens retentissaient sur la roche qui semblait humide. Tenant fermement le bras de Yuki, le calice tentait de freiner les pulsations effrénées de son cœur pour capter la moindre vibration qui pouvait régir cet endroit.

- calme toi Shuichi ordonna Yuki

- que…

- je te sens stressé et pour que tu m'accroches comme ça

- je… je ne vois pas dans le noir moi monsieur

- je vois ça… mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas désagréable, si tu pouvais te tenir serré plus fort contre moi…

- pervers grogna Shuichi, tu arrives à penser à ce genre de chose dans un moment pareil

- autant en profiter si on doit mourir dans peu de temps

- je croyais que les vampires étaient immortels ?

- simple conte pour enfant, nous sommes plus résistants que les être humains face aux maladies, voir presque totalement immunisé, nous mourrons quasiment toujours de vieillesse

- ho…

- silence lança le guide, nous arrivons….

_Tient une porte… qu'est-ce que le machin va faire… je le sens mal, très mal… arrête de tremble Shuichi…_

Comment pour répondre à sa question, la chose comme la désignait Shuichi ouvrit la porte rouillée. La pièce était beaucoup moins sombres éclairé par quelques flambeau ici et là.

_Ma parole… ils sont au moins des centaines… tous plus moches les uns que les autres… mais… comment ils se reproduisent on dirait qu'il n'y a que des hommes… bon Shuichi, ce n'est pas le moment de te poser ce genre de question andouille… tu vas peut être y passer alors tes questions sur la reproduction des machins…_

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Shuichi s'avança pour être aux côtés de Yuki qui suivait toujours le guide, le regard aussi dur et glacé qu'un iceberg.

La salle ressemblait plutôt à une caverne dont quelques restes d'ossements traînaient et dont l'odeur semblait prouver que leurs toilettes se trouvaient au même endroit que leurs gardes mangés.

Des hurlements se faisaient entendre au loin, prouvant qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls captifs et que leurs hôtes devaient être cannibales.

Yuki et Shuichi furent conduit devant un rocher un peu plus élevé que les autres où se trouvait l'un d'entre eux.

- écoute moi bien Shuichi, quoiqu'il arrive, ne parle pas, laisse moi faire

- hum… d'acc…d'accord, pour une fois…

Esquissant un léger sourire Yuki reporta son attention sur celui qui venait de descendre les rochers avec une facilité et une aisance déconcertantes. Portant une étoffé encore plus sales et trouées que les autres, Shuichi venait de le définir comme étant le chef de ce clan pour le moins étrange et répugnant.

- hey bien, c'est rare d'avoir de la visite susurra t-il d'une voix grave et déchirée

- nous ne sommes là que pas accident répondit platement Yuki

- hum… et qui est ce jeune homme qui semble très gouteux ?

- il s'agit de mon calice

- hooo qu'elle agréable surprise….

L'être s'approcha de Shuichi et retira sa capuche provoquant chez le calice un spasme de répulsion total.

Le visage de l'homme n'avait plus rien d'humain. Sa peau était presque visqueuse et d'une pâleur à rendre jaloux la couleur blanche elle-même, plus aucuns cheveux sur sa boîte crânienne qui était entièrement déformée, comme si elle avait été écrasée par un rocher, ses dents étaient pourries et suintaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, la moitié droite de son visage était putréfiée et dégageait une odeur encore plus nauséabonde que lorsqu'il parlait.

Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune vitreux dont les vaisseaux sanguins étaient bien plus visible que la normal et ses mains ressemblait à des griffes de démons, crasseuses et crochu.

- je vois que mon apparence te dérange siffla t-il, glissant sa long langue baveuse sur ses lèvres, je me trompe ?

- je…

Les yeux fixé sur l'homme, Shuichi ne pouvait rien dire au risque de vomir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- tu ne sembles pas très bavard souffla t-il… mais tu dégage une odeur tellement agréable…. Je te goûterais bien…

Alors que l'homme approchait une main en direction du visage de Shuichi qui semblait être pétrifié, Yuki le tira contre lui dans un geste protecteur.

- il s'agit la de mon calice, je vous ferais remarquer que selon les règles que nous avons établis….

- je les connais répondit la chose, mais vous avez également trahis l'une de nos règles en pénétrant dans notre territoire….

- alors nous sommes quitte non ?

Un rire de pure folie se répercuta contre les parois et Shuichi sembla se réveillé à se moment, son corps tremblant contre celui de Yuki.

- quitte ? Tu n'es pas en mesure de parler d'équité prince de sang et je n'ai guère envie de laisser partir une telle beauté !

- je suis désolé mais je ne partirais pas sans lui

- Yuki….

- ne t'en fait pas rassura le blond…

- hum, je suis désolé prince de sang souffla t'il en le fixant plus que froidement, mais tout ceci ne me conviens guère….

- que….

- OCCUPEZ VOUS D'EUX ordonna t-il.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut à Shuichi pour réaliser les mots de la créature qu'il se retrouva enchaîné une nouvelle fois à une table en face de Yuki qu'il distinguait malgré la noirceur de la pièce. La puanteur était cependant beaucoup plus forte que dans l'autre pièce.

- YUKIIIII appela Shuichi, les larmes de panique s'écoulant sur ses joues, YUKI !

- tch…. Grogna t-il, bordel….ça fait un mal de chien….

- est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- ouais…. Enfin… ça pourrait aller mieux…. Et toi ?

- hum… ça peut aller.

Le blond fixa son calice à travers l'obscurité comme s'il cherchait les moindres blessures ou égratignures. Il s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il ne vit que des coupures dû très certainement à leur chute.

- qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- calme toi Shuichi, tu leur fait plaisir en paniquant…. Ma sœur doit être en train de nous localiser

- alors… pourquoi ils ne sont déjà pas là ?

- tch… parce qu'on est sous terre tient grogna Yuki énervé….

- je suis désolé…. C'est de ma faute….

- ça ne sert à rien de….

La porte s'ouvrit est plusieurs bête dont le chef arrivèrent, allumant les flambeaux, éclairant la pièce qui étaient jusque sombre.

C'est à ce moment là que Shuichi senti son estomac se soulever et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de vomir par terre.

Yuki quand à lui serra les dents devant autant de cruauté.

Le vampire et le calice se trouvait en effet dans une sorte de salle que le blond qualifia aisément de salle de torture. Du sang, coagulant où frais recouvrait le sol rocheux amenant moisissures et larves. Des corps étaient enchaînés aux murs, dont certains étaient dépourvu de tête, les os ressortant, pour d'autres il ne restait que les bustes, les membres ayant été arraché sauvagement.

Certains allongé sur le sol étaient entrain de se faire ouvrir l'estomac et quelques habitants des lieux semblaient se nourrir de leurs organes et viscères.

Le sang giclait contre la table où se trouvait Shuichi tachant son pantalon, le bruit de la peau qui se déchirait est des dents qui entaillait la chair étaient presque insoutenable. Certains hommes semblaient être encore en vie, gémissant faiblement, suppliant qu'on vienne les tuer, d'autre se faisait arracher les yeux, hurlant à l'agonie.

- je vois que ce spectacle vous fait plaisir lança le monstre avant de rire d'une joie sadique

- vous n'êtes que des monstres, cracha Yuki, les mains serrées saignant à cause des liens qui le retenait, je vous jure que je vais vous….

- tu ne feras rien prince de sang grogna le chef, si tu ne veux pas que je touche à ton précieux calice….

- posez une main….

Yuki ne pu continuer qu'il se reçut une lame dans l'épaule, le sang s'écoulant lentement hors de son corps.

- le sang d'un vampire, sombre comme la nuit et froid dans la bouche, très désagréable je dois avouer

- que…. Espèce d'enfoirés !

- tu peux insulter tant que tu peux mais tu ne peux rien faire continua t-il en relevant le visage de Shuichi pour glisser sa langue poisseuse sur sa peau…. Hum délicieux comme prévu… je me demande ce que vaut ton sang….

- Yuki souffla t-il lorsqu'il vit le sang du vampire couler le long de son torse… tu… tu es blessé ?

- comme c'est mignon, un calice qui s'inquiète pour son vampire… tu devras t'inquiéter pour toi adorable créature….

- que…LACHEZ MOI, LACHEZ MOI, LACHEZ MOI hurla Shuichi telle une litanie insoutenable

- hoooo, je dois te dire que c'est plus agréable lorsque ma victime se défend affirma le monstre alors qui agrippa le visage du calice, lui infligeant des coupures dû à ses ongles… tu as une si jolie voix mais écoute moi bien…. Laisse toi faire et ton vampire survivra !

- je…

- ne l'écoute pas, il ne…..

Yuki ne put aller plus loin, la lame s'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa peau, déclenchant le rire des créatures autour de lui.

- soyez sûr de me tuer saloperies parce que si je survis, vous allez tous morflés menaça t-il.

Durant quelques minutes, les assaillants perdirent leurs sourires puis, sous l'ordre du tortionnaire de Shuichi, ils s'attaquèrent une nouvelles fois à Yuki avait plus de retenue néanmoins.

_Yuki… tout est de ma faute, je dois faire quelque chose… retiens toi, ne cris pas, ça leur prouve que tu as perdu… et qu'ils ont le dessus…Yuki… __Yuki__… __Yuki__…_

- Shuichi appela Yuki qui fut étonné de ne pas entendre de cri venant de son calice dont la peau du dos venait d'être arrachée, le sang coulant abondamment sur la table, la chair étant à vif, que….

La terre se mit à trembler plus fort que jamais amenant une certaine panique chez les créatures qui venaient de perdre leurs sourires.

- que ce passe t-il grogna celui qui venait de goûté au sang qui s'écoulait du corps sans réaction du jeune homme…allez voir dehors !

- oui

- que, AAAAAAAARRRRGGGG !

La voix du chef des monstres glaça le sang et l'image qui se forma sous les yeux de Yuki ne le laissa pas de marbre, pour la première fois de sa vie, il senti la peur s'emparer de lui.

- Shuichi !

* * *

Voilàààà c'est terminé^^ bon j'avoue, ce n'est pas si gore que ça, juste un peu bizarre, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, je suis impatiente de connaître vos avis et s'il y a des choses à améliorées n'hésitez pas surtout^^

Bisous !

Réponses aux reviews :

Hlne : Merci pour tes encouragements^^ oui j'aime beaucoup les histoires de vampires^^ Shuichi t'intrigue, je suis contente, je voulais que ça donne cet effet là, par contre les révélations ne sont pas pour maintenant, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu^^

Suki Akimi : Tant mieux si tu as ris, j'essaie de jouer avec l'ironie et l'humour même si je ne suis pas très doué pour ça^^ j'espère que ce chapitre bien que moins drôle et beaucoup plus bizarre t'as tout de même plus, merci !

SariinaTsuki : Merci beaucoup^^ en même temps un Shuichi torse nu, qui ne voudrait pas le violer, par contre j'avoue que dans les prochains chapitres, ton Shuichi et ton Yuki risque d'être un peu malmener (niark niark)^^ ton enthousiasme me motive beaucoup !

Yuuki-chann : J'avoue on profiterait tous d'un Shuichi enchaîné, heureuse de voir que le chapitre t'as plu, j'espère que celui-ci te feras autant plaisir à lire et Shuichi ne sera jamais un passif dans ma fic (mais il ne sera pas Seme non plus^^), je n'en dit pas plus, merci de me lire^^ et de me donner ton avis !


	9. Chapter 9 Pouvoirs

Voilà la suite ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, juste qu'il est encore peut être un peu plus gore que le précédent et aussi un peu plus bizarre^^ mais j'espère que ça ne va pas vous arrêter pour autant, ha et peut être aussi que mes deux protagonistes préférés ne vont pas arrêter de souffrir, j'avoue que j'aime les torturer niark niark^^ je vous souhaite cependant une très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

- Shuichi appela Yuki que….

Le vampire ne su quels mots mettre sur ce qu'il voyait.

Devant lui, le chef de leurs agresseurs, hurlait à l'agonie, la moitié du visage brûlée par une chaleur qu'il devinait insupportable. Se tordant de douleur, s'arrachant des lambeaux de peau comme s'il voulait réduire sa souffrance, le sang coulant sur ses mains et sur le sol, son œil gonflant comme s'il allait explosé par la chaleur, sa peau suintant, il s'effondra à terre, hurlant toujours plus fort, une odeur de chair brûlée se faisant soudainement ressentir. Sans plus attendre, Yuki d'un coup sec se libéra de ses chaîne laissant la lame seule le retenir prisonnier ainsi que les monstres qui tentaient te le retenir.

- NE RESTEZ PAS LA SANS RIEN FAIRE, ATTACHEZ LE hurla le monstre dans un dernier effort

- oui !

Les assaillants de Yuki le laissèrent pour s'occuper de Shuichi, essayant malgré tout de l'immobilisé sur la table, subissant de grave brûlure tout comme leur maître.

- LACHEZ MOI…. YUKI AIDE MOI!

La voix de Shuichi le transperça de part en part et sembla réveiller quelque chose en lui. Cédant à ses instincts purement bestiaux, Yuki força sur ses bras et la lame le traversa de part en part, restant enfoncé dans le bois qui lui servait de support.

Son épaule totalement perforée saignait abondamment, la rendant inutilisable mais le blond s'approchait toujours de son calice, apercevant ses larmes et les plaies infligées par les montres sur son corps.

- je vais tous vous buter grogna t-il dans un feulement animal.

Les choses se retournèrent, transcendées par la menace du blond mais sous l'ordre de leur chef, ils se jetèrent sur Yuki.

Même blessé, les pleurs et les implorations de Shuichi lui donnaient comme une force inépuisable. Se jetant à corps perdus contre ses attaquants, Yuki transperça la peau, la chair et les os du premier, atteignant les organes internes qu'il arracha d'un coup sec hors du corps de l'être. L'effusion de sang s'éparpilla partout, tâchant, vêtement corps et sol, se mêlant aux cris et hurlements.

Dans un gémissement animal, le second n'eut guère plus de chance, sa jugulaire sauvagement arrachée. Le troisième lui eut la boîte crânienne littéralement écrasée entre les mains de Yuki et de sa force surhumaine. Les autres furent soit battus à mort soi dépecé, Yuki extériorisait toute sa colère face à ceux qui avaient fait du mal à son calice.

Arrivant face à Shuichi menaça d'une lame par le chef, il remarqua cependant que celui-ci était dans un état de transe, murmurant des paroles incompréhenciblres, telle une litanie sans fin.

_Que… je le sens mal là…_

Les yeux aussi blancs que de la neige, le corps crispé de toute part et la lame appuyant contre son cœur, Shuichi semblait comme possédé et le tremblement qui reprenait n'était pas pour rassurer Yuki qui sentait que les choses allaient franchement mal tourner et comment son instinct ne le trompait que très rarement pour ne pas dire jamais, l'air commença à s'échauffer autour d'eux.

L'air devenait brûlant, quasiment insupportable à respirer et les chaînes autour des poignets de Shuichi fondaient à vue d'œil sous l'expression hagard du monstre au visage fondu.

Le sang coagulait sous leur pied et les corps tout autour d'eux fondaient très lentement, se mélangeant donnant l'impression d'une bouillie infecte.

- Shuichi souffla difficilement Yuki, forcé par le manque d'air de s'éloigner…. SHUICHI !

La vision du vampire puissant reculant qu'était Yuki paniqua le monstre qui tenta de s'éloigner d'un pas en arrière lorsqu'une poigne brûlante le retenu, entamant sa chair déjà pourrie.

Hurlant de douleur et suppliant, la chose fut contrainte de se soumettre, posant un genou, du moins ce qui s'en approchait le plus par terre. Shuichi debout devant lui, s'approcha et contre toute attente l'entoura de son corps.

- tu voulais me sentir contre toi non murmura t-il d'une voix lointaine et plus que froide, voilà ton souhait réalisé.

Yuki ne put se soutirer à ce spectacle terrifiant, la chose fondant contre le torse de Shuichi l'imprégnant de peau fondu, d'odeur âcre et d'une texture indéfinissable.

Peu à peu, les hurlements cessèrent à mesure que la chose disparaissait dans une flaque de putréfaction immonde.

- Shuichi demanda Yuki qui, sentant que l'air se refroidissait s'approcha lentement… SHUICHI ! cria t-il alors que le jeune homme tomba en avant sur les restes de la chose… bordel !

L'attrapant de justesse avant que son corps n'entre en contact avec les restes de chairs, Yuki se laissa tomber au sol, son épaule plus que douloureuse et son calice inconscient dans ses bras.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu es exactement Shuichi…_

_..._

- hum….

- enfin réveillé ?

- Yu…Yuki ?

Se relevant d'un coup, paniqué et se souvenant de leurs hôtes, Shuichi regarda tout autour de lui.

- ne panique pas, on est en sécurité

- mais… mais que c'est-il passé ?

- tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- si j'étais enchaîné à une table et tu… mon dieu tu saignes, tu es blessé !

- ce n'est rien… alors tu ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé

- si je suis dans tes bras… je suppose que tu m'as sauvé non ?

- ….

Yuki haussa un sourcil puis soupira.

- on va dire ça….

- tu as mal ?

- hein ? Ce n'est rien, j'ai vu pire… bon, il faut qu'on sorte de là, tu peux marcher ?

- hn… non… je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai les jambes toutes molles….

_Sans blague, tu viens de tout faire cramer... pas étonnant que tu n'aies plus de force…_

Se passant la main de son seul bras valide dans ses cheveux, Yuki se leva, mettant Shuichi sur son dos, ne pouvant pas le porter d'une autre manière essayant tant bien que mal de soulager son bras ensanglanté.

- Yuki… comment on va faire… tu connais la sortie ?

- non, mais je vais la trouver…

Posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Yuki, Shuichi ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- calme toi Shuichi je te sens stressé

- j'ai déjà entendu ça non répondit Shuichi un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres

- idiot !

- je sais… dis, tu n'as pas faim ?

- hum… plus tard, quand on sera en sécurité

- ….

Shuichi regarda le visage sérieux de Yuki puis approuva.

Yuki marchait avec Shuichi sur son dos depuis plus de deux heures et la fatigue se faisait ressentir, néanmoins, il fallait qu'ils se rapprochent de la surface pour que sa sœur puisse avoir plus de chance pour les retrouver.

Reconnaissant le chemin par où ils étaient arrivés, Yuki continua encore plus de deux heures avant d'entendre une voix reconnaissable entre toute.

_-_ enfin souffla t-il !

- Eiri, tu es là ? Demanda une voix féminine par delà un trou

- Mika répondit-il, en bas

- vous allez bien demanda t-elle ?

- ça irait mieux si tu te bougeais un peu!

Mika se releva et fixa Thoma et Tatsuha qui l'accompagnaient.

- il va bien lança t-elle d'une voix blasée…

…..

- je peux savoir ce qu'ils vous à prit demanda Segu hors de lui lorsque Yuki et Shuichi étaient de retour au manoir, Eiri tu n'ignores pas que c'était leurs territoire

- je sais….

- c'est… c'est de ma faute Segu-sama….

- SILENCE !

- père lança Tatsuha, nous les avons retrouvé en un morceau, peut être est-ce suffisant ce qu'ils ont endurés en bas ?

- ….

Segu se retourna puis fit une nouvelle fois face à son fils et son calice.

- tu as de la chance d'avoir Tatsuha Eiri, je ne vous ferais rien, votre punition aura été celle d'en bas, maintenant sortez, je ne veux pas vous voir avant d'avoir pris une bonne douche et avant d'être présentable!

- hn…

Yuki parti suivit par un Shuichi craintif et peu ravi de revoir tous les regards d'envie posé sur lui.

Dans le couloir, Tatsuha les attendaient tous sourire.

- alors aniki merci qui ?

- ça va grogna l'aîné….

- merci… Tatsuha souffla gentiment Shuichi avec un sourire timide, sans toi on serait peut être mort

- ho, tu vois aniki comment il faut être

- la ferme, Shuichi va te laver

- o…oui...

Le jeune homme parti sans demander son reste sous le regard bienveillant du blond qui se voulait pourtant discret.

- tu es en train de tomber amoureux de Shuichi aniki

- ne dis pas de conneries, c'est mon calice

- bien sûr et ce regard tendre ? Et cette voix douce ?

- tu es tombé sur la tête….

Tatsuha se mit à ricaner en entendant le grognement de son frère alors que Kira fit son apparition, l'air totalement chamboulé.

- Kira-san lança Tatsuha, tu as l'air bouleversé, tout va bien ?

- Eiri il faut que je te parle de toute urgence

- calme toi ordonna le blond, ce n'est pas la peine de…

- il s'agit de Shuichi !

* * *

Voilàààà terminé, bon là c'est clair, ce chapitre part en cacahuète total, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas vraiment ravi de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il rame et qu'il n'est pas vraiment très utile, enfin bon j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu^^ et j'attends vous avis avec impatience comme d'habitude^^

Bisous !

Réponses aux reviews :

SariinaTsuki : Tu aimes les trucs d'horreur, j'en suis comblée^^ et je pense que dans les prochains chapitre, tu pourrais être ravi car ils ne sont pas prêt de ne plus souffrir mes très chers amis ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plus^^

Yuuki-chann : ^^ oui j'ai osé abîmer Shuichi et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter de le torturer lui et Yuki^^ j'espère que cette suite que tu as attendue t'a convenue et j'avoue que j'aime couper à l'endroit qui laisse beaucoup travailler l'imagination des personnes qui lisent, avant une révélation par exemple ou une action importante !

Hlne : Merci pour tes encouragements et voici la suite^^ (j'imagine bien les chibi eyes^^) et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par cette suite, ton enthousiasme est très agréable^^

Suki Akimi : On est d'accord sur ce point, un Shuichi qui passe à l'action c'est parfait^^ hé bien j'espère que ce chapitre rempli tes critères pour une lecture agréable^^ en tout cas, merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir^^


	10. Chapter 10 Shuichi

Oy, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir, du moins je l'espère, il y a quelques révélations dans celui-ci, mais pas vraiment de romance ! (Rassurez-vous ça viendra hein^^) donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

- abrège grogna Yuki qui ne semblait pas être de très bonne humeur

- hum… ne voudrais-tu pas d'abord aller prendre une douche Eiri ?

- Kira-san n'a pas tort renchérit Tatsuha en poussant un grimace de dégoût tu pus et t'as du sang partout

- ça va…. Je t'attends dans la bibliothèque, on sera tranquille pour parler

- je peux venir aniki ?

- si tu la ferme oui

- promis!

- ouais… grogna l'aîné peut convaincu par le sourire niais de son petit frère

Se retournant, Yuki parti dans ses appartements alors que le médecin et Tatsuha prirent la direction de la grande bibliothèque.

…..

- tu as traîné aniki

- si c'est pour dire ce genre de conneries, tu sors

- ça va….

- bon alors, c'est quoi ces révélations ?

- vous devriez vous asseoir tout les deux

- ….

Perplexe les deux frères obéirent puis furent étonnés de voir le regard grave de Kira qui était en général plutôt enjoué.

- Shuichi n'est pas normal

- sans blague, je l'avais remarqué merci bien

- moi je n'ai pas vu grand-chose de spécial avoua Tatsuha, se grattant l'arrière du crâne

- c'est parce que tu es débile, et quand on a essayé de l'attraper, le vampire il s'est brûlé la main par miracle ?

- hum…

- et quand il a su qu'on m'appelait rappela Yuki en fixant son frère

- oui… maintenant que tu me le dis… mais ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un d'étrange si ?

- et le fait qu'il ne soit pas vampire alors que je ne me gène pas pour le mordre ?

- ….

Aucune réponse de la part de Tatsuha qui affichait à présent un air plus soucieux et réfléchit.

- ne t'emporte pas de cette manière Eiri, j'ai fait des analyses plus poussées sur le sang de Shuichi quand tu m'as dit qu'il ne c'était pas transformé, et j'ai compris certaines choses…. Cependant Eiri, elles ne sont pas forcément faciles à entendre

- je reviens d'en bas Kira soupira le blond d'un air blasé, ses bras croisés sur son torse, tu peux tout me dire

- Shuichi est l'incarnation d'une divinité….

Moment de flottement dans la salle où Yuki regardait Kira comme si ce dernier venait d'une autre planète et où Tatsuha retenait à grand mal son rire.

- hum… Kira-san, je crois que vous passez trop de temps dans votre labo se moqua gentiment Tatsuha

- je dois dire que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui Kira, je crois que Shuichi n'est pas tout à fait normal mais de là à dire qu'il est l'incarnation d'une divinité….

- pourtant c'est la vérité Eiri, j'ai fais de longues recherches, j'ai comparé le sang de Shuichi avec d'autres et cela ne fait aucun doute…

- mais coupa Tatsuha, quand vous dites "comparez", vous n'avez pas de sang de divinité sur vous que je sache, alors comment avez-vous pu faire le rapprochement?

- la science Tatsuha soupira Kira, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, tu serais surpris de savoir ce que j'ai pu apprendre rien qu'en chauffant le sang de Shuichi

- ….

- revenons à nous Eiri, lorsque vous étiez en bas… est-ce qu'il s'est passé des choses étranges ?

- hum…. Pour être franc, il s'est effectivement passé des choses plutôt... hors norme

- genre quoi ?

- brûler un mec et tout un tas de corps après avoir parlé dans une langue étrangère et avoir eu les yeux blancs lâcha Eiri d'un ton plat

- et après ceci, tu doutes de ce que je t'ai dit?

- je ne dis pas que je n'y crois pas Kira mais, incarnation d'une divinité… et puis quel genre de divinité, Bouddha ? Shiva ? La fée clochette ?

- le sarcasme te vas à ravir Eiri tu le sais affirma Kira nullement touché par les mots du vampire

- ça va…. Bon alors ? Il est la réincarnation de qui ?

...

De son côté, venant de prendre une douche et portant uniquement un pantalon de toile blanche, Shuichi était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant l'horizon.

_Je suis tellement fatigué… mes amis me manquent tellement, et dire qu'ils ne savent même pas qui je suis…._

Fermant les yeux, Shuichi se laissa apaiser par le calme de la pièce lorsque soudain, un mal de tête le prit. Fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de calmer la douleur, Shuichi poussa un petit grognement lorsque des images de sa mésaventure avec Yuki apparurent dans son esprit comme une sorte de flash back. Des visions flous désagréables, des sensations effrayantes, des odeurs répugnantes, des paroles, des gestes, la peau qui fondait sur la sienne, les cris, la blessure de Yuki…. La sensation de puissance qui le prenait lorsque la chose l'attaquait, son réveil…

Il semblait tout revivre dans un souffrance décuplée.

- HNNN ! Yu….Yuki….

La douleur trop forte le força à s'agenouiller au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même dans le but de calmer le mal qui lui vrillait le crâne.

Puis la douleur partie comme elle était venue, sans prévenir. Se relevant dans un tremblement poussé, ses jambes rendues fébriles, Shuichi marcha lentement jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber, les yeux fermés.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive…_

_..._

- alors demanda Tatsuha, c'est l'incarnation du croque mitaine ?

- ne dit pas de connerie, ça n'existe pas ça !

- les vampires non plus normalement aniki !

Mouché, Yuki se contenta de le frapper en menaçant de le faire partir et de ne rien lui dire après les révélations s'il continuait comme ça.

- c'est la réincarnation de Sargonnas !

Nouveau moment de silence alors que le plus vieux des deux frères dévisageait Kira gravement.

- je te demande pardon grogna Yuki ? Tu sais très bien qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ça

- je le sais Eiri et tu m'en vois désolé….

- hey, je vous suis pas moi, qui c'est ce… ce… Sargo…machin là ?

- si tu lisais un peu toi, tu saurais de qui il s'agit répliqua froidement Yuki, les bras crispé…. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire...

- bon, vous me dites de qui il s'agit oui ou mer…

- il s'agit du dieu de la vengeance et du chaos.

Devant l'air perplexe de Tastuha, Kira soupira puis décida de lui raconter ce qu'il savait à propos de cette divinité maléfique.

- Sargonnas, dieu de la vengeance, de la destruction, du feu, des volcans et d'autres éléments naturels, personnifie le plus souvent la passion destructrice du feu, son emblème, si tu préfères la forme dans laquelle tu le retrouve dans les livres est un condor rouge vif. Sargonnas possède une personnalité très calme, très posé qui cache un côté encore plus diabolique, traître et fourbe que Lucifer lui-même. Lors d'excès de fureur très commun chez Sargonnas, celui-ci consumait absolument tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage allant de la nature aux hommes, rien ne pouvait lui résister. En un mot, ce dieu est le dieu de l'apocalypse et Shuichi semble être sa réincarnation

Tatsuha, silencieux dont le visage semblait être partagé entre étonnement et incompréhension.

- mais… mais ce n'est pas possible, enfin Kira-san, vous avez-vous-même vu Shuichi, petit, chétif, il est doux et tendre comme un chaton… vous devez faire erreur !

- j'aimerais bien, mais toi Eiri plus que quiconque pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre sait de quoi il est capable !

Yuki était resté silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ce n'est qu'avec ses derniers mots qu'il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- il y a un moyen ?

- hum Eiri, je suis médecin pas exorciste et puis tu sais dans ce bas monde, qui croirait que Shuichi est le mal personnifié, comme qui croirait que nous existons

- pas faux ça fit remarquer Tatsuha

- le vieux est au courant ?

- bien sûr que non soupira Kira en ébouriffant d'avantage ses cheveux, il est ton calice, je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant

- tu as bien fait, ne lui dit rien, il n'a pas besoin de savoir….

Se levant, Yuki amorça un pas hors de la bibliothèque lorsque Kira l'appela une dernière fois.

- Eiri… je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! ajouta le médecin à voix basse

- ….

- il devrait faire quoi Kira-san ? demanda Tatsuha qui semblait être totalement ignorant des risques

- Eiri doit mettre fin à la vie de Shuichi…

- MAIS… MAIS POURQUOI ?

- Sargonnas vivant à travers Shuichi ne doit pas vivre sous peine de plonger le monde dans le chaos le plus total, pour le tuer, il faut vaincre son enveloppe charnelle

- mais Shuichi est le calice d'aniki, vous savez très bien qu'un vampire qui ne boit pas le sang de son calice…

- pas si c'est le vampire lui-même qui le tue Tatsuha répondit Kira, de ce fait, l'alliance est rompu et le vampire doit partir à la recherche d'un autre calice

- ….

Tatsuha sous le choc laissa partir Kira sans le retenir, perdu dans ses pensées.

De son côté, Yuki montait les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Shuichi, son esprit occupé par les dernières paroles de Kira.

_Je dois le tuer… où il nous tuera tous…_

Poussant la porte en constatant que Shuichi ne l'avait pas fermé, le blond entra dans la pièce lumineuse et vit son calice allongé sur son lit, dormant à point fermé. S'approchant à pas de velours et sachant pertinemment que le calice ne savais pas encore le ressentir, il s'installa près du lit et regarda son visage d'ange, s'appropriant le moindre de ses traits doux et parfaits.

_J'ai du mal à croire que tu es possédé par un démon Shuichi… je suis désolé mais il va falloir mettre un terme à tout ça._

Yuki se plaça plus en avant, approchant ses mains du corps endormis de Shuichi.

Voilà pour ce chapitre^^ oui je sais, j'ai encore coupé à un moment propice mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! de toute manière vous pouvez rien faire puisque seule moi peut poster la suite na ! Alors quelques explications si jamais il y a besoin bien sûr^^ Sargonnas est une des 9 divinités maléfiques qui sont censées régir le monde ! (Personnellement j'adore ce genre de chose, la mythologie est tout ça), ensuite j'ai choisis cette particularité parce que je voulais quelque chose qui tranche parfaitement avec le caractère et l'apparence de Shuichi, quoi de mieux qu'un démon maléfique est cruel pour faire contraste avec son côté angélique^^ donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus quand même malgré la tournure des choses^^ donc j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Bisous !

Réponses aux reviews :

Yuuki-chann : Sadique moi ? Mais pas du tout^^ (juste un peu^^) je te comprends parfaitement puisque je suis pareil, j'ai une imagination débordante et j'imagine toujours plein de scénario quand un chapitre ce termine sur une question, cependant je me permets de couper de cette manière puisque je poste la suite généralement le lendemain^^ j'espère que ça ne va pas t'empêcher de lire ce chapitre et par exemple comme je ne serais pas en mesure de poster des chapitres la semaine prochaine, le chapitre que je posterais dimanche ne s'arrêtera pas sur une interrogation^^ je le promet en tout cas merci pour tes reviews qui me font très plaisir^^

Suki Akimi : Tant mieux, je suis ravi de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier le gore et tout le reste^^ voilà, tu as ta réponse, j'espère que les révélations sur Shuichi ne t'on pas déçu ! Je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis pour ce chapitre^^

Hlne : Oui, j'ose^^ Mais voilà la suite qui j'espère à apaisé ton impatience^^ merci pour tes encouragements qui me motive toujours beaucoup^^

SariinaTsuki : Ton empressement me fait plaisir et oui, Shuichi en mode boule de feu, m'a aussi beaucoup amusé quand j'ai écrit ça, contente de voir que ça t'as plus et j'espère que les révélations sur Shuichi t'ont plu également^^ en tout cas merci pour tes avis!


	11. Chapter 11 Nouveau venu

Voilà le chapitre 11 en ligne! Mais, mais que… ça ne serait pas un peu de romance que je vois^^ hé oui, je me lance, ce chapitre en comporte un pitit peu, vraiment un pitit peu hein^^ bon ce n'est pas le graaaand lemon mais c'est mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ? Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

- hum….

Gémissant dans son sommeil, Shuichi se tourna légèrement comme s'il recherchait une présence rassurante auprès de lui. Yuki s'approcha puis posa sa main sur le visage de son calice, le réveillant par la même occasion.

- Yuki ?

- ….

Le vampire resta silencieux, dévisageant Shuichi durant de longues minutes. Gêné par son regard brûlant, le brun détourna son visage puis s'exclama.

- ho ! Tu dois avoir faim, c'est vrai….

Tournant la tête, découvrant sa nuque et l'offrant à Yuki, le blond senti son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à mesure que ses mains se rapprochaient de cette gorge si tentante.

_L'étrangler serait si simple… tu as déjà tué Eiri…_

Pourtant, une voix en lui hurlait de laisser vivre Shuichi, de lui laisser une chance de pouvoir être uni à lui.

Approchant ses lèvres du cou du plus jeune, il glissa sa langue sur la peau douce, profitant de sa saveur qu'il savait unique pour avoir humer et savourer de nombreuses proies puis la pénétra sans douceur, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à son calice.

Fermant les yeux pour essayer de se contenir, Shuichi patienta tant bien que mal, puis sans un mot de plus, Yuki retira ses crocs, se leva et quitta le brun.

- heu… Yuki ?

Aucune réponse, le vampire venait de quitter la chambre de Shuichi, le laissant dans l'interrogation la plus totale.

_Il doit m'en vouloir…_

Baissant la tête, Shuichi soupira jusqu'à entendre la voix de Tatsuha.

- oy, je te dérange peut être ?

- hum… non

- tu es sûr, tu as la tête d'un gars qui vient de voir un fantôme

- non, non tout va bien, je t'assure !

Haussant un sourcil, Tatsuha entra et se plaça au même endroit que Yuki. Il fixa Shuichi d'un regard amical.

- au fait, je pense qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases tout les deux, alors voilà, si on repartait à zéro ?

- hein ?

- ben ouais, je suis le frangin de ton vampire et puis je ne suis pas méchant… alors….

- bien sûr coupa Shuichi le sourire retrouvé, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler !

Tatsuha le regarda puis tendit sa main devant lui, main que lui prit Shuichi avec un certain entrain.

- bon, je suis désolé de troubler ton repos mais nous allons prendre notre repas

- d'accord, je me prépare.

Tatsuha non sans une dernière blague un peu vaseuse qui fit sourire Shuichi, parti laissant le calice se préparer.

….

- hey bien Eiri affirma Mika lorsque la sale commune était remplie de vampire pour le repas, tu fais encore la tête ?

- hn…

- laisse le Mika ajouta Thoma en souriant, il ne doit pas être dans un bon jour

- il n'est jamais dans un bon jour répliqua Segu en grognant

- la ferme !

- ne me parle pas sur ce ton Eiri

- je te parle comme je veux….

- tient Tatsuha coupa Thoma, Shuichi lança t-il plus solennellement

- Thoma lança le calice en s'inclinant, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre

- nous n'avons pas commencé depuis longtemps, tu as de la chance grogna Segu.

Shuichi lui souria et prit place, mais au même moment, Yuki se leva de table et quitta la salle sous le regard étonné des vampires.

- aniki souffla Tatsuha….

- que… pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite demanda Shuichi ?

- pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- un pressentiment voilà tout Mika-san

- ne t'en fait pas rattrapa Tatsuha, il doit être fatigué

- hn… ça doit être ça.

Le sourire de Shuichi se voulu joyeux mais il ne dupa le cadet qui soupira contre son grand frère.

Après le repas, Shuichi prit le chemin qui menait au bureau de Yuki, localisation donnée par Tatsuha.

- Yuki appela t-il derrière la porte, je peux entrer ?

- hn…

_Ça doit être une réponse positive… restons prudent tout de même._

Respirant une fois, Shuichi poussa la porte et pénétra dans une pièce quasiment vide mis à part deux grandes bibliothèques, un bureau et un ordinateur portable.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda le vampire d'une voix froide

- je… j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, je me trompe ?

- ….

- Yuki, tu sais… je ne suis pas le plus intelligent mais si tu veux me parler….

- c'est sûr, tu es loin d'être une lumière grogna le blond, son regard fixé sur l'écran

- hein ?

Shuichi, mal à l'aise regardait tout autour de lui comme pour se rassurer.

- tu as autre chose à me dire ?

- hm… est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- mis à part nous avoir presque conduits à la mort à cause de ta débilité non je ne crois pas

- je…. Tu m'as presque…

- presque quoi, pitié, ne fait pas ta petite chose fragile, tu ne m'aurais pas arrêté

- bien sûr que si !

- ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu tout à l'heure

- tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

- ….

Yuki releva enfin les yeux de son écran et fixa Shuichi d'un sourire mauvais.

- je fais ce que je veux et dire la vérité ne m'a jamais dérangé, maintenant va dans ta chambre et reste à ta place !

- ma place ? demanda Shuichi, une expression de tristesse commençant à se peindre sur son visage

- celle du repas ! Maintenant dégage, j'ai du boulot

- …désolé de t'avoir dérangé….

Se retournant, les cheveux lui cachant les yeux, Shuichi ne laissa pas le temps à son vampire de voir ses larmes et retourna dans sa chambre. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la pluie contre ses fenêtres, Yuki su que Shuichi pleurait.

Soupirant contre sa propre bêtise, Yuki frustré passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soupirant.

_Je suis désolé Shuichi… si tu me déteste, j'aurais peut être moins de mal à te…_

Prenant son visage dans ses mains, Yuki se laissa aller à ses souvenirs douloureux d'un passé qu'il voulait pourtant oublier.

Environs deux heures plus tard, après s'être occupé de ses affaires et ressentant une petit faim, Yuki sorti de son bureau et ce dirigea vers la chambre de son calice. La pluie avait cessée mais le temps restait couvert, signe que Shuichi n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il entra sans frapper et vit le jeune assis à la fenêtre, regardant l'horizon.

- hm… grogna Yuki comme pour se faire sentir.

Shuichi se retourna et lorsqu'il le vit, le blond vit une certaine colère passer dans ses yeux lavande, puis le ciel se chargea d'avantage.

_Si avec ça il ne nous tombe pas sur la tronche un orage de tous les dieux…_

- j'ai faim lança t-il simplement.

La voix aussi froide que la glace claqua dans la pièce. Sans un mot Shuichi s'approcha de Yuki et pencha la tête sur le côté, lui donnant l'accès à sa nuque.

- tch….

Yuki s'approcha et mordit une nouvelle fois dans la nuque du jeune homme.

Alors qu'il buvait le sang, il senti une violente douleur lui vriller l'épaule, tellement douloureuse que Yuki poussa un râle de souffrance.

- hn….

- je ne me laisserais plus faire souffla Shuichi d'une voix rauque, sa main tenant fermement une paire de ciseaux enfoncé dans l'épaule du blond, le sang coulant lentement….

Se reculant alors que Yuki posa un genou à terre, la main essayant de calmer la petite hémorragie, Shuichi le regarda une dernière fois puis quitta sa chambre, au même moment, l'orage éclata.

- SHUICHI !

- hn… vient m'attraper si tu l'oses !

Se retournant, Yuki remarqua la pâleur de ses yeux alors que le jeune homme disparu de sa vision.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sa colère explosa, Yuki hurlant de rage en même temps qu'il retira la paire de ciseaux de son épaule.

- aniki lança Tatsuha paniqué, que ce passe t-il ?

- ….

- Thoma, Mika venez, aniki est blessé.

Quelques secondes passèrent alors que les deux autres arrivèrent.

- mon dieu lança Thoma en s'agenouillant, ayant apporté la trousse de soin, qui t'as fait ça ?

- c'est Shuichi grogna t-il lorsqu'il senti le désinfectant sur sa plaie…

- tu peux répéter aniki ?

- tu m'as très bien entendu Tatsuha

- mais Shuichi ne pourrait pas te blesser… enfin tu as vu ta carrure et tu as vu la tienne ?

- Tatsuha… il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Moment de flottement où les deux frères échangèrent un regard de connivence.

- que nous cachez-vous demanda Thoma en haussant un sourcil

- rien… tu as finis ?

- oui… attend !

Thoma soupira alors que Yuki venait de quitter la chambre sans même remettre sa chemise.

- laissez le demanda Tatsuha avec sérieux, il doit régler quelque chose

- mais bon sang, que ce passe t-il ici s'indigna Mika, je ne comprends rien

- ….

Tatsuha quitta la chambre silencieusement alors que son frère parcourait les nombreux couloirs du manoir pour retrouver son calice.

_Si je le retrouve…_

Au même moment sn regard croisa celui lavande du brun qui se glaça d'effroi.

- NE BOUGE PAS cria le blond.

Shuichi apeuré ne bougea pas, laissant Yuki s'approcher, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher malgré la situation de détailler son corps.

_Je ne le savais pas aussi beau…_

Son regard parti de la sa nuque pour longer ses épaules carrées dont l'une d'elle était bandée, son torse dont les muscles si discret pouvait faire pâlir le plus puissant des boxer et sa peau si blanche et pourtant dénuée de toute imperfection.

_Non mais… Shuichi, ce n'est pas le moment…._

Alors qu'il allait relever la tête, il senti une main l'empoigner violemment puis soulever avec beaucoup de facilité.

- je vais te….

- Eiri cria Segu, il est là, va t'habiller d'une manière plus décente et amène ton calice avec toi, dans la grande salle et IMMEDIATEMENT!

- tch….

Reportant son regard son regard noir sur Shuichi qui en trembla, il le relâcha puis s'éloigna.

- attends moi ici informa Yuki, je reviens, si tu bouges je te tue.

Shuichi ne répondit rien, encore trop secoué par la rage qu'il avait vu dans le regard or de son vampire.

Environs dix minutes plus tard, Yuki revenu vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon de même couleur moulant ses jambes.

- suis-moi ordonna t-il.

Shuichi avala difficilement sa salive mais le suivit néanmoins dans la grande salle où tous les vampires étaient présents. Il rejoignit avec Yuki la famille du blond lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas était là et discutait avec Segu.

- monsieur lança Segu, voici mon fils aîné et son calice, Yuki Eiri et Shindo Shuichi

- ….

Yuki les toisa d'un regard mauvais alors que Shuichi se cacha derrière lui, attrapant inconsciemment son bras.

- hé bien lança l'homme au cheveux bruns foncés, aux yeux noirs semblant très fourbes et dont le sourire semblait refléter ses mauvaises intentions, en voilà un bien joli calice

- ferme la Taki grogna le blond sauvagement

- toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois Eiri

- c'est Yuki pour toi reprit le blond, perdant à chaque fois un degré de chaleur dans sa voix

- hum…

Taki ria puis reporta son attention sur Shuichi.

- je me nomme Taki Aizawa, conseillé du grand maître

- le grand maître demanda t-il presque automatiquement?

- tu ne croyais tout de même pas que sa famille est la dirigeante de notre clan

- ….

Devant l'air étonné de Shuichi, Mika leva les yeux au ciel.

- tu aurais pu lui expliquer Eiri, Shuichi notre famille reçoit des ordres de plus haut

- ho… et le grand maître, il est ici ?

- bien sûr que non souffla Tatsuha, on n'a pas le même niveau de vie, le notre lui serait trop faible.

_Trop faible… ils vivent dans un manoir énorme…tout leur tombe dans la bouche, tu parles… je me demande quel genre de personnage ça doit être…_

- un personnage odieux répondit Yuki sans réfléchir

- … mais… Yuki ?

Le blond reporta son regard sur son calice semblant être tout aussi étonné que lui d'avoir su ce qu'il venait de penser.

- trêve de paroles inutiles grogna Taki mécontent d'être ignoré par Shuichi qu'il trouvait intéressant, j'espère que tu as mis au courant ton grand maître de la venue de ton calice Eiri ?

- ….

- ta réponse en dit long, tu n'es pas au dessus des lois mon petit

- au dessus de toi, ça ne fait aucun doute par contre

- toujours le même sens de la répartie, dans tous les cas, tu pourrais être sérieusement châtié pour cette erreur, nos lois sont indiscutables, je n'ai pas besoin de te l'ai rappelé ?

Shuichi porta son regard sur le blond qui avait les poings crispés à tel point que le calice avait l'impression qu'il allait s'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau.

- je suis désolé coupa t-il en passant devant Yuki et en s'inclinant le plus respectueusement possible, tout est de ma faute, je me suis enfuis et nous avons eu quelques problèmes, Yuki a oublié de prévenir votre maître

- hn… tu l'as bien dressé ton animal Eiri, je suis impressionné

- la ferme cracha le blond

- suffit Eiri, Aizawa-sama, vous êtes notre convive….

- je suis désolé et je vous avoue que j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec ce jeune homme qui me paraît fort intéressant mais le grand maître m'attends

- c'est ça, retourne jouer le toutou

- quelle vulgarité Eiri s'indigna faussement Aizawa, Shindo-san lança t-il en lui embrassant la main, cela été un réel plaisir.

Shuichi resta silencieux puis regarda l'homme partir.

- Shuichi ordonna Segu, monte dans ta chambre, je dois avoir une petite conversation avec Eiri

- ou…oui.

Shuichi s'inclina avant de se diriger vers Yuki qui le regard étonné.

- je suis désolé murmura t-il à son oreille, debout sur la pointe des pieds… essaie de garder ton calme, néé!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger baiser sur la joue du blond qui l'étonna au plus haut point avant de partir, les joues rouges.

_Je le menace de mort et il me remercie comme ça… je pense que je vais le faire plus souvent et plus fort, avec un peu de chance, il me répondrait d'une bien meilleure manière…_

- arrête avec ce sourire lubrique Eiri, j'ai à te parler de ta conduite envers Aizawa.

Yuki soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, pourtant durant toute la conversation, le blond ne pensa qu'aux douces lèvres légèrement humides de Shuichi qui c'étaient posées sur sa joue tel une caresse des plus agréable.

_Comment vais-je pouvoir le tuer dans ses conditions…_

* * *

Voilàààà, c'est terminé ! J'espère que ce chapitre, bien moins riche en révélation ne vous a pas déçu^^ donc, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que j'attends vos avis avec impatience comme d'habitude ! (ps, s'il y a des fautes, je suis désolé, je ne dirais pas que j'ai eu la flemme de me relire... enfin^^)

Bisous !

Réponses au reviews :

SariinaTsuki : hé oui, j'aime bien jouer avec les choses étonnantes^^ je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, j'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience, merci de me lire^^

Yuuki-chann : tu as bien vu pour la réaction de Shuichi^^ je suis contente de t'avoir surprise, d'autant plus que tu as beaucoup d'imagination, j'ai surprendre, merci pour tes compliments qui me touche beaucoup et qui me motivent énormément, c'est également un réel plaisir d'être par des personnes qui savent donner de leur temps pour poser un avis ou un conseil, j'espère que ce chapitre que tu sembles avoir attendu t'aurais plu^^ merci encore

Suki Akimi : ^^ j'avoue que c'est une coïncidence plutôt amusante, je ne peux pas t'assurer que Yuki ne touchera pas Shu-chan^^ de quelle manière ? ça je le garde pour moi^^ j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite^^


	12. Chapter 12  Ennuis

Voilà le chapitre 12 ! Bon, que dire sur ce chapitre, mhmm…pas grand-chose, un peu de sang, des engueulades, du vampirisme et un peu de romance quand même hein, il s'agit là de Shu-chan et Yuki-chan^^ alors s'il n'y a pas de romance, ce n'est pas possible (remarque Shu-chan possédé par un démon, ce n'est pas plus probable m'enfin, ça vous plait, c'est l'essentiel^^) ! Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, comme d'habitude vos avis sont attendus avec impatience, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Yuki écoutait son père le sermonner, sa voix il l'entendait très clairement comme tous les vampires qui étaient dans le manoir, tellement sa voix était forte, les mots qu'il lui disait en revanche, il ne les saisissait pas, son esprit trop préoccupé par son calice, à imaginer ce qu'il faisait en l'attendant après ce baiser, à penser à son expression.

Soupirant une ultime fois, Segu s'arrêta et le foudroya du regard.

- bon sang Eiri, tu m'écoutes ?

- non, pas vraiment répondit le blond d'un air totalement blasé

- non de…

Le fils n'attendit pas d'entendre le parjure de son père qu'il était déjà proche de la porte pour quitter la salle.

- que vais-je pouvoir faire de lui soupira Segu…. Bon dieu ! qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un fils pareil

- père, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ajouta Tatsuha dont le sourire était plus que brillant, je crois qu'aniki est amoureux

- amoureux ? Mon fils ? Comment cela put se produire ?

- qui sait...

Tatsuha quitta lui aussi la pièce, riant discrètement devant l'air ahuris qu'avait son père.

_C'est sur, aniki amoureux, ce n'est pas ce que j'appel quelque chose de commun…_

Tatsuha se dirigea vers sa chambre alors qu'il croisa son frère qui montait en direction de la chambre de Shuichi.

_Oublie pas de mettre « ne pas déranger » aniki…._

Souriant d'une manière que le blond qualifierait de bête s'il le voyait, Tatsuha s'enferma dans sa chambre, curieux de savoir comment allait se dérouler les choses.

…..

Yuki entra dans la chambre de Shuichi mais ne vit personne.

- Shuichi appela t-il ?

- oui ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain vêtu d'une unique serviette blanche entourant sa fine taille.

- ho lança t-il gêné de se montrer à moitié nu devant Yuki… je… je pensais que tu en avais pour plus longtemps… hum…

Yuki ne répondit rien, son regard suivant une goutte d'eau qui glissait lentement le long de son torse imberbe. Sa langue passa discrètement sur sa lèvre inférieure, son regard devint plus chaud et sensuel.

- heu Yuki appela le plus jeune légèrement inquiet quand au regard désireux qui était posé sur lui… alors qu'à dit ton père ?

- hum… toujours la même chose soupira le blond avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son calice….

- tu devrais l'écouter un peu Yuki repris Shuichi tout en cherchant dans son armoire de quoi se vêtir, il dit ça pour ton bien tu sais

- il ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi…. Il ne veut qu'un fils qui pourra lui succéder lors de sa mort

- vraiment ? Tu ne crois pas que ça va au-delà marmonna t-il alors que le brun enfila un t-shirt à fermeture, je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiète pour toi

- tu parles !

Yuki ferma les yeux puis une envie de nicotine le prit soudain, fouillant dans sa poche, il sorti un paquet de cigarette sous les yeux étonnés de son calice.

- quoi ? demanda t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

- c'est la première fois que je te vois fumer !

- Mika n'aime pas que je le fasse alors pour avoir la paix, je fume quand je suis seul…

- ils ont raison ajouta Shuichi en s'installant à ses côtés, maintenant entièrement vêtu, tu es peut être un vampire mais tu détruis ta vie et ta famille s'inquiète, c'est pour ça

- hn…

Le blond regarda Shuichi du coin de l'œil puis recracha la fumée âcre.

- et toi, tu es inquiet pour moi demanda le blond, regardant devant lui ?

- hein…heu… je… je ne comprends pas trop….enfin… tu es mon vampire… donc… hum.

Se grattant la tête, regardant à droite et à gauche, souriant d'une manière gênée et les joues rouges, Shuichi ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête.

Yuki le regardant, écrasa sa cigarette contre la table, se tourna légèrement et prit le menton du jeune homme en ses doigts et lui fit relever le visage.

Les yeux violets brillant, Yuki se perdit dans cet océan qui semblait le calmer en toutes circonstances.

Se rapprochant de lui, Shuichi compris le déroulement des événements et ferma les yeux doucement, s'offrant ainsi entièrement à son vampire.

Yuki allait frôler les lèvres du plus jeune lorsque la porte de Shuichi s'ouvrit avec fracas dévoilant un Tatsuha à l'air totalement paniqué.

- je vais te buter ! grogna Yuki, le fixant plus froidement que jamais

- tu me buteras plus tard aniki, t'es dans une merde royalement royale !

- quoi encore soupira t-il, tu tombes vraiment mal là

- ne lui parle pas comme ça, ça doit être grave ajouta Shuichi d'un sourire qui se voulait apaisant

- ça l'est… Taki à été cafter au maître… il veut te voir toi... et Shuichi.

La main du blond se crispa involontairement attisant la curiosité de son calice.

- hum Yuki ? C'est… c'est grave ?

- ….

Le blond se leva et passa devant Tatsuha sans ajouter un mot.

- bon sang s'emporta Shuichi, on pourrait m'expliquer hein, je suis toujours le dernier au courant, je ne connais pas vos règles moi !

- on n'a pas le temps Shu-chan lança Tatsuha, enfile ton yukata et rejoins nous dans la grande salle, le maître n'aime pas attendre.

_Si même Tatsuha est paniqué, ça veut dire qu'on est mal…_

Puis, alors qu'il allait se préparer, Shuichi repensa à ce qui avait faillit se passer et un jolie rouge prit place sur ses joues.

_Raaah andouille, tu y penseras plus tard… qu'est-ce qui nous attends encore…_

Se dépêchant de s'habiller pour ne pas causer d'ennuie à Yuki, il arriva environs dix minutes plus tard dans la grande salle alors que Mika, Thoma, Tatsuha, Segu et Yuki y étaient, vêtus de vêtement de cérémonie.

- nous pouvons y aller grogna Segu….

- aller où ? demanda Shuichi alors qu'il rejoignit son vampire

- chez le maître soupira t-il…. Une fois là bas Shuichi, ne lui adresse la parole que s'il te la demandé d'accord ?

- hum… d'accord.

Le trajet dura environs une heure lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivé dans une autre partie de la forêt qui semblait à présent bien plus grande que l'avait imaginé Shuichi.

- mais… c'est IMMENSE !

- je te l'avais dit non repris Tatsuha, il n'a pas le même niveau de vie…

Le manoir où Shuichi séjournait était presque aussi grand qu'un château mais celui de leur « maîtres » pouvait sûrement à lui seul accueillir presque toute la population du Japon.

_Ma parole…_

Ils passèrent les nombreux gardes posté à l'entré du château puis entrèrent. A l'intérieur, tout n'était que dorure, objets rares, objets d'arts, fourrure, soie…. Tout devait coûter une fortune.

- née, Yuki comment ils font pour avoir autant d'argent ?

- la plupart des vampires ont un métier plutôt élevé dans la société, c'est pour ça qu'on a les moyens

- vraiment ?

- oui sauf moi bien sûr, je n'ai pas repris l'entreprise de mon père

- qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

- je suis écrivain…

S'arrêtant, étonné de la réponse, Shuichi ne vit pas Yuki continuer d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appel.

- tu as l'air étonné ?

- oui… je ne t'imagine pas écrire des romans c'est tout

- j'écris des romans à l'eau de rose

- tu te fous de moi !

- SILENCE ordonna l'un du personnel du maître, nous sommes arrivés

- Eiri demanda Segu, pour une fois comporte bien avec lui

- hn… ouais, ouais.

Ils poussèrent une grande porte en bois brute pour tomber dans une sorte de salle de cérémonie mais encore plus grande et plus belle que celle de la famille de Yuki.

En face d'eux se trouvait plusieurs vampires tous plus fourbes les uns que les autres, Taki est un autre homme assis en face d'eux, toisant le blond d'un regard mauvais.

- vous êtes à l'heure, c'est bien lança Taki… je suis heureux de te voir Shuichi lança t-il en lui baisant la main

- mhmm… oui répondit Shuichi en la retirant aussi sec.

Ce geste surpris légèrement Taki qui en souria pourtant d'avantage puis se retourna et s'inclina avant de parler à l'homme brun qui lui ressemblait étrangement mais avec des traits plus vieux.

- maître lança très respectueusement Taki, sous votre demande, la famille Uesugi est présente !

- bien mon fils lança le maître en se levant, donnant à voir la manière ridicule que ses vêtements noirs avaient de le boudiner….

- mon fils souffla Shuichi à son vampire… c'est le père d'Aizawa-san ?

- oui, mais tu n'as pas besoin de considérer Aizawa de cette manière

- hn… je comprends pourquoi votre maître ne t'aime pas, si le fils est pareil

- il ne m'aime pas, car il me sait dangereux... il sait de quoi je suis capable, c'est un homme fourbe... il doit l'être pour combler son manque de talent, il a tout en payant...

- ….

- silence coupa froidement le maître, dans ces lieux, je vous donne la parole… Eiri, j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a fortement attristé… tu n'as pas respecté l'une des règles

- je vous l'aurais dit…

- je ne veux pas le savoir…. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte aux vampires qui désobéissent

- s'il vous plait coupa Segu, nous avons eu quelques problèmes, de ce fait mon fils n'a pas pu….

- préfèrerais-tu que je lui inflige la plus grosse peine Uesugi demanda le maître ?

- non

- bien…

- je suis désolé lança soudainement Shuichi qui s'inclina plus bas que terre, je me suis enfuis, Yuki à voulu me rattraper et nous avons eu des problèmes, il n'a donc pas eu le tant de vous prévenir, mais je sais qu'il l'aurait fait…

- oy coupa Yuki, ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

Ignorant, Shuichi se releva et se posta face à Aizawa père, le fixant de ses beaux yeux violine.

- tout est de ma faute, si quelqu'un doit être punis, ça ne doit être que moi et personne d'autre

- SHUICHI ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit cria Mika… il vient seulement de….

Levant la main devant lui, dans un signe de silence, le maître des vampires se leva et fixa Shuichi avec la même envie que Taki qui jubilait dans son coin.

- alors comme ça c'est toi le fameux calice de Yuki

- je….

Le regard noir du vampire était si intense que Shuichi se senti tremblé comme une feuille, sa confiance c'étant envolée comme de la poussière sous une rafale de vent.

- hmm… tu dois ignorer la peine pour prendre la place de ce vampire

- quelque soit la peine répondit Shuichi, serrant les poings pour se donner du courage, je la subirais

- Taki, explique lui veux-tu, et si après, il ne veut pas changer d'avis, il sera celui qui sera punis

- bien maître….

Taki se releva et commença à tourner autour de Shuichi comme un vautour autour de sa proie. Yuki voulu faire un pas dans la direction de son calice dans un désir de le protéger en vain, des hommes de mains du maître se postèrent devant lui. Bouillonnant de colère, il resta spectateur, ne pouvant rien faire de plus.

- calme-toi aniki…

- tch…..

- des coups de fouets, lança finalement Taki…. Tu recevras cinquante coups de fouet comme punition !

- ….

- ne me regarde pas étonné ria Taki d'un rire presque démoniaque, celui qui te fouettera se vente que ses coups donne l'impression que la peau se détache des os…. Plus tu hurleras plus il continuera ! je pense qu'un vampire de la trempe d'Eiri et même si ça me fait mal de le dire, supportera mieux que toi et il serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli corps.

Alors que sa main allait frôler le visage du jeune homme, Shuichi se dégagea et le fixa durement.

- je suis prêt !

…..

Comme si c'était un spectacle, la famille de Yuki était installée autour d'une sorte d'estrade où un mécanisme était installé. A leurs côtés se trouvaient Aizawa fils et père qui semblait heureux de la situation.

- tch…

- tu m'as l'air bien crispé Eiri lança le vampire dirigeant…. Tu es donc attaché à ce point à ton calice? Etonnant venant d'un homme tel que toi... froid, arrogant... la première fois ne t'a donc pas suffit?

- ….

- le silence est parfois plus éloquent que les paroles

- étant donné la situation « maître » je resterais de marbre, mais un jour, je vous le ferais payer comme vous le méritez !

- alors espère que ce jour viendra vite car ton cher et tendre vient d'entrer en scène… je suis curieux d'entendre sa voix déformée par la souffrance

- vous êtes un monstre souffla Thoma

- je ne l'ai pas forcé à prendre la place de votre beau frère !

- vous le saviez très bien continua t-il

- ….

Le sourire d'Aizawa répondit à Thoma dont le poing trembla alors que deux vampires installaient Shuichi, lui attachant les bras au dessus de sa tête et les pieds.

- arraché lui ses vêtements ordonna Taki en souriant, ça n'en sera plus qu'agréable

- comment pouvez-vous lança finalement Segu, votre prédécesseur ne l'aurais jamais permis

- oui il est mort et je vous ai vaincu en combat…

- déloyale coupa Mika, ça devrait être père au pouvoir

- que voulez vous, les honnête gens ne gagnent jamais

- ….

Un autre vampire beaucoup plus grand, gros et fort, tenant un fouet à la main s'approcha et salua son maître puis, il se plaça derrière Shuichi et donna le premier coup de fouet qui déchira la peau, un léger filet de sang coulant.

- hum…. Aucun cris… continu, il te reste quarante neufs coups à donner ordonna la maître, jubilant devant le visage crispé de Shuichi.

Les coups pleuvaient toujours plus fort, Shuichi gémissant et hurlant lorsque le bourreau frappait plusieurs fois au même endroit, entament la chair, le sang tachant le pantalon et se faisant absorbé par le sable du sol.

Les larmes coulant, les yeux fermés, Shuichi tenait tant bien que mal, essayant de retenir sa voix pour ne pas donner l'impression de perdre.

_Je dois tenir le coup…. Pour Yuki…._

Sa voix se brisa lorsque le fouet entra en contact avec la chair saillante de son corps, déchirant son muscle, faisant rire le maître et son fils.

Yuki dont les poings étaient aussi serrés que sa mâchoire n'était crispée et que son regard était noir, se jura mentalement de tuer le vampire qui touchait à son calice.

Il ne se préoccupa pas de sa famille qui se trouvait dans le même état de colère que lui lorsqu'un vent chaud souffla dans la salle.

- que ce passe t-il demanda Taki ?

- un courant d'air proposa son père

- c'est froid un courant d'air affirma Tatsuha, pas chaud…

- mais… ça se réchauffe de plus en plus non s'étonna Mika….

- BORDEL, TATSUHA ! SHUICHI VA…..

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRG !

Le cri qui venait de s'ajouter dans la pièce ne venait pas de Shuichi, mais du bureau qui était entrain de combattre des flammes qui semblaient sortir de l'intérieur de son corps, faisant fondre ses membres à « petit feu ».

- MERDE s'écria Tatsuha qui se leva, aniki…. Ça vient de….

Au même moment, les liens qui enserraient les poignets de Shuichi se dilataient, le laissant toucher le sol. Restant debout mais la tête baissée alors que les hurlements du bureau se faisaient de plus en plus forts, Shuichi ne bougea pas lorsque les vampires à la botte du roi se précipitèrent pour venir en aide au frappeur.

- Shuichi tenta Yuki, ayant la même difficulté à s'approcher de lui que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le monde d'en bas ? Shuichi tu m'entends ?

- Shuichi, que ce passe t-il demanda Mika, Shuichi ?

Lentement et comme une poupée désarticulée, Shuichi releva le visage et montra aux autres ses yeux d'une pâleur absolue et un sourire à faire trembler Lucifer lui-même.

- aniki demanda fébrilement Tatsuha c'est….

- Sargonnas !

- qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Thoma… on est vraiment mal si on n'arrive pas à le faire revenir à la normale

- dans quel pétrin tu nous a mit encore grogna Mika !

- je l'ignore moi-même soupira t-il, mais je crois qu'on a autre chose à faire

- ne restez pas planté là, attaquez le ordonna Aizawa, tuez le !

- NON !

Trop tard, l'interdiction de Yuki n'arrêta pas Taki qui envoya littéralement ses hommes se faire brûler. Entrée dans un état de colère tel que tous ceux qui étaient proche de lui à moins de dix mètres s'enflammaient sans aucunes chances de survit.

- sortez tous ordonna Aizawa père….

En effet, la chaleur devenait de plus en plus élevée dans la salle, à tel point que le mécanisme en bois qui avait soutenu Shuichi commençait à brûler lentement.

- aniki… Shuichi, je pense qu'il est trop faible… regarde tout le sang qu'il perd

- ….

_Mais oui… je n'avais pas vu, avec ce qu'il se passe, les plaies s'ouvrent de plus en plus…._

Se trouvant tout d'un coup stupide, Yuki ordonna à sa famille de suivre les indications d'Aizawa et de quitter la pièce jusqu'à ce que Shuichi sombre dans un léger coma du à une perte de sang très importante.

- bon dieu, que c'est-il passé demanda Mika en regardant la porte de la salle en métal lourd rougir sous l'effet de la chaleur…. C'était vraiment Shuichi ce…ce…

- monstre ajouta Thoma…. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose

- Eiri demanda Segu, le fixant avec sérieux, tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

- il s'agit de la réincarnation de Sargonnas

- si c'est une mauvaise blague, ce n'est pas drôle coupa Aizawa qui fixa Yuki avec colère, bon nombre de mes hommes sont morts

- ça ne sera pas une grande perte, dommage que votre fils n'ait pas brûler avec eux

- j'ai entendu Eiri… donc, as-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances, j'ai du mal à le croire…

- avec ce que tu as vu, tu ne le crois toujours pas ?

- en y réfléchissant bien ajouta Mika, une personne normale n'aurait jamais fait ça

- Kira à fait des analyse continua Tastuha et il n'y a aucun doute, c'est le dieu du chaos

- ….

Segu resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes lorsque Yuki les avertis que Shuichi devait s'être évanouis, la chaleur se faisant de moins en moins forte à travers la porte. Le blond, ouvrant prudemment, entra dans la pièce dont il ne restait plus grand-chose. Les cadavres étaient tous carbonisés à tel point que certaines parties avaient été désintégrées et Shuichi gisait au sol, inconscient du sang s'écoulant encore très légèrement de ses plaies.

- Eiri lança gravement Segu alors que le blond se mit accroupi pour regarder son calice… il va falloir prendre des mesures ! Tu sais de quoi Sargonnas peut être capable

- mais ce ne sont que des légendes père lança Tatsuha… et puis quel genre de mesure, tu ne peux pas le tuer… c'est le calice d'aniki

- l'enfermement dans nos sous-sols, il est bien trop dangereux pour nous continua Segu

- …. Eiri est-il au courant demanda Thoma ?

- non….

Ne s'occupant plus de Tatsuha qui essayait de convaincre son père de ne rien faire, le blond contempla le visage si calme et apaisé de Shuichi.

_Tu sembles dormir comme un ange…si je ne t'avais pas prit avec moi, cette partie de toi n'aurais jamais fait surface et voilà que je te condamne à vivre dans un sous-sol… il serait peut être temps que je te redonne ta liberté…_

Passant une main dans les cheveux bruns de Shuichi encore tièdes, il le souleva, glissant un bras sous ses genoux alors qu'il mit l'autre sous ses bras, le portant à la manière d'une princesse. Passant devant sa famille, il prit la direction de la voiture ignorant les interdictions du père d'Aizawa de quitter son manoir et les appels de sa famille.

* * *

Voila la fin, alors je n'ai pas coupé comme d'habitude vu que c'est le dernier chapitre que je pourrais poster vue que la semaine prochaine, je n'aurais pas accès à internet (monde cruel snif, snif….) donc je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur une interrogation (je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça hein^^) sinon heuuu j'espère que ça vous plaira comme d'habitude^^ ha hé étant en vacance, mon rythme de post était rapide, cependant dans une semaine c'est la rentrée, du coup je pense que je posterais les chapitres les mercredis et week end ! (Dans la mesure du possible hein !) Enfin j'attends vos avis avec impatience pour ce chapitre comme d'habitude !

Bisous !

Réponses aux reviews :

SariinaTsuki : Aizawa, une plaie, je suis entièrement d'accord ! je le déteste mais je pense que tu l'avais compris^^tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises concernant Yuki mais je n'en dit pas plus, je pense quand même que tu devineras qu'il ne restera pas très longtemps froid face au gentil Shu-chan possédé, enfin j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu^^

Yuuki-chann : j'ai voulu faire une ambiance familiale plutôt individualiste d'où le manque de réaction, la tendresse et la compassion n'étant pas vraiment dans leurs traits, bon je n'ai pas beaucoup à ajouter, tu avais raison, Yuki n'a pas tué Shuichi…. Enfin (qui sait comment va se passer la suite^^) la scène d'amour en détail, c'est prévue^^ mais pas pour le moment j'avoue^^ j'espère que cette suite que tu as attendu t'as plus autant que les autres chapitres^^

Hlne : tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer cette faute, je l'ai corrigé, ce n'était pas toi, tu avais raison (voilà ce qui arrive quand on a la flemme de relire^^) effectivement, Taki n'ira pas de main morte avec Shuichi, ce n'est que le début de son calvaire, mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Donc, j'espère que ça t'a plu^^

Suki Akimi : oui pour le bisous, j'ai voulu faire un peu de tendresse (même si c'est pas mon truc^^ je suis plus penché gore^^) sinon, merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait toujours plaisir, j'attends ton avis avec impatience !


	13. Chapter 13 Dilemme

Me revoilà après cette semaine d'absence qui fut très loooongue pour moi^^ Donc voici le chapitre 13 tout frais, sorti de mon esprit déjanté et sérieusement atteint m'enfin après 12 chapitres vous vous y êtes fait (normalement, du moins j'espère !) Qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter, j'espère que ça vous plaira comme d'habitude, il y aura un peu plus de romance dans ce chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

- hum….

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Shuichi reprit lentement conscience des choses.

- Yuki appela t-il doucement….

- je suis là répondit le blond.

Tournant légèrement la tête sur sa droite, Shuichi aperçu son vampire assis à son chevet le regard étrangement préoccupé.

Essayant de se mettre en position assise, Shuichi poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le blond se leva et le remit couché.

- ça fait mal lança t-il en passant sa main sur la bande qui lui entourait le torse

- tu te souviens de hier soir ?

Fermant les yeux, le visage déformé par la douleur de devoir se rappeler de sa soirée, le blond s'installa à ses côtés, passant sa main sur son front.

- t'as fièvre est tombée… alors pour hier soir ?

- je me souviens… du fouet… de Taki… de Aizawa-san mais après c'est le néant…

Yuki soupira puis se leva et parti se poser près de la fenêtre. Avec une extrême précaution, Shuichi se mit assis très lentement et fixa le plus vieux.

- qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal…

- il faut que je te dise quelque chose….

La voix grave de Yuki et son air sérieux mélangé à une pointe de tristesse inquiéta le calice.

- que…

- tu ne peux plus rester ici

- quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? J'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

- plusieurs personnes en effet….

Devant l'air déboussolé de Shuichi, Yuki s'injuria intérieurement d'avoir été aussi cru avec lui.

_Bravo Eiri... de mieux en mieux, tu le rassures là, y'a aucun doute la dessus... crétin..._

- écoute…. Durant tes absences, il se produit des choses étranges… dans le monde d'en bas et dans le château de l'autre quand tu te faisais fouetter….

Shuichi remarqua la crispation dans la voix de Yuki à ce moment et son regard interrogateur mis mal à l'aise le blond.

- je… je suis désolé… je ne me souviens de rien...

- bref coupa plus froidement Yuki pour se redonner contenance, le vieux te considère comme dangereux, de ce fait tu ne peux plus vivre ici… du moins pas dans de si bonnes conditions

- ….

- si tu restes tu devras vivre enfermé dans les sous-sols

- mais….JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL ! Aïe….

Shuichi ferma les yeux puis se calma et fixa Yuki de ses yeux violets.

- pourquoi ?

- tu pourrais tous nous tuer si tu es confronté à certaines situations, voilà pourquoi si tu restes ici tu dois aller au sous-sol

- mais je…enfin je ne veux pas….

- je m'en doute soupira le blond tout en allumant une cigarette c'est pour ça que tu peux partir d'ici….

- qu… mais… je suis ton calice, je croyais que tu deviendrais fou….

- je trouverais un remplaçant souffla t-il….tu pourras reprendre ta vie d'avant

- mais Tatsuha à effacé la mémoire de mes amis

- tu recommenceras tout à zéro, tu n'auras pas de mal à refaire ta vie….

Avant que Shuichi n'ait pu donner sa réponse, le blond venait de quitter sa chambre, le laissant seul avec ses nombreuses questions.

_Yuki… Pourquoi…_

Remontant difficilement ses genoux mais ignorant la douleur lancinante dans son dos, Shuichi se recroquevilla et se laissa aller à ses sanglots déchirants.

Derrière la porte, le blond, appuyé contre le mur, cigarette en bouche entendait clairement les pleurs du jeune homme qui pour une raison qu'il connaissait que trop bien lui déchiraient le cœur.

_Je suis désolé Shuichi… te voir vivre enfermer serais trop dur, je préfère sombrer dans la folie plutôt que de te priver de ta liberté… tu m'oublieras vite…_

S'éloignant de plus en plus, Yuki parti se réfugier dans sa chambre pour écrire dans le but d'extérioriser sa douleur la plus profonde.

- entré lança Shuichi, toujours assis mais s'étant arrêté de pleurer

- Shu-chan, je venais voir comment tu allais

- Tatsuha lança le jeune homme dont le sourire resta très triste

- ….

Le détaillant du regard, Tatsuha entra dans la chambre, referma derrière lui et s'installa à la place qu'occupait tantôt Yuki.

- toi, ça ne va pas bien lança le cadet des frères sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- Yuki… Yuki m'a expliqué que je devais partir où vivre au sous-sol

- ….

_Bravo aniki, quel tact…_

- tu sais quelque chose demanda le brun ?

- hn…

- s'il te plait Tatsuha implora Shuichi les larmes aux yeux, j'ai besoin de savoir, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Tatsuha soupira, regarda Shuichi puis soupira une nouvelle fois.

- d'accord….

….

- Mika demanda Yuki, tu n'aurais pas vu Tatsuha ?

- si je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il allait voir comment Shuichi se portait

- que…. Merde !

- mais Eiri ? Eiri ?

Mika avait beau l'appeler le blond montait déjà les escaliers. Alors qu'il arrivait vers la porte de Shuichi, il vit Tatsuha sortir l'air grave.

- Tastuha ! Appela t-il furieusement

- que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur, sa respiration coupée par le choc.

- aniki…. Tu…me fais mal !

- qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? REPOND !

- la… vérité…

Yuki, choqué le relâcha puis lui ordonna d'une manière sauvage de partir d'ici. Connaissant son grand frère, Tatsuha quitta les lieux sans demander son reste.

- Shuichi appela Yuki en entrant dans sa chambre…

Il le vit assit en tailleur sur son lit, la tête basse.

- Shui….

- pourquoi...je...je...suis un monstre... j'ai tué des gens... tué... tué...

Yuki s'approcha et s'installa sur le lit, regardant les larmes couler le long de son visage alors que le jeune homme ne semblait pas le voir.

- Shuichi souffla Yuki le plus doucement possible, ce n'était pas toi...

- SI ! Hurla t'il soudainement, fixant Yuki de ses yeux brûlants de colère et de peur, je le voulais... je sentais une force qui montait en moi et puis après... après...

Nouveau sanglot qui l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase, puis Shuichi senti une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il se retrouva contre un torse chaud et robuste, des bras puissants l'entourant d'une manière protectrice.

- Yu...ki...

Le blond, sa tête posée sur le haut de celle du jeune calice garda le silence, les yeux fermés.

- tu n'es pas un monstre Shuichi...si tu l'as fait, c'était pour me sauver... ou sauver les autres... le seul monstre ici c'est moi... je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser ici après que j'ai appris ta... particularité...

- Yuki...

Son nom sonna comme un agréable murmure, le blond resserrant sa prise sur le corps frêle de Shuichi alors que ce dernier ferma les yeux, profitant de la respiration paisible de son vampire et de la sensation de sécurité qu'il éprouvait soudainement.

- je veux rester avec toi... souffla t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil...

- ...

Yuki resta un moment dans la même position puis aussi délicatement que possible, il l'allongea et le regarda dormir.

_Alors je resterais avec toi... et je saurais te protéger comme il se doit...je t'en fait la promesse..._

Se penchant, Yuki se baissa, caressa ses douces lèvres et les embrassa chastement, ressentant un léger goût salé, pourtant la sensation qu'il éprouva était la plus intense et la plus agréable qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là.

...

- Eiri enfin tu es fou, tu n'es pas sérieux !

- j'en prends l'entière responsabilité répondit froidement le fils

- bon sang, il peut nous tuer à tout moment

- je saurais le maîtriser

- comme tu l'as fait chez Aizawa, tu ne contrôlais rien du tout, c'est un démon...

- tout comme nous je te rappel et nous vivons en liberté !

- bon sang... Thoma fait quelque chose, mon fils ne veut rien entendre...

- tch...

- Eiri commença Thoma...

- quoi ? Cracha t-il sauvagement...

- prendre une telle responsabilité te demandera de donner tout ton temps, peux tu vraiment faire ça ?

- ...

Le bleu des yeux de Thoma se plongea dans l'or de ceux de Yuki qui ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire.

- je le promets devant l'esprit de ma mère lança t-il d'une voix sûre !

Segu le regard étonné puis soupira.

- hé bien, dans ce cas là... Eiri à partir de maintenant, Shuichi dormira dans ta chambre, il est sous ta responsabilité, au moindre problème tu en subiras les conséquences est-ce clair ?

- très clair reprit-il sans aucune hésitation dans la voix.

Yuki se retourna non sans avoir fait un signe de reconnaissance à Thoma qui lui souria chaleureusement.

- votre fils est vraiment amoureux souffla Thoma en souriant, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver

- ... Seul l'avenir nous le dira grogna Segu... nous verrons bien... cependant je pense que ce jeune garçon nous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises.

Tatsuha regarda son père s'éloigner tout en approuvant mentalement les dires de son père.

Lorsque Yuki entra dans la chambre de Shuichi, il le vit en train de regarder par la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. S'approchant doucement, il tapota son épaule ce qui le fit se retourner.

- à quoi tu penses ?

- à beaucoup de chose avoua le jeune homme... je me demande comment vont mes amis

- très bien, j'en suis sûr... j'ai parlé avec le vieux... tu peux rester ici

- je devrais aller vivre dans le sous sol ?

- j'ai réussi à le convaincre...

- à quelle condition coupa Shuichi sans détacher son regard de l'extérieur

- tu arrives à me cerner mieux qu'au début fit remarquer le blond... à celle que tu viennes dans ma chambre

- uniquement ?

- uniquement, je dois t'avoir à l'œil

- ...

- tu n'as pas l'air ravi grogna légèrement le vampire dû au manque de réaction de son calice

- si... je vais préparer mes affaires

- ...

Silence total durant le transfert des affaires de Shuichi dans la grande chambre de Yuki. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils dormiraient dans le même lit, aucune réaction particulière de la part du brun qui c'était contenté de dire oui, pas de gémissement, pas de plaisanterie, pas d'étonnement rien, c'était comme si Yuki avait en face de lui une poupée sans volonté propre, c'est comme si Shuichi était automatisé.

Les affaires de Shuichi étaient toutes installées dans la grande pièce à vivre du blond alors que Mika débarqua joyeusement dans la chambre de ce dernier.

- tout va bien demanda t-elle ?

- ça va lui répondit Shuichi en lui souriant légèrement

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- ne soit pas grognon Eiri, au vue des récents événements, Tatsuha à eu l'idée d'une sortie à la plage

- la plage s'étonna Yuki!

Regardant son calice tout en soupirant, Yuki donna son approbation à sa sœur qui lui souria en le félicitant.

- vous avez le droit de faire ce genre de sortie ?

- nous tenons à l'extérieur si nous sommes correctement nourris, nous ne sautons pas sur les hommes, on peut se contrôler si nous ne sommes pas en manque

Shuichi le regarda puis s'installa sur le lit et pencha sa nuque sur le côté.

- je n'ai pas dit ça Shuichi grogna le blond

- tu as faim je suppose, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas bu

- j'ai prit du sang d'animal que nous conservons

- si nous allons à la plage, tu ne pourras pas te nourrir de toute la journée, tu vas être en manque

- ...

Soupirant bien malgré lui, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la nuque hâlée de Shuichi le blond senti sa faim apparaître. Il s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés. Il passa sa main derrière la tête de Shuichi pour le soutenir et planta ses crocs dans la chair du jeune homme qui comme à son habitude se crispa sous la douleur.

Une fois rassasié, Yuki se décolla et regarda son calice qui poussa un soupire de soulagement.

- bon, je vais les rejoindre, rendez vous dans la grande salle dans dix minutes, prend de quoi te baigner, le temps est beau

- ça marche.

Yuki quitta les lieux et laissa son calice seul.

_Shuichi... que t'arrive t-il... que dois-je faire... guider-moi..._

* * *

Voilàààà, personnellement, je le trouve vraiment bof, bof, m'enfin, j'espère que vous ne serais quand même pas trop trop déçu et que vous continuerais à me lire^^ j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Bisous !

Réponses au reviews :

Suki Akimi : les trucs gore sont romantiques ? On est vraiment en accord total là ! Bon dans ce chapitre, y'a pas trop de gore mais ça va pas tarder à revenir, j'espère que ça t'a plus quand même, j'attends ton avis avec curiosité!

Yuuki-chann : je sais c'est cruel de violenter notre petit Shuichi ! Mais j'aime ça et j'ai pas honte^^ j'ai coupé en plein baiser, je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va y en avoir d'autre^^ (et beaucoup plus intense) mais je n'en dit pas plus, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus, tes commentaires me font toujours très plaisir et me booste beaucoup^^ j'attends ton avis avec impatience !

SariinaTsuki : ha oui hein, quand c'est sanglant c'est bien^^ bon là comme dit avant, j'ai un peu réduit pour mieux reprendre après, même si je suis pas ravi de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu^^


	14. Chapter 14 Colère

Oy me revoilà après ces semaines d'absence pour un 14eme chapitre^^ j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances (j'avoue que les miennes ont été fatigantes, mais on s'en fout du moment que j'ai pu réfléchir à ma fiction n'est-ce pas^^) donc je post ce chapitre qui aura peut être moins d'action mais qui sera nécessaire pour la suite (les chapitres qui viendront après seront plus joyeux et gore je vous rassure ! hum même si joyeux et gore ça va pas ensemble normalement!^^) j'espère que ça vous plaira comme les autres ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Une plage de sable fin blanc luisant sous le beau temps, un soleil haut dans le ciel chauffant tout autour de lui, un vent léger qui soufflait entre les arbres qui entouraient la plage, une mer bleutée légèrement agitée, l'écume moussante se cassant contre les rochers et ce monde...ce monde... tellement de monde que Yuki en frissonna, faisant rire Mika.

- enfin Eiri, que ce passe t-il, ton caractère introverti t'empêche t-il de côtoyer le monde ?

- depuis quand es-tu aussi sarcastique Mika grogna le blond en lui lançant un regard noir ?

- depuis que je suis ta sœur aînée petit frère !

Mika appuya légèrement sur le "petit frère" ce qui fit bougonner Yuki.

- allons, allons Mika intervint gentiment Thoma, Eiri est venu avec nous c'est déjà beaucoup...

- oui coupa Tatsuha en ce moquant, ne brusquons pas le grand Yuki Eiri

- Tatsuha, la ferme...

- et toi continua le frère cadet sans se soucier des menaces du blond, tu en penses quoi Shu-chan ?

- ...

Devant l'absence de réponse, Yuki se retourna pour tomber sur des yeux lavande le fixer intensément puis le brun reporta son attention sur Tatsuha et lui souria légèrement.

- c'est très beau !

- tu es sûr que ça va Shuichi? demanda Thoma tout en suivant sa femme qui cherchait un emplacement

- oui, oui...

Ils s'installèrent sur le sable fin un peu à l'écart du monde et tous se changèrent pour se mettre en condition.

- Shu-chan demanda Tastuha, tu viens te baigner ?

- hum... d'accord

- je viens aussi

- aniki ?

- ...

Etonné, Tatsuha regarda son frère et Shuichi le dépasser puis il fixa Mika avec incompréhension.

- ne me regarde pas comme ça Tatsuha, je n'ai jamais su à quoi pensais notre frère !

- ... je vais les laisser seul alors si aniki va dans l'eau pour être avec Shuichi, autant qu'il profite!

- bonne initiative Tatsuha félicita Mika en souriant

Thoma quand à lui souriait comme un bien heureux, ravi de voir la tournure que prenait les choses.

Attirant tous les regards, les deux hommes entraient doucement dans l'eau, Shuichi légèrement en avant, les yeux fermés.

Yuki le regarda longuement, son corps svelte et parfait semblant onduler sous l'eau, sa peau brillante au soleil, ses yeux fermés et ses cheveux bougeant légèrement au rythme du vent. Tout semblait être parfait si le blond arrivait à ignorer les marques encore visible des coups de fouet que le jeune homme avaient supportés pour lui. Sentant une colère sourde monter en lui lorsqu'il repensa au visage souffrant de Shuichi, Yuki serra les poings et ferma les yeux, mâchoire crispée.

_Il faut vraiment que je me calme moi..._

- tient, tient, tient, mais n'est-ce pas Eiri et son précieux calice que je vois là ?

Se retournant immédiatement, Yuki fit face à la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir où le plus envie de tuer, Taki Aizawa.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi grogna le blond faisant ressortir son caractère de vampire

- j'ai pris quelques jours de repos Eiri lui répondit l'homme, ce n'est pas interdit

- et comme par hasard, tu viens sur cette plage en même temps que nous ?

- essaie de baisser d'un ton Eiri, ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler qui je suis !

Taki alors que Yuki allait le casser plutôt abruptement, se tourna vers Shuichi dont il toucha l'épaule.

- comment va-t-on dos ? Shu-chan demanda t-il d'une voix doucereuse

- ...

Se retournant presque immédiatement, Shuichi fit un mouvement de recul pour rompre le contact avec Taki qui se mit à rire.

- ne soit pas si réactif Shu-chan lui susurra t-il d'un air mauvais, je suis le fils du maître essaie de t'en souvenir

- je te conseil de te reculer immédiatement Taki grogna le blond.

Se retournant dans le but de rappeler à Yuki qui commandait, Taki s'arrêta, intimidé par le regard brulant de haine du blond qui s'était rapproché de son calice et qui venait de passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille sous le regard étonné de celui-ci.

- Yuki...

- ne t'en fais pas lui souffla le vampire, tu m'as entendu Taki, dégage d'ici avant que je ne t'y force

- ... Je suis venu ici parce que le maître veut voir Shuichi... mais seul !

- là tu rêves grogna le blond

- si tu étais un tant soit peu soucieux de ta famille ajouta Aizawa en commençant à sortir de l'eau, tu obéiras, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver...

- tch...

- Yuki souffla Shuichi en le voyant aussi raide qu'un cadavre...

- ...

- j'irais seul Yuki

- quoi ?

La vive réaction de Yuki étonné le calice qui c'était habitué à son impassibilité, il était rare que le vampire montre ces sentiments.

- tu sais très bien ce qu'il pourrait te faire là-bas...

- je t'ai suffisamment causé de problèmes, Aizawa-san a l'air totalement fou et tordu...et...et malade... Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire !

- à moi il ne fera rien, je suis plus fort que lui je te l'ai déjà dit

- toi peut être mais pense à Mika, à Tatsuha et Thoma... et ton père aussi, tu es son fils aîné

- ...

- j'irais, de toute manière vous avez des codes non...

- pour les vampires, bon sang explosa enfin Yuki en attrapant le bras de Shuichi et en le secouant

- Yuki... tu... tu me fais mal...

- tch... fait ce que tu veux après tout, je m'en fous... tu es facilement remplaçable !

Sortant de l'eau l'air contrarié, Yuki retourna vers sa famille alors que Shuichi, tête baissé regarda l'eau se mouvoir lentement.

- Eiri s'étonné Mika que... que fais-tu ?

- je rentre, j'ai à faire !

Enfilant ses vêtements, Yuki quitta les lieux sans un mot de plus.

...

- où est Yuki demanda Shuichi en regardant autour de lui tout en se séchant, étant sorti de l'eau

- il est rentré informa Thoma, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

- je... je vais rentrer aussi...

Shuichi enfila rapidement et assez maladroitement ses vêtements puis parti.

- bon sang grogna Tatsuha, on ne nous expliquera jamais rien où quoi ?

- ne t'énerve pas soupira Mika, Eiri nous suffit amplement...

Shuichi rentra environs trois heures plus tard, le temps de faire le trajet à pied, Yuki étant rentré avec sa voiture.

C'est donc essoufflé qu'il poussa les portes du manoir qui semblait étrangement silencieux.

_Ha mais... il y avait une sorte de réunion aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que Tatsuha à proposé la sortie..._

Essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, Shuichi s'appuya contre la porte fermée.

- Yuki appela t-il, Yuki tu es là ?

Seul le silence des lieux lui répondit. Etonné et sur que Yuki était rentrée, Shuichi commença à chercher partout. Cuisine, salon, salle à manger, bibliothèque, il fouilla même sa chambre et celle du vampire sans résultat.

- bon sang... ha mais dans son bureau, il doit sûrement y être.

Fier de savoir qu'il connaissait Yuki mieux que personne, Shuichi prit la direction du bureau du blond. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il voulu entrer lorsque des légers bruits se firent entendre à travers le bois de la porte.

Fronçant les sourcils, Shuichi se concentra d'avantage et posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée, plus sûr de vouloir entrer car plus il se concentrait, plus les bruits se transformait en gémissement.

Son cœur venait de rater un battement lorsque sa main appuya sur la poignée doucement et que la porte donna sur une obscurité totale, pourtant ses yeux ne le trompèrent pas et son cœur sombra définitivement quand il vit deux corps se déhancher au rythme d'une danse plus que sensuelle et corporelle. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il entendit la femme hurler le nom de son vampire qui semblait trop occupé pour sentir sa présence.

Reculant d'un pas fébrile, Shuichi sorti de la pièce tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Marchant comme un automate, il se rendit tel un pantin sans vie, il se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils rouge sang qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle et se laissa aller aux images qui défilaient devant ses yeux, obscurcissant son cœur et le ciel à l'extérieur par la même occasion.

- Shuichi appela une voix qu'il connaissait très bien, tu n'es pas à la plage ?

- Kira-san lança t-il en feintant un air joyeux, vous n'êtes pas à la réunion ?

- ho moi tu sais, les réunions, je trouve ça d'un ennuie mortel

- ho...

Baissant la tête et fixant ses pieds, il laissa Kira s'installer à ses côtés.

- tu ne m'as pas l'air bien Shuichi, je me trompe ?

- hn... si, si je vais bien

- le ciel ne partage pas ton avis lança doucement Kira en le regardant gentiment.

Shuichi leva la tête et vit le ciel assombri, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Soupirant, Shuichi laissa tomber ses épaules, lui qui avait une allure toujours fier et droite semblait se ratatiner sur place.

- tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- ... Mes amis me manquent tellement...

- je te comprends, ce n'est pas facile de se faire une nouvelle vie parmi des personnes si différentes de toi, il te faut du temps pour prendre des repères

- je sais... mais j'aimerais tellement les revoir... et qu'ils se souviennent de moi

- tu es unique Shuichi assura Kira d'un regard bienveillant, je doute qu'ils t'aient entièrement oublié à cause de Tatsuha

- peut être...

- hum... mais, tu n'as pas un autre problème ?

- ...

- c'est Eiri je me trompe ?

Relevant vivement la tête, son regard brûlant d'une certaine gêne, Shuichi démenti violemment.

- d'accord, d'accord, calme toi demanda Kira, craignant une arrivée de son démon intérieur

- je... Aizawa-san a demandé que je me rende chez lui seul...

- je vois... tu prends de gros risques Shuichi si tu vas là-bas seul... tu es encore très marqué

- que ?

- c'est moi qui t'ai soigné, ils ne t'ont pas manqué, j'étais étonné que tu sois toujours en vie avec ce genre de blessure

- je... c'est moi qui ai prit la décision... ils ne me feront rien, j'en suis persuadé

- tu ne te fis qu'à ton intuition je me trompe ?

- non, c'est vrai...est-ce que c'est mal ?

- ho non pas du tout !

Devant l'air éperdument triste de Shuichi, Kira se leva et lui tendit la main.

- suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer

- ... D'accord.

Kira suivit Shuichi jusqu'à l'extérieur puis jusqu'à une autre partie du manoir qui lui était encore jusque là inconnu.

- tu n'as jamais vu cet endroit, je me trompe ?

- non jamais, j'ai déjà vu Yuki y entrer, mais je ne lui ai jamais posé de question, de toute manière il ne m'aurait pas répondu... comme toujours.

Kira regarda le jeune homme baisser la tête puis ouvrit la porte et invita le calice à entrer.

La pièce était très lumineuse, de grandes baies vitrées remplaçaient les murs. Les couleurs étaient très chaude, mélange de rouge, d'orange et de marron, rendant l'atmosphère très agréable. Le plafond était entièrement peint en noir et parsemé de petite touche blanche qui faisait penser à un ciel étoilé. L'espace était entièrement rempli de photo souvenirs représentant la famille de vampire et les quelques étagères présentes étaient remplies d'album photos.

- c'est ici que l'histoire de notre clan s'écrit

- c'est...c'est magnifique !

- effectivement... tu peux regarder si tu le souhaite

- merci !

Shuichi s'approcha doucement des photos et regarda l'histoire passée Yuki et de sa famille. Ce qui le frappa en premier fut qu'étant jeune, Yuki semblait moins fermés sur lui-même et plus souriant, surtout lorsqu'il était aux côtés d'une magnifique femme blonde aux yeux dorés.

- c'était leur mère ?

- effectivement, Aiko Uesugi, une magnifique femme et d'une gentillesse sans borne, elle te ressemblait beaucoup, gentille, respectueuse, Eiri était une tout autre personne avec elle tout comme lorsqu'il est avec toi

- hm... peut être...

- tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ?

- je...

- je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là grogna une voix rauque ?

Se retournant brusquement Shuichi se senti petit sous le regard noir du blond dont la chemise était ouverte sur son torse imberbe.

- Eiri voyons lança Kira soudainement mal à l'aise, ne t'emporte pas ainsi...

- ...

Passant devant le médecin sans lui porter une attention particulière, Yuki attrapa brusquement le bras de Shuichi et le tira hors de la pièce, direction sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il ferma la porte derrière lui et obligea Shuichi à lui faire face, encrant son regard chargé de colère dans celui confus du plus jeune.

- Yuki je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... ce n'est pas de la faute de...de Kira-san...

- la ferme !

- ...

Shuichi fit ce que lui demanda Yuki, bien trop impressionné par le ton glacial du blond.

- tu vas oublier ce que tu viens de voir, j'irais m'expliquer avec Kira, tu n'aurais pas du entrer dans cette pièce

- mais...pourquoi ?

- tu n'es pas vampire Shuichi !

- ...

Moment de silence ou Yuki se contenta de fixer Shuichi qui venait de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules.

- tch soupira t-il... aller, c'est bon je ne ferais rien à Kira... retourna dans la chambre

- non...

- pardon ?

Yuki le regarda étonné alors que Shuichi releva la tête et le fixa avec une rage luisante dans ses yeux à tel point que le vampire pensait avoir en face de lui sa personnalité démoniaque, mais la couleur lavande de ses yeux le détrompait.

- j'ai dit NON hurla t-il à son briser la voix, je ne suis pas un vampire et je suis bien content parce que tu es quelqu'un de...

- de quoi gronda Yuki les poings serrés, vas-y dit le !

- de DETESTABLE ET DE REPUGNANT, TU NE VAUS PAS MIEUX QU'AIZAWA, JE TE DETESTE PLUS QUE TOUT !

Sur ses mots, Shuichi quitta Yuki au pas de course et sorti en trombe du château.

- Eiri cria Kira en débarquant dans sa chambre, j'ai vu sortir Shuichi en trombe qu'est-ce qu'il... Eiri ?

Debout dans sa chambre, Yuki fixait l'endroit où Shuichi était présent quelques minutes avant.

- Eiri est-ce que...ça va demanda t-il doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule avec prudence ?

- qu'il aille en enfer ! Je saurais le remplacer grogna t-il sauvagement avant de quitter lui aussi la chambre.

* * *

Voilààààà c'est finit pour ce chapitre, j'avoue que je ne le trouve pas terrible mais il est nécessaire pour la suite^^ donc j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même et j'attends vos avis avec impatience!

Réponses aux reviews:

Yuuki-chann : Merci pour tes encouragements, ce n'est peut être pas visible dans ce chapitre, mais effectivements, Yuki est les autres ne sont pas au bout de leur surprises, Shuichi réserve encore quelques surprises plus ou moins agréable^^ en tout cas comme dit précédemment merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et j'espère que ça ta plu encore une fois!

Hlne : Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas de moment sadique dans ce chapitre^^ j'espère que ça ta plu quand même, tes avis compte beaucoup pour moi ainsi que tes encouragements mais petite révélation, dans le prochain chapitre, Shuichi et Yuki vont très certainement beaucoup souffrir, le gore sera de retour, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre!

SariinaTsuki : Voici la suite que tu as attendu et j'espère qu'elle ta plu, je suis désolé de te déprimé, mais j'avoue être plus à l'aise avec ce genre de situations plutôt que les situation joyeuse et guimauveuses! (j'espère que ce chapitre ne vas pas te décevoir tout de même) la suite promet d'être plus mouvementé et la re-suite promet d'être plus joyeuse^^ (enfin normalement!)

Suki Akimi : Les trucs gore sont pour bientôt! j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus même si yuyu-chan (je suis fan du surnom^^) à péter son plomb avec shu-chan^^ en tout cas j'attends ton avis avec beaucoup d'impatience!( écrire une chanson? géniale^^)


	15. Chapter 15 Décision

Voilà le chapitre 15, donc tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour ce looooooong moment sans postage mais j'ai une excuse très valable, je passais mon bac, je n'avais donc pas le temps de poster ou même d'écrire, mais rassurez vous, cette période étant terminé, je me remets au travail et sans tarder ! Enfin cessons le « blablatage inutile», j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous et encore désolé pour cette attente, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier encore cette fiction !

* * *

- enfin Eiri explosa finalement Mika en le voyant manger tranquillement, ça fait une semaine que Shuichi est parti et tu restes sans rien faire ?

- ce n'est plus mon problème lui répondit le blond, je survis très bien sans

- et comment tu te nourris s'enquit Thoma ?

- à ton avis ?

- Eiri gronda Segu ta survie dépend de ton calice et pas de tes conquêtes aussi séduisantes soient-elles

- je serais l'exception le vieux...

- aniki soupira Tatsuha... est-ce que tu sais au moins où Shu-chan est parti ?

- je m'en fous je te dis, alors lâche moi avec ça !

- Shuichi est sûrement parti chez le maître lança Kira qui débarqua dans la grande salle

- comment tu le sais s'énerva soudainement Yuki en se levant d'un mouvement brusque

- si ce n'était pas le cas, ne crois-tu pas que Taki serait revenu à la charge pour demander auprès de Shuichi ?

- ...

- cela fait une semaine que nous n'avons plus de ses nouvelles, réfléchit donc un peu Eiri grogna Kira d'une voix étonnamment froide, continue de cette manière et tu perdras Shuichi pour de bon !

- je te l'ai dit je m'en contre fous royalement

- alors espérons que Shuichi se fiche de toi également souffla le médecin en se retournant d'un pas décidé vers son laboratoire.

Yuki fixa un point devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vague.

...

- alors Shu-chan souffla Taki à son oreille alors que sa main parcourrait son torse luisant de sang frais, cela fait une semaine et tu penses toujours que ton vampire va venir te chercher ?

- ...il...viendra souffla faiblement le calice, les yeux mi-clos, son corps totalement anesthésié par la douleur des marques qui parcourraient son corps.

Torse nue, attaché par les bras tel Jésus sur sa croix, Shuichi avait la tête baissé, le sang coulant le long de ses épaules, de son torse, de son crâne, de ses mains et de ses jambes, rien de son corps n'avait été épargné.

- en tout cas continua Taki en léchant une plaie pour profiter du sang du calice, maintenant je sais pourquoi tu as tant plu à Eiri, il aime les choses fragiles, les peaux douces et le sang particulièrement sucrée... dommage que je ne puisse pas te mordre... j'aimerais tellement entendre ta jolie voix une fois encore...

Se retournant, un sourire de fou sur le visage, Taki attrapa un tisonnier encore brûlant et s'approcha de Shuichi dont les larmes se mélangeaient au sang présent sur son visage.

- voyons voir si tu supporte le feu quand ton démon intérieur n'a pas le dessus.

Dans un hurlement de douleur qui fit sourire Taki, Shuichi senti le tisonnier entrer en contact avec sa peau si fragile qui commença à fondre doucement sous la chaleur.

- quelle voix merveilleuse souffla Aizawa alors que la chair était à découverte, que j'aime te voir ainsi...

- Taki appela le maître des vampires, j'ai à parlé à ton jouet!

- tss... oui père...

Taki s'inclina puis quitta les lieux laissant son père avec Shuichi.

- mon fils est bien cruel de te faire subir tout ceci avoua Aizawa... cependant si tu avais obéis... pourquoi tenir tant à Eiri ? Il se fiche de toi tu le sais

- ...

Seules les larmes répondirent à Aizawa qui soupira tout en s'approchant de Shuichi. Il lui fit relever la tête et encra son regard sombre dans celui désespéré de Shuichi.

- pauvre petit... tu n'as rien demandé et tu te retrouves dans cette situation... quel dommage d'être tombé sur Eiri...

- il...est...plus...intègre que vous ne le serez jamais lança Shuichi, ses yeux devenus plus froid

- pourquoi prendre encore sa défense, il t'a abandonné tu sais

- je crois en lui c'est tout...j'ai confiance !

- tu es naïf Shuichi

- J'AI CONFIANCE ! Hurla le jeune homme, accentuant ses plaies par la même occasion

- ... tu es stupide...pourquoi réagir d'une telle manière... je suis désolé Shuichi mais je vais devoir t'apprendre à te conduire de façon convenable...

- qu...quoi ?

Les yeux de Shuichi s'agrandirent de peur et d'angoisse lorsqu'il vit Aizawa prendre un scalpel.

- essaie de me comprendre...

- HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

...

- Eiri est-ce que ça va paniqua Thoma en voyant le blond qui venait de lâcher sa tasse de café qui se brisa sur le sol

- merde...

Serrant les dents, se tenant la poitrine, Yuki était parcouru de sueurs froides.

- aniki ça va demanda Tatsuha ?

- je...Shui...

Yuki ne put ajouter quelque chose de plus qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

- tch souffla t-il en se relevant d'un coup

- calme toi aniki assura Tatsuha en lui passant un linge humide sur le front, tu as fait un malaise

- hn...

- tu as ressenti quelque chose à propos de Shuichi je me trompe ?

- c'était comme si j'étais à sa place... il est avec Taki... Kira avait raison

- et comment est-il ?

- ...

Le silence répondit à Tatsuha qui soupira et épongea le front de son frère qui se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

- que vas-tu faire ?

- je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire murmura le blond... je l'ai laissé tomber, trompé et je ne sais quoi d'autre... il a le droit de retrouver sa liberté

- avec Taki ironisa Tatsuha, tu crois qu'il est bien ?

- je ne pensais pas à ça grogna le blond en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre...

- tu vas le récupérer et le libérer ?

- ...

- aniki, tu sais ce...

- je sais ce que ça veut dire souffla t-il... je préfère terminer fou à lié que de le voir souffrir... il ne mérite pas ça

- tu sais aniki, je ne te suis pas vraiment, tu l'aimes ou pas ?

- ...

- donc tu l'aimes, mais tu le trompe, l'insulte et reste froid face à lui... pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressens, je suis sûr que Shuichi ressens la même chose que toi !

- peut être... mais maintenant...

- rien n'est jamais trop tard aniki lança sérieusement le cadet, ne laisse pas passer quelqu'un comme Shuichi, tu sais, il est vraiment unique, il t'a accepté comme tu étais, il est gentil et se moque des apparences... profite de la chance que tu as, va te faire pardonné et montre lui à quel point tu l'aimes !

Tatsuha ne laissa pas le temps à son grand frère de répliqué qu'il quitta la chambre sous le regard ébahis du vampire blond.

_Merci... petit frère..._

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond alors que le sommeil l'emportait doucement.

Environs deux heures plus tard, Yuki se réveilla lentement de son sommeil sans rêves.

- Shuichi...

Se rappelant des événements précédents, il se leva d'un coup et parti rapidement dans la grande salle.

- où vas-tu Eiri demanda Segu ?

- récupérer Shuichi, que ça te plaise où non !

- soit prudent Eiri lança Mika en s'approchant de lui

- hn...

Yuki quitta le salon puis entra dans sa voiture, il démarra en trombe et conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la demeure de Taki et son père.

Arrivé devant le manoir, Yuki sorti en trompe et frappa un coup sec dans la porte en bois, alarmant un des hommes de mains d'Aizawa.

- vous n'avez pas été appelé lança un homme de main je...

Il fut coupé par la poigne de Yuki qui l'attrapa au col et le plaquant durement contre le mur adjacent.

- dis-moi où il est !

- qui...ça ?

- SHUICHI !

- je... l'ignore

- ne me mens pas ou je fais de toi un simple souvenir cracha t-il, ses yeux aussi froid que de la glace

- c...cave...

Yuki le bouscula violemment pour le laisser tomber au sol comme un vulgaire objet.

- tient, mais ne serait-ce pas ce très cher Eiri ?

- toi grogna t-il, faisant ressortir toute sa fureur, Taki, où est Shuichi ?

- Shuichi, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est là ?

- espèce d'enfoiré... je vais te...

- je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, d'autant plus que tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu n'es pas sur ton territoire que je sache ! Tu ne fais pas la loi !

- un des hommes de mains de ton père grogna t-il, m'a dit que Shuichi était dans la cave alors ferme là avec ton cinéma et conduit moi à lui !

Taki perdit son sourire puis poussa un grognement devant celui qu'affichait à présent le vampire blond.

- tss... montre moi le chemin maintenant avant que je ne t'explose !

- c'est hors de ques...

- tu as oublié nos règles Taki siffla le blond encore plus sadiquement que précédemment, tu ne peux pas prendre le calice d'un autre vampire, hors je te rappelle que Shuichi m'appartiens

- mais lui, le veut-il répliqua perfidement son ennemi?

Le blond perdit un instant son sourire avant de fixer Taki d'une rage sourde qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

- amène moi à lui ordonna une nouvelle fois Yuki

- ...

Taki se crispa puis se soumit au blond et le conduisit à la cave où était enfermé Shuichi. Au même moment, Aizawa en sorti, les vêtements tâchés de sang.

Voyant rouge, Yuki attrapa le père par le col et le plaqua avec une violence rare contre le mur, encrant son regard dans celui de son homonyme.

- qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !

- simple punitions ! Maintenant, lâche-moi si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème toi et ta famille

- ...

- je ne le répéterais pas Eiri !

Le blond grogna, resta un instant sans rien faire de plus que de fusiller Aizawa du regard puis le relâcha.

- bien, tu sais qui est ton maître

- on verra bien...

- tu peux le récupérer, il est trop têtu pour moi... mais se fut fort attrayant !

Yuki se retint avec force de ne pas tuer sauvagement comme il savait si bien le faire l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il prit une grande respiration puis poussa la porte en bois et la son cœur ne fit qu'un bon dans sa poitrine.

Shuichi attaché semblait être sans vie, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement et ses yeux étaient à demi ouverts comme s'il était dans un état de transe. Son corps était mutilé de part et d'autre et le sang coulait de certaines plaies alors qu'il coagulait pour d'autre.

Le blond s'approcha doucement, les jambes légèrement tremblantes et une rage difficilement contenue dans son être.

- Shuichi murmura t-il doucement comme s'il avait peur de se faire jeter

- je...savais que tu...viendrais... Souffla difficilement le jeune homme

- tch... Baka murmura le blond en posant sa main sur la joue maculé de larme et de sang, je vais te sortir de là

- j'ai...confiance...

Yuki eut toute les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes devant la confiance aveugle que lui faisait son calice alors qu'il l'avait trompé, insulté et même abandonné.

_Tu n'es qu'une enflure Eiri...et de première...tu ne vaux pas mieux que Taki et son vieux..._

Le détachant de ses chaînes sans mal, il le porta à la manière d'une princesse puis traversa le manoir avant de s'arrêter devant la porte, sentant Taki et Aizawa derrière.

- une chose est sûr lança t-il sur un ton qu'il n'avait eu qu'une seul fois et qui lui avait valu nombre de corps détruits, vous le touchez encore et règles ou pas je vous tuerais, j'espère que vous m'avez compris.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses protagonistes de répondre qu'il parti, disparaître dans l'obscurité.

...

- comment va-t-il demanda Thoma ?

- il va bien, Sargonnas devrait l'aider à cicatriser plus vite, cependant, il a subit de lourdes blessures psychologique !

- tu m'étonne rétorqua Tatsuha, avec les deux malades mentaux... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aniki ?

- ...

- Eiri appela Mika

- lui rendre sa liberté... j'aurais besoin de toi Tastuha

- mais... aniki...

- ne discute pas avec moi grogna le blond, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, il a assez souffert par ma faute !

- Eiri tu sais ce que cela veut dire !

- je le sais le vieux, je ferais avec... il a le droit à une vie normale

- rien ne sera normal autour de lui Eiri affirma Kira, il est peut être préférable de le laisser ici...

- avec Taki et l'autre pourriture qui traînent dans le coin, je ne préfère pas non... ma décision est prise, Tatsuha, ce soir, ces blessures seront normalement guéri tu lui effaceras la mémoire, on le ramènera dans son appart et il reprendra sa vie comme si je n'étais jamais apparu !

- ...

Tatsuha regarda son frère puis soupira et accepta bien malgré lui.

- je continu à croire que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution Eiri repris Thoma

- je m'en fous de ton avis !

Yuki les laissa dans le salon puis parti dans la chambre de Shuichi où il entra. Il le vit allongé dans les draps blanc, ses plaies commençant déjà à se cicatrisées. Il s'installa sur le rebord de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns puis descendit sa main le long de ses joues, sa mâchoire pour enfin terminer sur les lèvres fines et légèrement rosées.

- Shuichi...

Se penchant légèrement, Yuki déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son calice dans une tendre caresse qui le fit frissonner de toute part. Se relevant, il le couva un instant du regard puis soupira en glissant une nouvelle fois sa main sur le visage angélique de Shuichi.

- Shuichi murmura t-il tendrement...

...

Le soir venu, Tatsuha avait procédé à son rituel d'effacement de mémoire sous le regard brisé de Yuki qui avait du mal à caché sa douleur aux yeux de sa famille.

- c'est fait aniki lança doucement Tatsuha...

- bien, on va le ramener dans son appartement...

- tu es bien conscient qu'il aura perdu tous ses souvenirs nous concernant et que ses amis retrouveront leurs mémoires, de ce fait il ignora tout de toi...  
- je sais Kira... mais je l'ai décidé ainsi, Tastuha vient avec moi !

- j'arrive...

Encore endormi, Yuki le porta et le ramena chez lui avec Tastuha après environs quarante minutes de trajet. Ils arrivèrent à passer par la porte de secours du bâtiment.

- rien a changé...

- aniki tu es sûr de toi ?

- je n'ai jamais pris les bonne décisions dans ma vie...je suis convaincu qu'aujourd'hui c'est ce que je fais

- ... Comment tu vas faire ?

- j'ai facilement accès à d'autre proie

- tu l'aimes je me trompe ?

- ...

L'absence de réponse et le regard que Yuki avait sur Shuichi installé dans ses draps rouge lui donna raison. Il soupira puis poussa un grognement.

- si Taki et son père n'avaient pas été là, tu aurais pu vivre tranquillement avec Shuichi

- ... ça n'a rien à avoir avec ça Tastuha... tout est de ma faute

- tu ne savais pas vraiment que...

- ferma là, j'ai fait mon choix n'en parlons plus !

Yuki se releva, jeta un dernier regard sur Shuichi et intima à son frère de le suivre sans un mot de plus.

...

- hn...

Se levant, les cheveux en bataille, Shuichi ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis il passa sa main étonné de voir que ses joues étaient humides.

- pourquoi... Je pleur... pourquoi... j'ai mal lança t-il dans un sanglot déchirant.

Ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, il se laissa aller à sa tristesse inconnue.

* * *

La reprise est difficile, je trouve ce chapitre particulièrement mauvais, que j'ai honte... M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, si c'est non, surtout dites moi ce qui ne vous a pas plu^^ enfin j'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié un minimum, j'ai un peu galéré j'avoue ! Dans tous les cas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme toujours !

SariinaTsuki : Hé oui, Shuichi souffre beaucoup^^ mais j'aime torturer les personnages que j'apprécie ! (Qui aime bien châtie bien dit-on) enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu j'attends ton avis avec impatience toi et ton enthousiasme permanent^^

yuuki-chann : Hé oui, Yuki est un vrai c**** mais j'aime ça, pour une petite explication, si Shuichi ne s'est pas transformé c'est qu'il essaie de résister face à son démo et pour une fois je voulais qu'il pique une crise en tant que Shuichi et pas en tant que Sargonnas^^ en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu malgré un retournement de situation qui me fait bizarre aussi, j'attend avec impatience tes remarques qui sont toujours pertinentes pour moi !

Suki Akimi : Voila la suite que tu semble avoir attendu avec impatience^^ hé oui, faut bien que Yuki face deux ou trois bêtises, la pouf comme tu l'appel à son importance dans les prochains chapitre, donc elle reviendra mais ne la tue pas, j'en ai encore besoin un peu hein^^ (range ce death note immédiatement ! j'ai besoin de cette gourde moi !) en tout cas, j'espère que ça ta plus !

ps: excusez moi des fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a^^ j'ai relu mais bon, on est jamais à l'abris d'innatention! voilà je vous laisse bisous!


	16. Chapter 16 Nouvelle vie et ses questions

Voila le chapitre 16 que je mets en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ je suis désolé de l'attente qui peut être longue et parfois énervante, mais pour ma défense, j'aime prendre le temps de bien faire les choses pour que la fiction se tienne du mieux possible^^ enfin voilà pour les excuses, voici la suite bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

- Shu-chan appela un jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux d'un noir profond, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

- hn...

- Shuichi appela t-il encore une fois ?

- Hiro-chan...est-ce que...ça t'ai déjà arrivé de te réveiller et d'avoir l'impression qu'il te manquait quelque chose... mais sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?

- ...

Hiro regarda son meilleur ami avec plus de sérieux puis il se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux et souria légèrement alors qu'il regardait les autres élèves se diriger à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui leur servait d'étude.

- en toute honnêteté, non

- ha...

- et ce manque dur depuis longtemps ?

- ce matin... c'est comme si je m'étais réveillé d'un long rêve mais que la partie la plus importante, je l'avais oublié...

Devant l'air un peu troublé de son ami, Shuichi émit un petit rire nerveux.

- je suis un peu bête non ?

- venant de toi Shu-chan lança Hiro tendrement, je ne suis étonné de rien, tu es tellement spécial !

Les joues de Shuichi prirent quelques rougeurs puis il se leva et s'étira de tout son long.

- possible, bon allez, il faudrait qu'on y aille sinon notre professeur d'art va encore s'énerver de notre retard

- de ton retard rectifia le roux, je suis toujours à l'heure moi !

- d'ailleurs à propose de ça, comment tu fais, tu es toujours avec moi, tu devrais arriver en retard comme moi

- sauf que contrairement à certain je ne traine pas dans les couloirs à discuter avec les autres, je vais directement en classe informa Hiro en souriant

- maiiiiiis heuuuu...

Hiro se mit à rire suivit par Shuichi qui en oublia un instant ses doutes.

...

- tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Hiro-chan souria gentiment Shuichi, je n'habite pas si loin

- mais il fait nuit !

- dés que je suis rentré, je t'envois un message, rassuré ?

- hn.

Hiro fit la moue puis souria et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami tout en montant sur son scooter.

Shuichi quand à lui marchait tranquillement dans les rues quasiment désertes, éclairées par les lampadaires.

_J'aurais peut être dû demander à Hiro de me ramener... ces conférences avec les professeurs d'arts sont tellement longues... et puis j'ai faim !_

Posant sa main sur son ventre qui venait de gargouiller, Shuichi soupira puis emprunta une ruelle qui menait à un combini non loin de chez lui.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il entendit un léger bruit qui le fit s'arrêter, puis un autre qui le fit se retourner.

Déglutissant, il regarda tout autour de lui, la panique se gravant lentement sur son visage.

_Du calme Shu, tu as faim... ton esprit te joue des tours... _

Se rassurant lui-même, le brun se retourna et commença à marcher un peu plus vite néanmoins lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un et tomba lourdement au sol.

- aïe... désolé...

- tient donc, tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi petite ?

- hu... petite... il y a méprise je...

- hey les gars lança celui qui était entré en contact avec Shuichi, matez un peu canon !

- canon ?

- tu m'étonnes, dis donc toi, ça te brancherais de venir avec nous boire un verre ? demanda un autre qui apparu derrière Shuichi

- heu... non... je suis... désolé mais j'ai... j'ai quelque chose à faire... bonsoir !

Alors qu'il se pressa pour dépasser les deux hommes, celui qui l'avait percuté lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- aïe !

- dis donc princesse, on te fait une faveur de t'inviter avec nous et tu refuses ?

- ouais, on va t'apprendre la politesse répliqua le second alors que sa main relevait déjà le t-shirt rouge de Shuichi

- je...LACHEZ-MOI !

- quelle jolie voix, elle me plait beaucoup, j'aimerais l'entendre encore lança le premier tout en se collant contre son corps frêle, tu m'as l'air délicieux !

- non... pitié... AIDEZ-MOI !

- je crois pouvoir deviner qu'il n'a pas envie de jouer avec vous grinça une voix tellement froide qu'elle fit sursauté les deux voyous ainsi que Shuichi

- quoi s'indigna l'un d'eux, tu te prends pour qui ?

- pour celui qui va te foutre une raclée répliqua l'homme toujours dans la pénombre

- tu parles, on va voir ça !

Aussitôt dit l'homme laissa tomber Shuichi au sol, sorti un couteau et fonça sur l'inconnu.

- ATTENTION !

La voix de Shuichi se brisa alors qu'il ferma les yeux, ayant trop peur de voir qui sortirait vainqueur de la bataille qui opposait deux hommes contre un.

- oy gronda la voix !

Les yeux légèrement humides, Shuichi les ouvrit, reconnaissant la voix de l'homme qui était venu à son secours.

- hum...

- on t'a jamais dit de ne pas traîner dans les ruelles sombres la nuit ?

- j'allais rentrer chez moi...

- la prochaine fois, essaie d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi, fillette ! Ironisa l'homme

Vexé dans sa fierté masculine et malgré ses jambes flageolantes, Shuichi se releva et fixa l'homme dont il percevait uniquement la carrure robuste.

- je sais parfaitement me débrouiller seul figurez-vous

- j'ai vu ça ricana l'inconnu

- vous êtes plutôt mal élevé pour parler à un inconnu comme ça d'abord

- quelle réplique... Et c'est un manque d'éducation de ne pas remercier les personnes qui sauvent la vie des autres !

Comme s'il venait de réalisé la plus logique des choses sur terre, Shuichi se mordilla la lèvre inférieur puis soupira et fixa le point devant lui qu'il imagina être le visage de l'inconnu.

- vous avez raison... merci beaucoup ajouta t-il avec un sourire presque tendre et des yeux brillants

- tch...

Sentant un mouvement se faire, Shuichi se rapprocha de l'ombre, main tendu vers l'avant comme s'il voulait le retenir.

- attendez s'entendit-il dire... je ne connais... même pas votre nom !

- ...

- s'il vous plait... Enfin je veux dire, juste votre nom...

- tu n'en a pas besoin lui répondit son sauveur d'une voix un peu trop sensuel pour le jeune homme qui se senti rougir... j'assurerais tes arrières...

Puis l'homme sembla avoir disparu de la même manière qu'il était apparu, aussi mystérieusement qu'une ombre.

- merci souffla Shuichi... Merde ! Faut que je rentre avant que le combini ferme !

Se retournant, il se mit à courir en direction de chez lui aussi rapidement qu'il savait le faire.

...

- tu as été QUOI !

- calme toi Hiro-chan, je vais bien rassura Shuichi alors que son meilleur ami l'examinait déjà sous toute les coutures

- bon sang Shu-chan, je te l'avais dit non et puis tu aurais pu me le dire dans ton message hier soir ?

- ça va... je suis en vie non et puis si je te l'avais dit hier soir tu aurais débarqué immédiatement !

- c'est pas faux... Et ce gars, tu l'as vu ?

- non... il ne m'a pas dit son nom...

- à mon avis grogna Hiro pour être tombé sur toi comme ça, ça devait être un vicelard

- tu penses ?

- évidemment, c'est un peu gros comme coïncidence

- il ne m'a pas laissé une impression pareille... et puis il avait l'air... gentil

- il a mit k.o deux mecs armés, c'est pas ce que j'appelle gentil

- peut être...

Devant l'air soucieux de Shuichi Hiro se mordit la langue puis ébouriffa ses cheveux en riant.

- qui sait, tu as peut être un ange gardien à tes côtés, c'est vrai quoi tu es Shindo Shuichi après tout !

- tu as sans doute raison, bon allez viens, nos cours d'art ne vont pas attendre

- c'est pas faux, il n'empêche que la prochaine fois qu'on finit aussi tard, je te ramène chez toi d'accord ou pas

- oui papa !

- hey !

Hiro et Shuichi commencèrent à se battre gentiment avant d'entrer dans leur salle de clase.

- hé bien Shindo-san, vous ne m'avez pas l'air très inspiré, je me trompe ?

- désolé sensei répondit piteusement Shuichi, la tête penchée sur son carnet...

- faite le nécessaire Shindo-san !

- oui...

Soupirant devant son établi, Shuichi regarda par la fenêtre comme si l'inspiration qui lui faisait défaut se trouvait à l'extérieur. Posant un coude sur sa table et soutenant sa tête avec sa main, il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de ce concentré du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_Allez fait le vide Shu... fait le vide..._

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Shuichi se concentra d'avantage alors qu'une haute silhouette apparaissait dont le visage n'était pas défini. Tout était flou, le jeune homme ne percevait rien si ce n'est qu'une aura mystérieuse, sensuelle mais également quelque peu rassurante et qu'une sensation de chaleur prenait lentement le dessus sur son être comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur, lentement, très lentement.

- Yu...ki...

- tu as dis quelque chose Shuichi demanda Hiro ?

- hein...heu non je réfléchissais c'est tout souria t-il

- ho, hé bien tu devrais te dépêcher de terminer sinon sensei ne va pas apprécier

- oui tu as raison !

Shuichi reporta son attention sur la feuille qui lui faisait face, puis prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il se mit à dessiner.

- Shu-chan où tu vas aussi vite ? On est invité au karaoké par les potes !

- plus tard Hiro-chan, je dois aller à la bibliothèque

- ...

Hiro regarda son ami effaré par ce qu'il venait de dire, la bibliothèque et Shuichi n'était pas deux mots compatibles et pourtant le jeune semblait être pressé d'y être.

- bonjour jeune homme lança la bibliothécaire, que puis-je pour vous ?

- j'aimerais consulter les archives de la ville s'il vous plait

- bien sûr, vos recherches couvrent des personnes en particulier ?

- hum... pas vraiment soupira Shuichi, mais j'ai tout mon temps

- bien, voici les codes pour consulter les archives, cependant vous n'aurez accès qu'à la partie publique bien sûr

- merci beaucoup !

Shuichi se dirigea dans une partie un peu isolé de la bibliothèque du côté informatique. Il se posa à l'un des postes et commença à chercher.

_Bon alors... homme nommé Yuki, âge inconnu, nom de famille inconnu, physique inconnu, métier inconnu, famille inconnu et qui proviens d'un esprit très certainement dérangé... J'en ai pour des jours..._

Pianotant sur l'ordinateur, Shuichi entra le peu de critère qu'il avait et tomba sur un nombre assez élevé d'homme s'appelant Yuki.

- super grogna t-il... J'en ai plutôt pour des mois voir des années...

Grognant face à son ordinateur, Shuichi ferma les yeux pour ce concentrer et voir si un détail ne lui revenait pas en tête.

- monsieur, la bibliothèque va fermer, je vous prierais de quitter les lieux s'il vous plait

- ho... oui...

Se frottant ses yeux violines fatigués par la luminosité de l'écran trop longtemps fixé, Shuichi quitta ses recherches, éteignit l'ordinateur et redonna les codes à la jeune femme qui dirigeait les lieux. Il la salua puis sortie à l'extérieur.

S'étirant de tous son long tel un félin, Shuichi était morose.

_Bon sang, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé... si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas un vrai nom... où pire, c'est mon imagination qui m'a encore joué un tour... raaa Shu-chan tu te prends trop la tête..._

Soupirant une énième fois, Shuichi marcha dans les rues, se laissant guider par son esprit pourtant préoccupé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené à une librairie qui ne vendait que les romans les plus populaires.

Il ne le vit qu'à l'enseigne puisqu'une foule de jeunes femmes étaient agglutinées contre la vitre.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- vous n'êtes pas au courant lui répondit une jeune femme habillé d'une manière tellement élégante qu'elle faisait penser à une femme de la haute société

- au courant ?

- l'écrivain le plus doué de la terre est ici pour signer ses livres répondit une autre femme avec moins de convenance

- à vous entendre, on croirait qu'il s'agit d'un dieu se moqua gentiment le jeune homme!

La plaisanterie ne sembla pas être au goût de tout le monde puisque la majeure partie des femmes autour de Shuichi s'arrêtèrent de piailler pour l'incendier du regard.

-d'accord... et comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Yuki Eiri répondirent-elles quasiment toute en même temps.

A ce moment là, le cœur de Shuichi ne fit qu'un bond et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu cours et peut être barbant mais il est nécéssaire, j'ai essayé de le poster le plus rapidement possible aussi^^ j'espère que ça vous conviendra, en tout cas, je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis^^

Ps: je pense que vous aurez deviné qui est le mystérieux sauveur de Shuichi^^

Ps 2 : j'ai déjà en tête deux fins différentes et j'aimerais avoir votre avis, voulez vous une fin heureuse? ou tragique?

réponse aux reviews.

Suki Akimi : Voilà la suite que tu sembles attendre et j'espère qu'elle te plaira (merci d'avoir laissé en vie la pouf qui apparaîtra bientôt pour ton plus grand malheur mais je n'en dit pas plus^^) je suis pressé de lire ton avis, ton enthousiasme me fait toujours plaisir^^

Yuuki-chann : Je vais finir par croire que tu lis dans mes pensées, ton raisonnement est plus que correcte, c'est parce que Yuki savait que Shuichi allait lui dire non qu'il ne lui a pas demandé son avis et puis j'aime également son côté égoîste mais également le fait qu'il s'en rend toujours compte à la fin comme un peu dans le manga^^, en tout cas, c'est toujours un réel plaisir (je vais me répéter mais je ne peux pas faire autrement^^") de lire tes commentaires toujours pertinents et je les apprécie grandement^^ enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira j'attend ton avis et tes remarques avec impatience!

SariinaTsuki : Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas aimer ce chapitre, pour te rassurer, shuichi et yuki finiront ensemble? oui, quand? Surprise^^ en tout cas, je suis toujours ravie de voir que mes chapitres t'intéressent et j'espère que ça va être le cas pour celui-ci, j'attends ton avis avec envie^^


	17. Chapter 17 Shuichi têtu

Voila le chapitre 17 que je mets ce soir assez rapidement pour me faire pardonner de l'attente des derniers chapitres^^ donc pour ce chapitre et peut être pour les suivants, le côté vampirique de Yuki va être mis un peu en retrait, ( pour la petite explication, puisque ça ne sera pas détaillé dans le chapitre, il se nourrira la nuit et que de jolie jeune fille !) enfin voilà, basé essentiellement sur Shuichi et Yuki avec un peu de rapprochement (enfin me direz-vous ! mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le gnangnan) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, j'ai fait de mon mieux, promis^^

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

- Yuki Eiri répéta t-il lentement ?

- bon sang grogna l'une des fans, vous débarquez de quelle planète pour ne pas connaître LE ROMANCIER le plus doué de toute l'histoire du Japon

- je... quel genre de livre ?

- romantique évidemment répliqua une autre dont la poitrine était à peine cachée par des vêtements

- je...

Shuichi ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il fut bousculé alors que la librairie ouvrait enfin ses portes.

_Bordel Shu... pourquoi tu réagis comme ça... c'est juste un prénom...et si j'entrais... non mauvaise idée, tu ne sais même pas qui il est, tu vas pas y aller comme ça... ho et puis zut !_

Shuichi d'un pas décidé passa directement devant la librairie sans y entrer et se dirigea entre la librairie et le bâtiment adjacent.

_Ça sert à rien que j'entre avec toutes ces furies, déjà que je vais passer pour un fou, autant que je passe pour un fou mais sans être dans la foule._

Se laissant glisser au sol, il se mit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, attendant que le temps passe, se fichant d'attirer le regard des curieux.

- allez aniki je te laisse lança une voix amusée, c'était bien drôle

- ferma là Tastuha grogna ledit aniki, c'est pas toi qui est la proie de ses furies

- moi j'aimerais bien

- ben voyons, allez fous moi la paix et retourne voir le vieux

- tu ne veux toujours pas revenir au manoir ?

- non... je te l'ai dit, je suis partis, je vis indépendamment de vous maintenant

- ok, je passe le mot que tu vas bien

- hn...

Yuki se retourna lorsque dans l'obscurité naissante, il vit une ombre se lever lentement contre le mur et à ce moment là, lorsque deux orbes violines se posèrent sur lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- excusez... moi de vous déranger lança Shuichi d'une voix hésitante, mais vous êtes... Yuki Eiri ?

- pourquoi se contenta de répondre le blond, allumant par la même occasion une cigarette

- je...vous allez me prendre pour un fou...

- traîner dans les rues à cette heure sans être accompagné et vu ta carrure c'est déjà fait sale gamin lança froidement Yuki pour cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait la joie qu'il ressentait de voir clairement son calice en face de lui.

Shuichi vexé gonfla les joues, amenant un léger rictus sur le visage du blond qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il le vit commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- vous... me rappeler quelqu'un... alors, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part ? J'ai besoin de savoir !

_Merde, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur pire dilemme que ça...toujours aussi franc... fait chie tient._

Lui avouer toute la vérité au risque de ne pas pouvoir le rejeter ou lui mentir pour qu'il parte loin de lui au risque de souffrir, Yuki respira discrètement, sentant son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il allait prononcer des mots qu'il regrettait déjà.

- non

- ho... vous êtes sûr ?

- une tête comme la tienne ne s'oublie pas gamin, je suis pas celui que tu cherches, maintenant du vent !

- ...

Shuichi baissa légèrement la tête alors que Yuki passa une main dans ses cheveux puis poussa un grognement.

_Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné... Tastuha tu commences à te faire vieux crétin..._

- bien... je vais vous laissez alors... pardonnez moi de vous avoir dérangé ajouta Shuichi en s'inclinant poliment

- gamin, attends... tu vas pas rentré chez toi seul comme ça, je te ramène

- ça n'est pas...

- pas la peine que tu te fasses encore attaquer !

Au même moment, les yeux de Shuichi et de Yuki s'ouvrirent en grand, le blond se rendant compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire.

_Merde... quel crétin Eiri, bon sang tu peux reprocher à Tatsuha sa connerie... tu fais pas mieux..._

- qu'est-ce que...

- oublis, je me suis mal exprimé, je suis fatigué, bon alors, tu attends une invitation ou quoi ?

- non... heu... merci beaucoup !

Shuichi monta dans la Mercedes du blond à sa suite puis l'écrivain démarra.

Dans la voiture, le silence était d'or, le blond jetant des petits regards à Shuichi qui admirait le paysage défilé derrière la vitre de la voiture de luxe.

- je donnerais tout pour un peu de soleil murmura Shuichi

- essaie d'être heureux alors bougonna le blond

- pardon ?

- non rien, laisse tomber gamin

- Shuichi coupa le jeune homme, Shindo Shuichi

- je m'en fous

- je sais mais je vous le dit quand même souria le jeune homme.

Yuki détourna son regard, peur d'être trop troublé pour continuer à mentir à son calice qui malgré tout semblait toujours pouvoir lire en lui un peu trop facilement à son goût.

- alors, ton adresse demanda le blond en le fixant de ses yeux or

- vous le savez non ?

- ...

Moment de silence où Yuki cru apercevoir un sourire suffisant sur le visage d'ange du jeune homme puis il fronça les sourcils et serra le volant entre ses mains.

- comment je pourrais siffla t-il sur un ton mauvais, je t'ai jamais vu, ton histoire te monte un peu trop à la tête

- alors pourquoi ce silence ?

- pour réfléchir à des mots moins crus

- vous n'avez pas l'air d'être une personne qui se soucie de ses bonnes paroles en face d'une autre qui l'énerve

- ne croit pas me connaître aussi bien gamin

- je ne l'ai jamais dit rétorqua le calice.

_Bordel, mais depuis quand il me tient tête lui... depuis qu'il a perdu la mémoire et qu'il ignore tout de toi, bravo Eiri, tu as trouvé la réponse tout seul..._

Pestant contre sa propre bêtise, Yuki soupira puis se tourna complètement vers Shuichi dont il rencontra le regard brillant.

- adresse ?

- vers l'hôpital

- c'est pas trop tôt

- mais vous auriez pu y aller sans moi

- tch...tu lâche jamais l'affaire ma parole

- je n'ai pas d'affaire à avoir à votre propos puisqu'on ne se connait pas non ? Ou aurais-je quelque chose à avoir avec vous ?

- ... non.

Le blond émit un autre grognement puis prit la direction donnée par Shuichi.

Dix minutes de silence et de quelques piques envoyées ici et là, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Shuichi.

- arrivé, maintenant dégage !

- c'est dit si gentiment pouffa le jeune homme qui se détacha.

Pourtant, Shuichi resta dans la voiture, fixant le ciel devant lui par le pare-brise.

- oy...

- je vous connais coupa Shuichi l'air rêveur, j'en suis sûr, je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi... mais je sais qu'on se connait... et je le découvrirais! Vous allez m'avoir sur le dos Yuki Eiri !

- c'est une menace lança Yuki déjà amusé par le ton de son protégé

- ho non, de toute manière ça ne me servirait à rien, je ne fais pas le poids, c'est juste une sorte de... mise en garde

- ...

- bonne nuit Yuki-san souffla Shuichi alors qu'il ouvrit la portière et disparu dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Un peu étonné, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire et prit la direction de son appartement.

_On va bien rire je crois, j'ai envie de voir comment vont se passer les choses et si ça va trop loin, je fais appel à mon frère...Tu m'étonneras toujours autant Shu-chan...je t'ai encore sous estimé..._

...

- bordel grogna le blond entre ses couettes... Qui vient me faire chier à cette heure...

Yuki s'emmitoufla d'avantage dans ses couettes alors que la personne qui sonnait à sa porte semblait ne rien avoir à faire d'autre de son temps. Au bout de dix minutes, Yuki ayant perdu patience, il se leva d'un pas rageur et parti en direction de sa porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement.

- QUOI ! C'EST PAS...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge à la vue de Shuichi devant lui, vêtu d'un jean assez moulant et d'un haut à col bateau qui était, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue un véritable appel au viol.

- heu... je vous réveille apparemment lança le jeune homme dont le visage prit de jolies couleurs à la vue du torse nu de Yuki

- hn...

Allant à l'encontre de ses préceptes personnels qui consistaient à envoyer balader les inconnus qui le réveillaient, Yuki s'écarta et laissa entrer Shuichi dans son appartement, appartement qui était un immense loft de deux étages dont un pan de mur entier se révélait être une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville. La cuisine était américaine et bon nombre de pièces peuplaient les étages.

Refermant la porte, Yuki se retourna pour voir un Shuichi émerveillé par l'environnement.

_C'est vrai que dans son appart pourris... Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici...il me faut un café...et vite avant que je lui saute dessus et commette l'irréparable..._

Shuichi se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Yuki se faire un café, il le rejoignit devant le bar.

- tu veux quelque chose demanda le blond, accoudé contre le frigo

- non merci, vous m'accueillez déjà !

- il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, tu serais resté toute la matinée à ma porte

- comment vous le savez ? S'étonna Shuichi en le regardant tel un enfant qui regarderait une sucrerie

- ... T'as une tête à faire ça se rattrapa le blond

- ho... d'accord !

Shuichi le regarda se préparer son café puis le poser sur le bar, le rapprochant de lui.

- alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda le blond en le fixant de ses yeux ambrés

- je vous l'ai dit hier soir non, je veux des réponses !

- ... Comment t'as eu mon adresse ?

- ne changez pas de sujet !

- c'est une question

- et c'est désagréable de recevoir comme réponse une autre question !

- je pourrais te foutre dehors tu sais grogna le blond menaçant

- vous l'auriez déjà fait si c'était le cas !

- tch... t'as toujours le dernier mot toi hein

- ...

Devant le regard excessivement chaud de Yuki, Shuichi se senti rougir et défaillir puis il reprit contenance.

- votre adresse, je l'ai trouvé sur internet, vous êtes connus et ce n'est pas difficile, en tapant Yuki Eiri on trouve même votre marque de sous vêtements préférés !

- ben voyons, tu es sûr que tu cherchais vraiment mon adresse toi taquina le blond, une lueur lubrique dans son regard

- mais... mais bien sûr répliqua le jeune homme piquant un far monumental, je ne suis pas comme ça !

- pourtant tu débarques chez un inconnu tôt le matin et tu as tendance à rougir un peu trop facilement, de plus tu ne me regarde jamais en face ! Ca fait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas comme ça.

Devant ses arguments, Shuichi se mordit la lèvre puis ferma les yeux et soupira.

- vous n'êtes pas un inconnu, j'ai la sensation... non plutôt la conviction que je vous connais

- ton esprit te joue des tours, gamin !

- non pas mon esprit, c'est mon intuition qui me le dit et mon intuition ne me trompe jamais !

Yuki le regarda puis soupira en même temps qu'il déposa sa tasse sur le bar. Il le contourna ensuite et s'approcha de Shuichi qui c'était levé pour défendre son intuition.

Devant la haute stature et le regard incisif que Yuki avait, le plus jeune recula légèrement apeuré. C'est lorsque son dos rencontra un des murs qu'il baissa la tête.

- et si je te disais qu'on se connaissait, qu'est-ce que tu ferais hein ?

Levant rapidement le visage, Shuichi essaya de cerner l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

_Il est tellement beau... pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de l'homme dont je rêve tout le temps... ce n'est peut être pas lui...comment savoir... il est tellement mystérieux... il semble cacher tellement de chose..._

- embrassez-moi !

C'est la première fois que Yuki eu l'air aussi étonné voir presque idiot. Il fixait Shuichi peu sûr de l'avoir bien compris.

_Alors maintenant qu'il m'a oublié, il ne joue plus les vierges effarouchées... bordel, je te promets que si jamais tu me donnes l'occasion Shuichi je te fais passer un sale quart d'heure et tu le sentiras passer crois moi..._

- ça va pas la tête répliqua froidement le blond en se mettant à distance, de peur que Shuichi lui saute dessus et qu'il ne puisse se contrôler

- ça ne vous coûte rien et je suis sûr que vous êtes du genre à le faire pour un oui ou un non

- peut être mais pas avec les mecs et encore moins avec les gamin de ton genre

- ce baiser n'engagera rien promis lança vivement Shuichi, ses yeux brûlant de motivation !

Yuki le toisa un instant puis soupira et passa sa main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds.

- tu ne lâcheras jamais l'affaire hein ?

- jamais !

- et si je veux plus ?

- plus... comme... quoi questionna ? Shuichi avec toute l'innocence qui le caractérisait.

_J'y crois pas, il verrait un homme avec une pancarte « attention je viole tout ce qui m'approche » et il serait quand même capable d'aller lui parler... bon sang et il est la réincarnation d'un dieu du chaos... le pauvre c'est pas un réceptacle démoniaque qu'il à trouvé c'est un partisans du monde des bisounours..._

- arrêtez de lever les yeux au ciel, c'est pénible ronchonna Shuichi !

- hey, je suis chez moi encore gamin !

- alors... heu...vous entendiez quoi par plus ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet de peur que Yuki s'énerve vraiment.

_Ma parole, il en redemande en plus... Il me croit saint... parce que sincèrement faut être saint pour ne pas lui sauter dessus..._

La manière dont le sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Yuki inquiéta Shuichi qui dégluti assez bruyamment.

- tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- je... peut être... enfin... tout dépend de ce que ça engage... répondit-il les joues rouges

- tch... tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- hu ? Non je suis libre pourquoi ?

- ici à vingt heures

- vous ouvrirez la porte demanda t-il méfiant ?

- évidemment, soit ça ou tu rameute les voisins je me trompe ?

- non vous avez raison... bien alors je serais là à vingt heures !

Shuichi s'inclina, lui souria puis quitta l'appartement, ne s'apercevant pas du léger sourire qui ornait le coin des lèvres du blond.

_Bordel, dans quel merdier je viens de me fourrer encore... _

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira même s'il est moins fantastique^^ j'ai voulu que Shuichi et Yuki retrouvent (s'ils vont la retrouver bien sûr^^) une relation de base normal, le côté vampirique n'est pas abandonné mais il ressortira un peu plus, plus tard, je ne veux pas tout faire en même temps, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis là dessus surtout! enfin et sinon voilà j'ai relu une fois mais il est exactement minuit et je ne suis pas à l'abris d'éventuels fautes (certainement présentes) alors je m'en excuse d'avance^^ enfin j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^

Bisous!

Ps: étant en vacance, je pense que je posterais très certainement un chapitre par jour voir un tous les deux jours grand maximum pour me rattraper^^

réponse aux reviews:

Paprika : Effectivement, Shuichi est bien protégé^^, une fin heureuse tu souhaite, tu vas être contente, après mûre réflexion, ça sera le cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu, merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ Elle m'a fait plaisir!

Suki Akimi : Comme dit précédement la fin sera joyeuse, enfin dans la mesure du possible (vu que je suis plus penchée gore enfin^^)promis je préviens pour la pouf et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu^^ merci encore pour tes reviews!

SariinaTsuki : J'aime coupé à des moments propices, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressors mais tu as vu, je ne le suis pas autant bien que j'avoue ton idée m'ai traversé l'esprit, j'ai décidé d'être gentille pour une fois et de laisser Yuki et Shuichi se voir^^ j'espère que cette suite t'aura satisfaite^^ j'attend ton avis avec impatience!

Yuuki-chann : shuichi un aimant à danger, c'est le terme qui convient effectivement et j'adore également le fait que Yuki soit toujous là pour le sauver (ton image de princesse et chevalier aussi d'ailleur!), tu as tout à fait raison pour la mémoire de Shuichi, tout lui reviens petit à petit et ce n'est pas prêt de ce terminer, encore dans le mille^^ au moins avec toi, si jamais j'ai une panne d'inspiration, je suis sauvé, j'ai l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, ça me rassure, encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews, alors j'espere ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce chapitre et j'attends ton avis avec impatience^^


	18. Chapter 18 Raprochement et erreurs

Voici le 18eme chapitre ! Alors que dire sur celui-ci, pas grand-chose de différent que le précédent, toujours sur Yuki et Shuichi, de la romance ( beaucoup plus qu'avant) et bien d'autres choses^^ donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et comme d'habitude, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Depuis le départ de Shuichi, Yuki tournait en rond chez lui tel un lion dans sa cage.

_Bordel, mais quel con de lui avoir dit de revenir... tu cherches quoi au juste Eiri..._

Allumant une énième cigarette, Yuki parti se prendre une bière avant de se laisser tomber dans son canapé pour finalement se relever et s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Soupirant, il s'installa devant son ordinateur dans l'espoir de s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shuichi.

...

Il était aux environs de 20 heures et Yuki sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une chemise blanche immaculée laissant apparaître son torse imberbe, d'un pantalon noir à pince et d'une veste de même couleur ouverte sur sa chemise.

- bordel, il est même pas fichu de venir à l'heure grogna le blond dont l'impatience se faisait facilement ressentir... y'a bien des choses qui ne changent pas...

Lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre.

- enfin siffla t-il en se levant.

Yuki parti ouvrir la porte et trouva un Shuichi à l'air gêné mais délicieusement attirant.

Le blond le fit entrer silencieusement puis le détailla sans gêne de haut en bas.

- heu demanda t-il les joues rouge, Yuki-san ?

Le blond ne se préoccupa pas de son appel, admirant le jean très moulant qui sculptait à la perfection ses longues et fine jambe, mettant en valeur son fessier plus qu'appréciable et sa tunique écrue uniquement attachée par les poignets et les épaules, tranchant avec son teint hâlé.

- tu es en retard se contenta t-il de dire pour masquer son trouble

- je m'excuse mais il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la route et je... enfin...

- aucune importance

- alors heu... on va où ? Parce qu'à mon avis, pour être habillé comme vous l'êtes...

- quel sens de la déduction ironisa le blond

- dites-donc, pas la peine d'être désagréable, sinon je repars moi hein !

- ce n'est pas moi qui cherche les réponses!

- ...

- tiens, aurais-je le dernier mot taquina le blond en souriant d'un air supérieur

- ...

Shuichi gonfla ses joues, puis fit la moue pour enfin éclater de rire.

- on ne peut pas gagner à tout les coups lança t-il entre deux éclats de rire

- ...

Yuki esquissa un rapide sourire puis ouvrit la marche.

- suis-moi ordonna t-il

- d'accord.

Shuichi entra donc sous l'ordre de Yuki dans sa voiture.

- alors ?

- une fête...

- fête ?

- oui soupira t-il, pour fêter le succès de mon dernier livre

- vous allez à une fête ? Vous ?

- je suis obligé grogna t-il de mauvaise humeur, mon éditrice m'a forcé

- ho... vous obéissez à quelqu'un vous ?

- quand tu l'as verra, tu changeras d'avis, un vrai démon...

Shuichi pouffa puis reposa sa tête contre l'appuie tête, un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

- alors vous voulez y aller avec moi pour être plus à l'aise ?

- surtout pour avoir un souffre douleur oui

- cela va s'en dire répliqua joyeusement le plus jeune.

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel puis se concentra sur la route.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'un des hôtels les plus huppés de la ville.

Par crainte et peu habitué par le monde, Shuichi se serra contre Yuki lui attrapant le bras presque naturellement. Le blond fut légèrement surpris puis se reprit à la vue d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts s'approcher de lui tout sourire.

- Yuki-san lança t-elle en hurlant presque, vous êtes là, quelle bonne nouvelle !

- hn...

- et qui est cette charmante personne à vos côtés ?

- je... Shindo Shuichi répondit le jeune homme rapidement, assez intimidé

- qu'il est mignoooooon cria t-elle !

- Shuichi, voici Mizuki mon éditrice...

- ho... Bonsoir lança t-il, heureux de vous rencontrer !

- et poli en plus, Yuki-san, vous devriez prendre exemple

- ben voyons, vous n'avez pas d'autre auteur à aller voir ?

- toujours de mauvaise humeur vous hein... Franchement, vous n'êtes pas possible !

- ...

Yuki la regarda blasé puis la laissa partir.

- je comprends pourquoi vous lui obéissez comme ça

- et encore, là elle est calme

- ho...

Yuki baissa légèrement le visage puis regarda le jeune homme légèrement craintif devant toute cette richesse et ces personnes mondaines.

_Forcément... il est bien trop simple pour ça..._

- Yuki-san ?

- hn...

- vous m'invitez à danser ?

- hein ?

- ho... vous ne savez peut être pas... je suis ici pour trouver mes réponses ne l'oubliez pas!

- et danser avec moi tu penses que ça va t'aider ?

- en ayant le plus de contact avec vous et en apprenant à vous connaître oui, je sais que ça va m'aider, je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous lâcherais pas de si tôt

- je le sais gamin soupira le blond, feintant l'ennuie

- allez venez, j'ai toujours aimé la danse !

_Je sais... Tu ignores à quel point je te connais Shuichi mais ça commence à être trop dangereux pour moi... et pourtant je continus... pourquoi essayer de le retrouver... alors qu'il sera toujours en danger avec moi... je pense que je connais la réponse et ça me déplait... trop, tch Tatsuha se marrais bien en me voyant comme je suis..._

- Yuki-san appela Shuichi, vous allez bien ?

- hn... tu veux danser alors ?

- oui !

Yuki leva au ciel puis se laissa emmener sur la piste de danse où toutes les jeunes femmes le regardaient avec envie.

_Et c'est moi le vampire tu parles... on dirait qu'elle ne me voit que comme un steak..._

- j'ai l'impression qu'elle vous regarde comme si vous étiez un steak lança Shuichi légèrement irrité

- hn... j'ai l'habitude

- elle pourrait avoir un peu de respect

- et toi tu deviens leur cible principale répondit le blond en posant sa main sur son flanc alors que son autre main prit celle de son homologue

- bah... si elles veulent danser avec vous, elles n'ont qu'à vous considérez comme ce que vous êtes non répondit Shuichi en posant sa main sur l'épaule robuste du blond

- ... c'est ton cas ?

- évidemment répliqua t-il rapidement, je ne m'intéresse pas à votre réputation, je n'aime pas lire les romans de toute façon

- ...

Yuki le regarda puis esquissa un léger sourire qui fit rougir Shuichi.

- et mon argent ?

- ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça... je n'ai jamais aimé le luxe de toute façon

- et mon corps demanda t-il sur un ton coquin ?

- heeeey ! Mais... mais... pervers !

- je ne m'en cache pas répondit-il comme s'il parlait d'un sujet anodin, alors tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, je te plais ?

- ...

Shuichi rougit violemment puis baissa la tête, regarda Yuki, rebaissa la tête pour enfin fixer le buffet qui se trouvait à leur droite.

- évidemment...enfin se reprit-il rapidement, je vous trouve beau... il faudrait être fou pour ne pas aimer votre physique...

- tu vas me faire rougir

- ne vous moquez pas gémit-il mal à l'aise, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas la première personne à vous le dire hein !

- de cette manière si, du moins d'une manière désintéressée, enfin pas totalement si je considère que tu me harcèles

- avouez que ça vous plait se défendit le jeune homme

- possible

- arrêtez de sourire comme ça, je sais pas ce que vous pensez !

Tout en dansant, Yuki plaqua le jeune homme contre lui, accentuant son sourire mystérieux.

- Yu...

- fit toi à ton intuition, tu es doué pour ça !

- je...

Sentant ses joues s'échauffer devant le regard brûlant de Yuki, Shuichi s'écarta puis lui souria timidement.

- j'ai... besoin d'air

- allons dehors proposa t-il

- d'accord.

Shuichi et Yuki partirent de la salle sous les protestations et les veines tentatives de s'accaparer l'écrivain. Ils étaient à présent sur la terrasse de l'hôtel et Shuichi s'appuya contre la rambarde sculptée.

- haaa, ça fait du bien lança t-il en prenant une bouffée d'air frais

- ...

Yuki ne répondit rien, il se posa à ses côtés, dos contre la sculpture, fixant le jeune homme dont les cheveux bougeaient lentement au rythme de la brise nocturne.

- et vous ? Ca ne vous dérange...

- tutoies moi coupa le blond !

- hum d'accord souria Shuichi, ça veux dire que tu acceptes mon harcèlement ?

- ...

Le blond sorti une cigarette de son paquet, l'absence de réponse en donna une positive à Shuichi qui lui souria. L'écrivain le regarda puis écrasa sa cigarette sur la pierre, attrapa le menton de Shuichi et s'approcha de son visage, encrant son regard ambré dans celui lavande de son jeune protégé.

- Yuki murmura t-il alors que ses joues prirent de belle couleur en sentant la main du blond sur sa joue

- qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Shu-chan...

- hein... que ?

Shuichi fut coupé dans son étonnement par les lèvres du blond qui se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur mais son envie se faisant rapidement plus force, il plaqua Shuichi contre la rambarde, entourant sa taille de son bras alors que son autre main était toujours présente sur la joue du jeune homme.

Le blond glissa lentement sa langue contre les lèvres pour quémander l'entrée alors que Shuichi les ouvrit lentement, permettant à leurs langues de se rencontrer pour un ballet sensuel que le blond mena sans soucis. L'écrivain resserra sa prise possessivement autour du frêle corps de son calice quand il le sentit frissonner lorsqu'il passa sa langue le long de sa mâchoire pour terminer dans son cou.

- Yuki appela t-il, la tête jeter en arrière, les yeux embués de désir

- trouves-tu la réponse à tes questions demanda le blond ?

- que... c'est pour ça... que tu m'as embrassé ?

- il y aurait d'autre raison ?

S'écartant vivement et visiblement déçu par la réponse, Shuichi fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa.

- j'ai compris lança t-il plus froidement qu'à son habitude

- ...

Yuki vit avec étonnement Shuichi lui tourner le dos pour quitter son étreinte rassurante.

- attends Shuichi appela le blond quand le jeune homme descendait les escaliers qui menait à la rue principal

- retourne voir ceux pour qui tu as un minimum d'estime ce qui ne semble visiblement pas mon cas, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé !

- bordel Shuichi grogna le blond en l'empoignant par le bras

- non lâche moi !

Au même moment, l'orage gronda non loin d'eux, faisant sursauter les quelques passants dans la rue.

_Merde, faut pas que je l'énerve..._

- je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à faire tout ça pour répondre à mes questions... ne t'inquiète pas tu seras tranquille et ne me suis pas, sinon j'appel la police ! menaça Shuichi en se retournant pour fixer Yuki de ses beaux yeux qui semblaient si froid à l'instant

- Shuichi...

- bonne soirée termina t-il d'une voix étonnement forte !

Second coup de tonnerre puis Shuichi prit le chemin qui menait à la station de taxi la plus proche.

_Bravo Eiri... fait chier tient... bon allez, laisse lui le temps de se calmer..._

Allumant sa cigarette, Yuki rejoignit sa voiture ignorant les appels de ses fans en puissances.

Pestant contre sa propre stupidité, Yuki accéléra le long de la route se fichant pas mal du code, il lui tardait d'arriver chez lui pour se couper du monde et oublié ses problèmes et ses questions.

...

- tu n'as pas l'air bien Shu-chan demanda Hiro

- si, je t'assure

- ne me mens pas, je suis ton meilleur ami non, je te connais bien et cet air sombre ne te vas pas du tout

- j'ai... rencontré quelqu'un

- vraiment ? Super Shu-chan

- ce n'est pas partagé

- ho...

Devant l'air triste de son ami, Shuichi lui souria pour le rassurer.

- ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas à ça prêt, ça ira mieux avec le temps

- tu es sûr ?

- évidemment... bon je dois allez à la bibliothèque cette après-midi tu veux venir ?

- je suis désolé Shu-chan mais j'ai un rendez vous

- hoooo, d'accord, pas de problème, tu me raconteras tout hein ?

- hum... promis répondit le roux en rougissant sous le doux rire de son ami.

Shuichi une fois terminé les cours sorti de son établissement et se dirigea d'un pas assez lent en direction de l'établissement.

- bonjour lança t'il chaleureusement à la bibliothécaire

- bonjour jeune homme !

Lui souriant, Shuichi se dirigea dans son rayon favori, le rayon des livres fantastiques.

- hn... alors...

Shuichi chercha un livre susceptible de lui plaire lorsqu'il en vit un. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de l'attraper sans succès lorsqu'à cause de son élan, il vacilla sur le côté avant de percuter une personne.

- désolé lança t-il en se frottant l'arrière de son crâne

- demande quand tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose

- Yuki ?

Son air étonné laissa vite place à de l'énervement.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu me suis ?

- qui sait

- le livre s'il te plait !

- et le merci de m'avoir rattrapé ?

- grumpf... merci de m'avoir rattrapé répéta t-il de mauvaise foie

- quel joie se moqua le blond... tu aimes les livres de vampires demanda t-il en voyant la couverture du livre

- pas les livres de vampire, les histoires de vampire nuance!

- comme par hasard souffla le blond...

- qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- rien.

Bougonnant Shuichi prit une chaise et se posa dessus, ouvrant le livre, essayant d'ignorer tant bien que mal Yuki qui le regardait de plus en plus amusé.

Concentré dans sa lecture il se mit à rougir violemment lorsqu'il senti le torse de Yuki contre son dos et son visage à quelques millimètres du siens.

- rejoins-moi dans la réserve ! Je te montrerais des livres rares...

- ...

Laissant Shuichi et son cœur battant à toute vitesse seul, Yuki prit la direction de la réserve, étant une personnalité littéraire, il c'était mit la bibliothécaire dans sa poche.

_Je ne vais pas y aller... Non Shu-chan... mais des livres rares... surement des comptes super célèbres... raaahh, tant pis !_

Shuichi se releva, rangea le livre puis prit la direction de la réserve étonné que la jeune femme ne lui ai rien dit.

- fait sombre ici marmonna t-il... Yuki ?

- derrière toi !

- hein !

Se retournant rapidement, il ne fut néanmoins pas assez rapide pour éviter que les lèvres de Yuki ne se posent sur les siennes.

Se tortillant pour échapper à la poigne de Yuki, le plus jeune ne put rien faire lorsque le blond entoura sa taille gracile, approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion, mêlant avec désir sa langue à la sienne.

Shuichi essayant de reprendre difficilement ses esprits poussa un gémissement lorsque la bouche du blond s'attaqua à son cou, léchant, mordillant la peau tendre, la marquant comme étant sa propriété.

Conscient du désir qu'avait son calice, Yuki s'avança, faisant reculer le plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une étagère contre laquelle il le plaqua presque sauvagement.

- Yuki arrête...

- tu as l'air d'apprécier murmura t-il le visage enfouis dans son cou... tu sens tellement bon...

Il passa sa langue le long de son cou lorsqu'il senti une veine pulsé contre ses lèvres, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de Shuichi rapidement avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

- Yu...ki s'étonna le jeune homme qui récupéra lentement sa respiration

- désolé marmonna t-il...

Le blond se retourna vivement et sorti de la réserve.

- Yuki bordel jura Shuichi reviens ici tout de suite !

Le plus jeune suivit le blond, ne comprenant en rien à son comportement. Il se retrouva à l'extérieur et attrapa le blond par le bras, énervé au plus haut point.

- Yuki !

- lâche moi gamin grogna le blond en se libérant brutalement de son emprise

- je...

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'il croisa dans la rue opposée un regard sombre et un sourire démoniaque. A ce moment là, des sensations toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres prirent le dessus sur lui, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller.

- Shuichi s'étonna le blond en le voyant, oy Shuichi !

Tristesse, douleur, pleur, souffrance, sang, cris, violence, des sensations qui lui brûlait l'intérieur, lui vrillait le crâne et une colère sourde grandissait en lui accompagné d'une chaleur suffocante le forçant à poser un genou à terre.

- Yu...ki souffla t-il...

- oy Shuichi ! Shuichi !OY !

Les appels du blond restèrent sans réponse, Shuichi s'étant évanouis, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front et sa respiration se faisant erratique.

Regardant autour de lui il fronça les sourcils en apercevant un homme qui lui fit un sourire plus que sadique avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

_Enfoiré... Je me chargerais de toi plus tard..._

Grognant, le blond souleva le jeune homme alors que certains des passants qui étaient autour de lui demandaient s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide ce à quoi le blond répondit un bien gentiment « mêlez vous de votre cul ! »

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre... bon j'avoue il se passe pas grand chose (peut être une scène de rapprochement mais le lemon n'est pas pour maintenant^^ hé oui!) enfin j'espère que ça vous aura plu, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, avoir vos avis pour m'améliorer, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qu'il ne va pas (bon mis à part pour les fautes, je sais qu'il y en a)! sinon je vous dis à la prochaine!

Bisous

Réponse au reviews

Paprika : Tant mieux si ça t'a plus je suis contente, Yuki va craquer^^ bon tu en a eu la réponse dans ce chapitre, il tient de moins en moins^^ mais en même temps qui résisterais à notre petit Shuichi n'est-ce pas! j'attends ton avis avec impatience!

SariinaTsuki : J'espère que l'événement qu'il s'est passé à 20 h t'as plus, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'imagination, j'ai honte ^^""" enfin et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas deçu avec les retrouvailles de Yuki et Shuichi, surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne t'a pas plu, merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait toujours plaisir^^

Yuuki-chann : Effectivement les perches que tand Yuki à Shuichi, il le fait inconsciemment, c'est un peu le principe du "le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore"^^ ensuite j'avoue que j'aime surprendre et j'aime beaucoup les rendre imprévisible et je fais de mon mieux, tu as encore une fois raison pour les faire évolué ce qui est parfois un peu difficile j'avoue, j'essaie de ne pas tourner en rond, donc voici la suite que tu as attendu^^ j'attends ton avis comme toujours avec enthousiasme! merci beaucoup

Suki Akimi : Oui je poste vite pour me rattraper de l'attente et puis j'ai l'inspiration et quand j'ai une idée, il faut que je l'écrive sinon ça me trotte dans la tête, voilà, dans ce chapitre tu as le baisé de Yuki et Shuichi, j'espère que ça t'aura plus et j'attends ton avis avec impatience^^ et oui ça sera une fin heureuse!


	19. Chapter 19 Sargonnas

Voila le chapitre 19, alors dans ce chapitre, hé bien, encore de la romance, toujours basé sur Yuki et Shuichi évidemment et hoooo que vois-je, une rencontre entre Shuichi et, et, et... surprise ! J'espère que ça va vous surprendre, même si ça sera assez bizarre je l'avoue^^ (La base de la surprise en même temps, donc logique...) et puis j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne serais malheureusement pas là ce week end donc je ne pourrais rien poster avant dimanche soir ! Je ferais en sorte que ce chapitre ne se coupe pas sur une intrigue (je suis gentille hein^^) enfin voilà pour le blablatage, je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de son appartement, dans sa chambre à coucher, Yuki veillait silencieusement sur son protégé allongé dans son lit, tremblant et délirant dans son sommeil.

_Bordel, si je le croise se foutu Aizawa... Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là en plus... Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche..._

Jurant dans sa barbe, le blond se leva de sa chaise et s'installa sur le rebord de son lit, regardant Shuichi se débattre dans son sommeil, des sueurs froides perlant sur son front.

Il glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux humide de son calice puis soupira en voyant son corps brûlant se crisper.

- Shuichi murmura t-il... Tient le coup

- Yu...ki...

- ça va aller Shuichi, t'inquiète pas

- qu'est-ce... que j'ai ? Demanda t-il les yeux mis clos

- je l'ignore, tu as fait un malaise

- ha...

Le plus jeune glissa son regard sur le visage du blond qui semblait étrangement inquiet puis sombra une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

...

_- _où suis-je...

Shuichi était en train de marcher dans une ville bien étrange. Tout était irréel, les bâtiments étaient fait de feu, le sol semblait bouillir sous ses pas et le ciel était couleur noir encre. Le plus étrange était qu'il ne semblait y avoir personne à pars lui, aucune sensation non plus, pas de vent, pas de bruit d'oiseaux, rien, le néant total.

- Yuki appela t-il en se retournant pour regarder tout autour de lui

- il ne t'entend pas gamin !

- hein ?

Apeuré, Shuichi regarda encore et encore autour de lui pour essayer de voir celui qui venait de parler en vain. Paniqué, le jeune homme commença à marcher plus vite pour finir par courir dans cette ville si étrange.

- tu ne peux pas sortir lança la voix

- qui... êtes vous lança t-il essoufflé, que voulez vous ?

- qui je suis ?

L'inconnu se mit à rire à gorge déployé ce qui effraya d'avantage le plus jeune qui appela encore et encore le blond à s'en briser la voix.

- je te l'ai dit, il ne t'entend pas, tu es buté gamin

- je m'appelle Shuichi !

- je sais !

- comment... montrez vous ordonna le jeune calice

- bien, comme tu veux...

Un éclair noir transperça le ciel et se fracassa au sol à quelques mètres de Shuichi qui fut projeté à terre assez durement.

- aïe... Que... Qui êtes-vous ?

- je suis toi voyons !

Shuichi se releva difficilement et fixa l'étrange créature qu'il avait devant lui. Vêtu d'un long manteau déchiré par endroit aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, une peau aussi blanche que de la neige, de longs cheveux rougeoyants qui flottaient seul et des yeux vairons, œil droit de couleur rouge sang et œil gauche de couleur noir, l'inconnu lui souriait dangereusement.

Il aurait put ressembler à n'importe qui s'il ne possédait pas deux ailes à moitié déchiqueté de couleur rouge sombre.

Shuichi le fixa ébahis, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de l'être qu'il avait en face de lui.

- hey gamin, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ou un monstre

- c'est... c'est le cas !

- tu me vexe la Shu-chan !

- que... comment ?

L'inconnu leva la main au ciel et un geyser de flamme jaillit des entrailles pour laisser la place à une sorte de siège sur lequel se laissa tomber l'inconnu.

- alors, tu ne sais toujours pas où tu es ?

- évidemment que non grogna le jeune homme énervé que l'espèce d'ange qui lui faisait face se moque de lui

- mais mon petit Shuichi, c'est ton monde ici !

- mon monde ?

Devant l'air étonné de Shuichi l'inconnu soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- t'es pas une lumière, gamin !

- gamin, comment ça gamin et toi alors ?

- j'ai plus de 200 siècles

- que...

- je m'appelle Sargonnas !

- qui ça ?

- bordel, t'as jamais rien appris toi en cours ?

- mais...

- le dieu du chaos pour les incultes dans ton genre

- ...

Shuichi se mit à rire nerveusement puis se prit la tête entre les mains.

- je suis en train de rêver là, allez, Shu, réveille toi allez !

Shuichi se pinça le bras sans grand succès sous le regard blasé de son démon intérieur.

- andouille, tu ne rêves pas là

- mais... c'est forcément un délire, je m'appelle Shindo Shuichi...

- et tu est mon réceptacle, enfin je veux dire pour faire simple et pour que tu puisses comprendre, tu es le réceptacle du démon du chaos, c'est-à-dire moi !

- je...

- ferme là un peu soupira Sargonnas, tu te souviens de rien parce qu'on t'a effacé la mémoire

- hu ?

- t'as bien des sensations de flou non, surtout quand tu vois mister blondi !

- blondi... tu veux dire Yuki ?

- ouais, bah c'est pareil, tu cherches toujours des réponses non ?

- je...

- tu sais gamin soupira t-il, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer tout comme le fait que ton fantasme vivant soit un vampire

- Yuki ? Un vampire ? MON FANTASME ?

- je suis dans ton corps, dans ta tête et dans ton âme, je sais à quoi tu penses et quand tu le penses alors te la joue pas étonné avec moi gamin, t'en pince pour le playboy !

Shuichi fit la moue puis se laissa tomber assis au sol, fermant les yeux pour réfléchir à tout ça.

_Yuki un vampire... je veux bien reconnaître qu'il est mystérieux mais là... et puis moi un démon, je suis en train de rêver c'est pas possible..._

- je peux te rendre la mémoire gamin !

- hein ?

Shuichi c'était retourné vivement fixant Sargonnas et son sourire presque démoniaque.

- ça me serait facile et puis j'aurais la possibilité de pouvoir ressortir, ta vie est trop calme en ce moment, j'ai besoin de distraction !

- que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- j'ai déjà prit le contrôle sur toi explique t-il d'une voix atone et c'est foutrement amusant, voir même excitant de contrôler un corps aussi pur que le tient !

Le sourire qu'il lança à Shuichi le fit frissonner puis il se releva.

- je ne me souviens de rien...

- je n'ai jamais pu prendre entièrement le contrôle sur toi, c'est pour ça que tu tombais dans les vapes après et que tes yeux étaient blanc

- blanc ?

- arrête de me couper bordel, tu es chiant comme réceptacle, tu étais trop gentil pour me laisser prendre totalement le contrôle sur ton corps, tu restais toujours un peu conscient de ce que tu faisais, sinon croit moi, ça aurait été plus marrant !

- tuer des gens n'est pas marrant répliqua Shuichi en le fixant légèrement en colère

- bah, je suis le dieu du chaos et de tout ce qui va avec, ce qui m'éclate c'est le sang et les cris rien d'autre

- ...

- alors, prêt à connaître la vérité ? Tu n'y perdras rien tu sais

- je...

- et puis si c'est un rêve tu te réveilleras tout simplement.

Shuichi se releva et fixa Sargonnas dans les yeux puis ferma les yeux et lança un oui rempli de détermination.

- bien, accroche-toi, ça va être douloureux !

La voix de Sargonnas semblait plus proche alors que le démon c'était approché, les mains rougeoyantes, sûrement brulantes.

- je commence souffla t-il !

Ses mains se posèrent sur le corps de Shuichi sans aucune douceur.

...

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le hurlement de Shuichi toujours inconscient dans son lit alarma Yuki qui débarqua dans sa chambre à toute vitesse et se pencha au dessus de son calice.

- Shuichi appela t-il, oy Shuichi ! Aïe !

Yuki retira vivement sa main qu'il venait de poser sur le front du brun, à cause de la vive brûlure qu'il venait de ressentir.

- bordel jura t-il...

...

- HAAA !

Shuichi posa un genou à terre alors que les flammes le consumaient lentement, amenant des images à son esprit qui tentait de les assimiler. Sa rencontre avec Yuki et sa famille, la peur qu'il avait ressentie avec Taki et son père, la douleur lors des morsures du blond, ses discussions avec Kira et surtout, la décision de Yuki de lui effacer la mémoire.

Au même titre que ces souvenirs lui revenaient, des sentiments le submergeait également, tristesse, colère, peine, frustration, amour, compréhension déception mais aussi trahison.

- hn... Gémit-il alors que d'autres souvenirs semblaient l'assaillir

- voilà la partie la moins agréable Shuichi !

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Autre cris plus déchirant que le présent et plus douloureux que la mort elle-même, les souvenirs de son démon intérieur surgissait également, scellant leurs deux entités à jamais. Mort, chaos, destructions, promesse trahis, douleur, sang, hurlement, agonie, tels étaient les sentiments que ressentait Shuichi en revivant chaque scène du passé de Sargonnas qui regardait silencieusement son réceptacle clore le pacte qui le liait à lui.

- vivant demanda Sargonnas amusé ?

- hn...

- la douleur, tu t'y habitueras gamin souffla le démon sur un tout autre ton !

- ...

Shuichi se releva difficilement et regarda Sargonnas dont l'œil rouge brillait d'une lueur effrayante.

- tu sembles prêt à retourner à ta vie au côté de ton vampire Shuichi mais n'oublie pas une chose, je suis toi et n'oubli pas pourquoi je suis en toi

- ...

Sans réponse, Shuichi regarda son démon s'approcher de lui pour poser une main brûlante sur son épaule puis se pencher à quelques centimètres et le fixer en souriant.

- ne te met pas en travers de ma route, gamin !

- je ne te laisserais pas tuer répliqua Shuichi en le fixant les sourcils froncés

- tu n'auras pas le choix

- si, tant que Yuki sera à mes côtés

- la prochaine fois, ça sera tout autre chose, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, il est temps que tu retourne dans ton monde

- mais... comment ?

- tu es mignon, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment de faire ça !

- faire... quoi demanda t-il inquiet ?

- ça !

Se penchant, Sargonnas l'embrassa puis une explosion se fit sentir et plus rien, Shuichi avait disparu, laissant le démon chaotique dans son monde intérieur.

- tout ne fait que commencer Shuichi, accroche toi bien, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir et tu m'aideras... au risque de perdre la vie et celle de ton vampire.

C'est dans un rire démoniaque que Sargonnas disparu dans un éclair sombre.

...

- haa...

- Shuichi, tu es réveillé ?

Shuichi qui c'était relevé brusquement regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant Sargonnas des yeux puis ne trouvant rien, il se recoucha, regardant Yuki dans les yeux, essayant de trouver une réponse.

- qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- t'as déliré pendant un moment, t'es monté jusqu'à 40 de fièvre, je me demande comment t'as fait pour ne pas tomber dans le coma !

- peut être... peut être parce que je suis spécial

- sûrement !

Shuichi avec l'aide de Yuki se mit assis dans le lit et fixa le blond qui lui remettait la couverture sur ses jambes.

- pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça s'énerva le blond

- tu... Qu'est-ce que tu penses des vampires ?

- hein ? Pourquoi cette question débile ?

- elle n'est pas débile si on considère que tu en es un qui plus est je ne pense pas être le plus débile de nous deux après tout ce que tu as fait pour au final repartir au point de départ!

- ...

Yuki fixa Shuichi avec étonnement mais resta silencieux ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_Bordel... Mais comment... Eiri t'es un abruti !_

- j'ai compris ! Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, il fallait me le dire tout de suite Yuki, ça t'aurais évité de faire tout ça !

Tout en parlant d'une voix forte prouvant qu'il était énervé, Shuichi se releva et voulu quitter la pièce lorsque, encore trop faible, il chancela et tomba en arrière.

- idiot cria soudainement le blond qui le tenait dans ses bras, t'as beau être la réincarnation d'un démon t'es avant tout un humain qui vient de passer un jour entier au pieu alors calme toi un peu !

- je... pourquoi t'as fais ça demanda le plus jeune d'une voix peinée

- pace que... j'ai pas d'explication grogna t-il, énervé contre lui-même, je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose pour toi voilà !

Yuki c'était assis sur le lit, prenant de la distance face à son calice, trouvant la situation trop gênante pour le coup et ne collant pas avec sa personnalité.

- ... Tu, tu étais inquiet ?

- ... Ouais...

- mais... POURQUOI !

Shuichi semblait avoir retrouvé toute son énergie et regardait à présent Yuki, effaré.

- pourquoi t'es autant surpris ?

- pourquoi ? Tu m'envois balader sans arrêt, du moins avant, tu m'insultes, tu me trompes et tu m'effaces la mémoire, j'ai de quoi être étonné non ?

Comme si Shuichi venait de parler de la chose la plus évidente du monde, Yuki toussota, soudain gêné par ses paroles.

- c'est compliqué...

Voyant que Yuki n'était pas enclin à lui parler, Shuichi s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés puis le regarda.

- je ne t'ai pas pardonné et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais Yuki... Mais je veux bien... enfin... repartir avec toi

- hn...

Yuki le regarda puis esquissa un sourire amusé.

- tu ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu t'exposes Shuichi

- toi non plus Yuki...

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, qui je dois bien le dire atteint des sommets dans l'étrangeté, donc j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop quand même^^ j'attends vos avis avec impatience comme toujours d'ailleurs et merci de me soutenir, vous avis m'encourage vraiment beaucoup!

Bisous!

réponse aux reviews:

Paprika : effectivement et c'est loin de s'arranger, toi qui a apprécié le fait que ce soit un peu plus normal entre Shuichi et Yuki j'espère que ce chapitre très, comment dire fantastique ne t'as pas trop déranger, j'attends ton avis avec impatience^^

SariinaTsuki : Tu as raison, le méchant était bien aizawa, mais franchement qui d'autre^^ et puis j'espère que tu as apprécie ce chapitre comme les autres, merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait très plaisir!

Yuuki-chann : je suis désolé de t'avoir frustré mais coupé à des moments propices, hé bien je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais tu as vu, j'ai fais un effort là^^ et tu as également raison, j'ai oublié le verbre être (j'ai beau relire, il y a des choses que je percutes pas, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs!) il n'y a pas vraiment de différence entre les histoires et les livres de vampire mais Shuichi étant Shuichi j'ai voulu le faire un peu comment dire "chipoteur" parce que c'est comme ça que j'aime Shu-chan, donc voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira malgré le caractère étrange, je suis impatiente et très enthousiaste à l'idée de lire ton prochain avis ( que je vais sûrement apprécié comme les autres^^) merci beaucoup de me donner tes avis (moi aussi je me répète^^)

Suki Akimi : hé oui, y'a eu déjà deux baisers, et il y aura bien plus plus tard, tu verras très chère yaoiste en force^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ça me fait très plaisir^^ je suis pressé d'avoir ton avis!


	20. Chapter 20 Corps à corps et inconnu

Voici un nouveau chapitre, mon dieu que j'ai honte de le poster seulement maintenant mais j'ai été assez occupé alors je n'ai pas pu le faire avant... Mais... mais que vois-je ? Un LEMON^^ hé oui, voici le fameux lemon que vous attendiez tous qui est le premier d'une petite série bien sûr (mais je n'abandonne pas la torture de Shu-chan et son vampire bien au contraire^^) ! Bon comme c'est mon premier, j'espère que ça ira quand même^^ et je dois bien avouer que j'ai galéré, le résultat ne me plaisait jamais et je dois dire que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser au final... enfin bref ha oui et il y a l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

- bon lança le blond alors qu'un silence pesant c'était installé, tu as faims peut être ?

- hu ? Ha oui un peu !

Yuki, d'un signe de tête lui indiqua la cuisine. Le jeune homme s'installa à table après que Yuki lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki lui servit de quoi manger, un repas traditionnel.

- au fait pourquoi cet appartement ?

- je voulais m'éloigner du vieux et de tous les problèmes...

- ha...

- et comme je suis écrivain avec pas mal de succès j'ai pas de soucis

- mais comment tu t'es nourris...

- simple, je sortais la nuit et me nourrissais et je faisais appel à Tatsuha pour effacer les mémoires de mes victimes

- ...

_Je ne suis pas tant que ça spécial pour lui finalement..._

- ...tant mieux si tu n'as pas viré fou

- il faut attendre plus que cela

- ha...

Shuichi n'ajouta rien, s'occupa plus de son assiette que d'autre chose sous le regard de Yuki.

- tu peux rester ici cette nuit

- je ne voudrais pas déranger

- si je te le propose

- je suis désolé... J'ai des choses à faire...

Shuichi prit son assiette et la déposa dans l'évier du blond sous son regard.

- encore merci pour le repas lança t-il en s'inclinant

- ...

Shuichi fixa le blond et son mutisme puis soupira discrètement et se retourna pour sortir de l'appartement du blond.

Shuichi commença à ouvrir la porte lorsque la main de l'écrivain la referma violemment.

- reste demanda t-il

- je... je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas...

Yuki lui attrapa le poignet et le força à se retourner, bloquant son bras au dessus de sa tête. Surpris, le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des lèvres légèrement humides se poser sur les siennes avec agressivité.

- hmpf...

Shuichi ferma les yeux et avec sa main de libre essaya de repousser le blond alors qu'il forçait le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue pour aller trouver sa jumelle avec qui il entama une danse sensuelle mais assez sauvage.

La main du calice qui servait à repousser le vampire glissa le long de son torse pour terminer le long du corps du plus jeune, celui-ci appréciant déjà le baiser. Yuki voyant Shuichi résister de moins en moins entoura sa taille gracile de son bras gauche et le plaqua contre son corps robuste, provoquant un gémissement chez le brun lorsque ce dernier senti le désir que semblait éprouver le blond pour lui.

Se reculant et fixant Shuichi de ses yeux dorés, Yuki ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de parler qu'il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ne trouvant aucune résistance pour son plus grand plaisir.

Leurs langues se mêlaient avec envie et désir, Yuki dominant facilement le baisé, mordillant les lèvres, les léchant, les aspirants, s'amusant avec comme si c'était de simple sucrerie, appréciant leur douceur et leur goût fruité.

Se faisant un peu plus plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, Shuichi eut le réflexe d'entourer les épaules du blond pour s'éloigner de la porte dont la poignée commençait à se faire sentir dans le creux de son dos.

Profitant de cette occasion, Yuki lâcha le poignet de Shuichi et le souleva sans mal, plaquant ses mains sur les fesses fermes du plus jeune.

- Yu...

Le blond le fit taire par un baiser sauvage, l'obligeant à passer ses jambes de chaque côté de ses reins, commençant de léger mouvement lascifs qui les firent très vite haleter tous les deux

Sentant soudainement son envie passer le point du non retour qui, avec Shuichi était, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue assez facilement atteignable, le blond sans cesser de l'embrasser prit la direction de la chambre.

- Yuki qu'est-ce que... paniqua Shuichi en sentant le matelas contre son dos...

- ferme la ordonna le blond !

Il plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles de Shuichi qui participa plus au baiser, taquinant les lèvres du blond ou mordillant sa langue tout en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Le vampire, impatient, arracha le haut de Shuichi et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin, ne se préoccupant plus que des gémissements que produisait le brun bien malgré lui. Ses mains parcoururent la peau tannée à la recherche du moindre des points sensibles du calice qui senti son épiderme devenir de plus en plus sensible au touché du blond.

La température grimpa dans la pièce lorsque Yuki déboutonna juste sa chemise trop pressé de sentir le corps frêle de celui qui lui appartenait à présent.

Totalement à sa merci, Shuichi rejeta la tête contre le coussin lorsqu'il senti la langue de Yuki suivre sa veine pulsante au niveau de sa nuque puis son plaisir grandit lorsqu'il senti les crocs se planter dans sa chair.

Pas de douleur, juste un plaisir immense qui venait de le traverser, son corps se soulevant au rythme des gorgées que prenait Yuki du liquide pourpre.

- tu as apprécié on dirait...

- hn...

Shuichi, les yeux voilés de désir regarda le blond sans vraiment le voir, encore parcouru par ses nouvelles sensations. Satisfait de son effet, le blond se pencha et avec sa langue suivit le contour de ses lèvres gonflées de désir, sa joue, sa mâchoire, sa nuque, sa gorge, continuant toujours plus bas.

- Yu...ki gémit de plaisir Shuichi lorsqu'il senti les dents du blond titiller ses deux boutons de chairs dressés par le désir

- ...

Ne répondant rien, Yuki continua à torturer les deux bouts de chair jusqu'à s'en lasser pour continuer plus bas et s'attaqua au nombril lorsque le corps du plus jeune se tendit plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

- trouvé murmura t-il...

Yuki fit des allés et retours dans l'étroit orifice, faisant se cambrer Shuichi de plaisir, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, le plaisir parcourant sa colonne sans qu'il puisse résister.

Arrivant à la base de son jean, Yuki esquissa un sourire, voyant la bosse qui le déformait de manière assez évidente.

- tu m'as l'air bien serré se moqua t-il !

Poussant un grognement mélangeant du plaisir et un peu de mécontentement de voir le blond se moquer de lui, instinctivement, Shuichi releva son genoux contre l'entrejambe du blond qui poussa un râle de plaisir, fixant Shuichi dont le visage avait prit de belles couleurs rosées.

- et... toi...alors souffla t-il difficilement...hn

Shuichi se mordilla la lèvre lorsque le blond venait de poser ses lèvres contre le jean au niveau de la bosse.

- je vais t'apprendre... et te soulager...

N'attendant rien d'autre de la part de Shuichi qu'un gémissement dû à la chaleur dégagé par les lèvres du blond, Yuki déboutonna le jean qui lui faisait obstacle et en profita pour se dévêtir rapidement désireux de ne faire qu'un avec son calice.

Se retrouvant dans leur plus simple appareil, Yuki détailla le corps parfait de son calice, amenant l'autre à rougir sous le regard scrutateur du blond.

- Yu...ki ?

- ...

Se penchant, il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser sauvage puis redescendit au niveau de son nombril qu'il taquina encore un moment avant de descendre plus bas encore atteignant l'objet de ses désirs.

Sentant le souffle chaud sur son entrejambe, Shuichi poussa un gémissement et se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière et serrant les draps entre ses doigts.

Jetant un rapide regard à Shuichi, Yuki s'appliqua à donner de long coup de langue sur la partie la plus tendu du corps du brun, perdu dans les limbes du désir.

- s'il...te... plait...

Yuki s'arrêta, se releva légèrement et fixa Shuichi dont le torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique.

- laisse toi faire répondit-il tout simplement.

Le vampire n'ajouta rien, se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le sexe gonflé de Shuichi qu'il prit en bouche sans plus de cérémonie, surprenant Shuichi qui poussa un gémissement appuyé en sentant son désir dans la cavité chaude et humide du blond.

Sa langue bougeait au rythme d'une mélodie imaginaire accompagné de va et viens tantôt long et appuyé tantôt rapide et léger procurant à la victime plus que consentante mille et une sensations exquises qui l'amenaient toujours plus vers l'extase.

Devinant la jouissance arriver, Shuichi ferma les yeux et serra les dents sentant une chaleur se former dans son bas ventre.

Yuki sentant le membre du plus jeune devenir de plus en plus dur, le blond se retira et fit un long va et viens, provoquant la libération du plus jeune dans un cri aigue.

Essuyant ses lèvres du liquide âcre, Yuki fixa du coin de l'œil son calice qui semblait avoir des difficultés à se remettre de ses émotions, son corps brûlant et la sueur perlant sur son corps le rendait presque irréel aux yeux du blond.

Rappeler à l'ordre par son entrejambe qui se faisait douloureuse, Yuki se pencha d'avantage sur le corps du jeune homme et ouvrit un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit pour en sortir un pot de lubrifiant.

- Yuki...je...non murmura le jeune brun en voyant le blond ouvrir le pot

- ça va aller...

Le blond l'embrassa, mêlant sa langue avec la sienne pour faire diversion. Plongeant trois doigts dans le pot de lubrifiant, il taquina l'intimité de Shuichi avec l'un d'eux, provoquant un frisson chez le jeune homme qui se mit à gémir contre ses lèvres.

Poussant un peu plus loin, le blond pénétra un doigt à l'intérieur de son antre, habituant Shuichi à sa présence avant de faire entrer un second doigt faisant cette fois gémir Shuichi de douleur.

Tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer Shuichi, Yuki embrassa son visage avec douceur, essayant de détourner son attention alors que le brun se crispait un peu plus autour des draps et c'est au troisième doigts que le blond récolta les larmes salées sur le visage de son calice.

- détend toi lui murmura le blond...

Yuki appliqua du lubrifiant sur son propre membre avant de le présenter à l'intimité du plus jeune, s'enfonçant petit à petit faisant crier Shuichi de douleur qui se crispa d'un coup.

Pour facilité l'entrer, Yuki reporta son attention sur l'entrejambe qu'il caressa lentement de sa main puis de plus en plus vite, ravivant le désir de Shuichi qui s'apaisait, oubliant de plus en plus l'intrus dans son corps concentrant tout son esprit sur cette main si experte.

Sentant que Shuichi se détendait, Yuki s'enfonça encore d'avantage jusqu'à ce que son bassin touche le propre corps du jeune brun.

Poussant un grognement de plaisir d'être entouré d'un être aussi chaud, Yuki commença ses mouvements d'abord très lentement au vue du visage encore crispé de Shuichi.

Voyant que ça allait mieux et que le brun semblait apprécié d'avantage, Yuki accéléra le mouvement et la force de ses coups de butoirs.

Les gémissements s'intensifièrent et Shuichi commença à mouvoir son corps au même rythme que Yuki qui devenait de plus en plus bestial dans ses coups de bassin.

Un gémissement plus fort et plus intense que les précédents informa Yuki qu'il venait de toucher la prostate du plus jeune, le blond se concentra alors sur cette tâche qui faisait vibrer Shuichi au point d'en verser quelques larmes de pur plaisir.

- Yu...ki... plus...

Le blond l'écouta, donnant des coups encore plus profonds et prit le sexe de Shuichi en main, lui imposant le même rythme que son bassin.

- YUKI !

Se libérant dans la main de Yuki en même temps que son gémissant, le corps de Shuichi se contracta autour du blond qui se libéra quelques minutes après le brun dans un grognement presque animal.

Retombant sur le corps épuisé du plus jeune, Yuki se laissa rouler sur le côté, laissant le calice reprendre son souffle et par la même occasion ses esprits.

Shuichi se tourna sur le côté et regarda Yuki allongé sur le dos, une main croisée derrière sa tête.

- ne bouge pas trop, tu vas avoir mal

- ... Pourquoi... tu as fais ça demanda t-il doucement ?

- j'avais envie tout simplement

- ha... et est-ce que... enfin... tu m'aimes un peu ?

- ...

- Yuki appela Shuichi qui le fixait de ses grands yeux violines

- tu devrais te reposer...

Baissant les yeux, Shuichi soupira puis repoussa les draps qui le recouvraient et passa sa main dans ses cheveux légèrement humides en essayant de ce mettre assis.

- aïe...

- je t'ai dit de ne pas trop bouger grogna le blond en se retournant pour regarder le jeune homme

- ... Il faut que je parte... j'ai des choses à faire...

Shuichi se leva et ignorant la douleur, marcha d'un démarche qui se voulait digne, il prit ses affaires et s'enferma quelques instants dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressorti, Yuki c'était assis sur son lit, cigarette en bouche.

- où tu vas ?

- j'ai des choses à faire

- ce n'était pas ma question

- ... je ne te dois rien Yuki !

La voix était presque froide et le ton semblait être rempli de reproche. Shuichi quitta l'appartement, laissant un Yuki avec une expression étonné peinte sur le visage, expression qu'il ne prenait que très rarement et très souvent à cause de Shuichi comme toutes ses autres expressions d'ailleurs.

_Est-ce que... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tch... je ne le comprendrais jamais je crois... bordel, saleté de gamin... Il me faut un café..._

Yuki se leva et regarda par la fenêtre le ciel ombragé qui menaçait à tout moment d'éclater. Soupirant le blond se leva, enfila son caleçon et son jean et parti dans sa cuisine se préparer un café.

...

_Super Shu, vraiment tu t'améliores... tu as ta première fois avec un mec qui te considère comme une réserve de nourriture, qui est un vampire et qui par-dessus tout ne t'aime pas... génial..._

Soupirant, Shuichi entra dans un des bâtiments qu'il aimait le plus dans cette ville, la bibliothèque et plus précisément le rayon des livres fantastiques.

Saluant la bibliothécaire, il parti comme à l'accoutumé rechercher les livres qui parlaient de contes et de légendes divers et variés.

- hn...alors... loup garou... non, trop poilu... zombies... pas assez d'éducation... Démon... J'en ai déjà un ça me suffit... vampire... Voir réponse précédente...hum... ha voilà !

La tête levée, Shuichi perçu le livre qui venait d'attirer toute son attention et qui se trouvait sur une des étagères en hauteur.

Soupirant et pestant contre sa petite taille, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya d'attraper la reliure du livre pour le faire basculer, entreprise difficile lorsqu'une main baguée passa à ses côtés et prit le livre à sa place.

- ce livre t'intéresse ? lança une voix amusée

- hu ?

Ce retournant, les sourcils froncés, Shuichi senti sa plainte mourir dans sa gorge.

- faut pas me regarder comme ça continua t-il en riant légèrement, je pensais rendre service !

- heu... enfin...vous êtes qui d'abord ? demanda Shuichi sur la défensive

- oy, oy du calme, je t'ai vu galérer alors j'ai voulu t'aider, je ne suis qu'un honorable citoyen moi

- ...

- alors ton livre, tu le prends ou pas ?

- ha...merci beaucoup repris Shuichi en lui souriant tout en prenant le livre, c'est vrai qu'avec ma taille, les choses en hauteur...

- bah, je te trouve très mignon comme ça moi !

Shuichi se mit à rougir devant le compliment que cet inconnu venait de lui faire spontanément.

_Ce n'est pas Yuki qui m'en ferait... Mais à quoi tu penses Shu..._

Shuichi releva le visage qu'il avait baissé en réfléchissant puis se prit à détailler l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Carrure assez développée, peut être même un peu plus que celle de Yuki, l'homme avait la peau légèrement hâlée, un torse robuste, des cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches rebiquaient et partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un air rebel qui lui allait bien et des yeux d'un gris argent presque métallique.

Portant une chemise à moitié ouverte sur son torse imberbe ainsi qu'un jean troué et moulant, il dégageait un charme indéniable et très sauvage.

Sa main droite était baguée au niveau de son pouce et de son index alors que l'autre était cachée dans sa poche ce qui donnait à sa posture une allure nonchalante qui lui sciait à merveille. Des bracelets de différentes couleurs et de différentes matières était autour de ses poignet, ses oreilles étaient percées quatre fois et plusieurs colliers se trouvaient autour de son cou.

_Le mec parfait...hein ? Shuichi reprend toi...ne pense pas n'importe quoi...et puis... Yuki...raaa c'est trop compliqué..._

- au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- pardon ?

- je t'ai demandé ton nom répéta l'homme en souriant

- je... et pourquoi d'abord ?

- juste par curiosité... je suis bête tu attends peut être que je me présente, je m'appel Zen !

- Shuichi répondit le jeune calice en lui serrant la main qu'il lui présentait

- hé bien Shuichi, ravi de te rencontré.

Zen se pencha et embrassa délicatement la main de Shuichi qui se mit à rire doucement.

- je dérange peut être ?

La voix froide fit se retourner Shuichi dont le visage prit une expression assez inquiète.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour la chapitre, j'espère que le lemon vous aura plu^^ vu comme je vous ai fait attendre, j'espère n'avoir déçu personne et Zen, que pensez vous de lui? C'est un personnage qui aura son importance et qui sera tout aussi spécial que Yuki ou Shuichi enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^ j'attends vos avis avec impatience^^ et surtout s'il y a des commentaires à faire sur le lemon, n'hésitez pas, j'ai envie de m'améliorer pour les prochains^^

Bisous

PS : je pense que vous savez toutes à qui appartient la voix froide né?^^ je coupe sur un mystère pas vraiment mystérieux mais demain je poste le prochain chapitre promis juré sur ma passion pour le yaoi !

Réponses aux reviews :

Paprika : tant mieux alors, mais le côté fantastique ne va pas tarder à revenir, oui j'ai tout basé sur les paradoxes, Shuichi tout mimi en démon, j'ai trouvé que ça donnait pas mal, enfin j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire^^ et merci pour tes reviews!

SariinaTsuki : j'avoue que ma fic est sacrément bizarre, quand je relis les chapitres, je me dis que je suis pas net comme fille m'enfin si ça plait, je ne demande rien d'autre^^ en tout cas, tant mieux si tu trouves ça marrant, j'essaie de faire de l'humour des fois mais le gore ne va pas tarder à revenir^^ en tout cas, j'attends ton avis avec enthousiasme!

Suki Akimi : hé oui Sargonnas et Shuichi, ce n'est qu'un début, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-là avec le lemon va te plaire^^ je suis pressée de lire ton commentaire la dessus !

Yuuki-chann : effectivement Shuichi va en baver avec Sargonnas, c'est le cas de le dire ensuite je l'avoue, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée pour le monde intérieur de Shuichi alors j'ai voulu faire un truc assez facile avec un peu de rapport avec Sargonnas, du coup plein de bâtiment en feu pour palier mon manque d'imagination la dessus ^^""" hé oui, Yuki commence à fondre mais faut pas rêver, boulet comme il est sur les sentiments, il va encore faire pas mal de gaffe, je peux te l'assurer et donc, voici le lemon que tu attends depuis si longtemps, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas deçu et attend ta review avec impatience, j'ai essayé de détailler du mieux que j'ai pu, j'espère avoir pu contenter ton esprit de perverse (tout comme le miens^^) comme toujours merci pour tes commentaires^^


	21. Chapter 21 Détermination et fin d'espoir

Chapitre 21 en ligne, comme promis alors pour ce chapitre cette fois c'est Yuki qui va s'en prendre plein la tronche niark niark^^ (hé oui faut un peu varier, même si j'adore voir shu-chan souffrir, y'a pas de raison que notre empoté des sentiments national ne souffre pas un peu^^ quelques révélations sur Zen aussi ! hé...HOOOOO un peu de sang aussi, j'avais oublié ! Bon là j'arrête, je vais éviter de vous faire peur hein, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

- Yu...ki... qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le blond perçu le geste vif que fit Shuichi pour que Zen lui lâche la main et son air paniqué l'énerva au plus haut point d'autant plus que son sourire venait de fondre comme neige au soleil.

_Il n'a jamais rit comme ça avec moi..._

- je suis venu te chercher...

Voix froide claquant parmi les livres, faisant baisser la tête de Shuichi qui se crispa sous le ton colérique du blond.

- oy Eiri intervint Zen, ça va aller là, c'est moi qui suis venu lui parler

- t'occupe pas de ça Zen !

- vous...vous vous connaissez s'étonna Shuichi, regardant à tour de rôle Yuki et Zen

- ouais répondit rapidement le blond, mais c'est pas tes affaires...

Shuichi fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

_Comment ça c'est pas mes affaires... j'ai couché avec lui quand même, et pour lui je ne devrais être impliqué en rien ? Sans blague, c'est lui qui est venu me rechercher non...enfin à quelques détails prêt, mais c'est pas juste, moi j'ai jamais demandé à entrer dans sa vie..._

- bon allez on rentre !

- non...

- tu peux répéter ?

- j'ai dit non !

Shuichi avait la tête enfouis dans ses épaules, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

- oy vous deux...

- ferme là Zen quand à toi, tu vas bien gentiment me suivre chez moi, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à te dire!

- je... je ne veux pas...

- pardon ?

- ...

- pitié, tu vas pas te remettre à chialer maintenant soupira le blond blasé de l'attitude enfantine de son calice, tu me soules à force et encore heureux que je sois arrivé à temps, qui sait avec qui tu serais en train de fricoter!

Cependant, ce n'est pas un visage ruisselant de larme que Shuichi lui montra en relevant le visage mais des yeux brillant de rage et une expression d'une froideur inqualifiable pour un jeune homme aussi doux que Shuichi.

- je... n'ai jamais été pourris gâté contrairement aux personnes de ton espèce Yuki !

- répète pour voir ?

- tu m'as très bien entendu... Je ne veux plus être ton jouet !

Sur ces mots, Shuichi s'approcha de Yuki qui était encore trop déstabilisé par l'attitude de son doux calice pour lui administrer un crochet du droit plus que magistral avant de se retourner pour partir de la bibliothèque.

- oy Eiri ! lança Zen en le soutenant légèrement du à son recul du coup donné par Shuichi

- j'aurais du faire ça il y a bien longtemps... toi et Taki n'êtes vraiment pas différent... j'ai regretté ces paroles avant... mais aujourd'hui...

Shuichi semblait retenir ses larmes, il se retourna pourtant une dernière fois vers Yuki et le fixa de ses grands yeux emplis de rage et de tristesse.

- je ne veux plus être ton jouet... Tu te moques de mes sentiments... De ce que je pourrais vraiment ressentir pour toi... Un jour tu me trompes, le lendemain tu me dis que je suis ce qu'il te faut... Tu couches avec moi et après tu me parles comme si j'étais ton chien... je t'ai dis que je te donnais une seconde chance...je...c'est trop tard, j'en peux plus ! J'ai trop mal...

A chaque mot, Yuki voyait que Shuichi s'éloignait toujours un peu plus de lui, le laissant à la merci des ténèbres qui l'entouraient et tout ça par sa faute, voyant son beau visage commencer à être inondé de larmes.

- Shuichi attend intervint Zen, il n'est pas...

- si...j'ai fait l'erreur de vouloir comprendre les choses... j'aurais aimé ne jamais te rencontrer Yuki...si seulement tu n'étais jamais apparu dans ma vie... JE... JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

C'est après ces mots que Shuichi disparu du bâtiment, les larmes coulant sur son visage, n'ayant pas eu la force de les retenir en voyant le visage de Yuki devenir de plus en plus triste sous son flot de paroles destructrices.

- Eiri...

- ...

Le blond était là, debout devant lui, fixant la place qu'occupait Shuichi, venant de se prendre la vérité en pleine face, une vérité qui lui faisait mal d'autant plus qu'il en était le responsable.

- j'ai tout fait foirer...

- allons dans un autre endroit pour discuter Eiri lança Zen en lui donnant une légère accolade

- hn...

Yuki le suivit tel un automate, les dernières paroles de Shuichi hantant son esprit.

Ils se trouvaient, Zen et Yuki assis sur un banc dans un parc quasiment désert au vue de la pluie qui tombait à verse.

- c'est Shuichi demanda Zen ?

- hn...ouais

- un démon ?

- ...

Signe de tête positif qui fit soupirer Zen qui se passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés.

- je me demande... si tu l'aimes pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça Eiri ?

- ...

- tout le monde n'est pas comme lui tu sais surtout Shuichi, il ne pourrait pas te faire le moindre mal... Il me semble qu'il t'a plutôt bien accepté malgré ton...côté vampire

- ça ne change rien...

- hm...tu dis ça mais je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi impliqué avec quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que tu crains en restant avec lui ? En t'ouvrant à lui ? Qu'il te trahisse ?

- ...

- crétin

- pardon grogna le blond en fusillant Zen du regard?

- tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Eiri, tu sembles lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal et pourtant il est resté avec toi non ?

- il est passé par toutes les souffrances possibles...

- pourtant celle qui semble le déranger le plus c'est de ne pas avoir ton amour !

Yuki regarda Zen qui lui souria gentiment.

- depuis quand tu comprends ça toi ?

- tu semble oublié que j'ai été humain à l'inverse de toi

- ...Excuse-moi... J'aurais pas dû dire ça

- ça va, c'est bon, je m'y suis fait de toute manière et puis ça n'a pas que des inconvénients, je peux faire ce que je veux...

- je ne survivrais pas à ta place tu sais

- c'est vrai que de ne plus pouvoir serrer ceux que j'aime dans mes bras est difficile mais je peux encore avoir des contacts avec les gens spéciaux comme les vampires ou les démons

- Zen...

Rare était les fois où Yuki ressentait de la compassion pour des personnes mais Shuichi et Zen, étaient les deux personnes qui faisaient exception pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il savait que le brun qu'il avait à ses côtés, si souriant d'apparence mais souffrant intérieurement était le plus apte à le comprendre et à l'aider. Il avait son entière confiance et il savait qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider mais la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

- c'est la vie, je ne me plains pas, j'ai fais une connerie, je l'assume, par contre toi, tu peux encore te racheter et tu le sais

- je ne sais pas comment faire, j'ai peur de m'y prendre mal avec lui

- tu n'as jamais été habitué à montrer tes sentiments mais tu sais, je pense que Shuichi n'attend rien mis à part que tu lui dises qu'il compte pour toi plus qu'un jouet sexuel... s'il a subit toutes ses épreuves pour toi c'est qu'il t'aime et je pense qu'il serait prêt à tout affronter tant que tu es à ses côtés

- tu as peut être raison...

- c'est sûr Eiri, il faut que tu mettes ta fierté de côté, va lui parler, raconte lui ce que tu ressens vraiment, je passe ma vie en tant qu'observateur, je ne veux pas te voir regretter éternellement une chose...

- ... j'irais lui parler...

- super s'exclama Zen en se levant du banc sur lequel il était assis... bon je dois y aller, j'ai des trucs à faire

- pourquoi demanda le blond en allumant une cigarette, changeant totalement de ton et d'expression... Pourquoi tu réapparais seulement maintenant ?

- ...

Zen se retourna, une expression plus sombre que la nuit voilant son visage pourtant si jovial.

- l'heure arrive Eiri, tu as provoqué Aizawa père et fils... Et tu en connais les risques

- c'est bien pour ça que je suis parti du manoir

- toi et moi on sait que ça n'arrêtera pas les deux pourris

- hn...

- je te demanderais un service Eiri, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, je ne veux pas que tu perdes ce que j'ai perdu...

Yuki regarda Zen qui lui souriait à présent et le regarda disparaître lentement sous ses yeux.

Les paroles de Zen réveillèrent en lui de douloureux souvenirs qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître, se donnant comme résolution de retrouver son calice et de lui dire une bonne fois pour toute qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

_J'arrive Shuichi..._

Le blond, soulagé que la pluie ait cessé se leva de son banc et quitta le parc, jetant un œil au ciel toujours aussi chargé.

_En colère mais au moins il ne pleure plus..._

Se dépêchant, Yuki marcha en direction de l'appartement de Shuichi, sûr de son intuition quand à la présence de son calice dans celui-ci.

Marchant dans les rues quasi désertes, il s'arrêta cependant à un carrefour, le visage entièrement crispé et la rage se lisant dans ses yeux dorés.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- ce n'est pas des manières de parler à un vieil ami

- te fous pas de moi Taki et sors de ta putain de planque !

- holà, pas besoin d'être grossier.

Taki tout sourire sortie de l'ombre et se posta devant Yuki lorsque plusieurs de ses hommes de mains l'encerclèrent.

- trop lâche pour m'affronter seul ?

- moque toi Eiri mais personne n'est la pour te sauver la mise et surtout pas ton petit calice si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu

- tch... touche le et tu crèves !

- mais détrompe-toi, il ne m'intéresse pas...du moins, pas maintenant, ton cas et beaucoup plus d'actualité, cependant, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je pourrais aller le voir... et comment dire le saluer à ma façon

- espèce de...

Alors que Yuki allait frapper Taki, celui-ci claqua des doigts et certains de ses hommes de mains attrapèrent le blond pour le maintenir bloqué.

- tu es peut être puissant Eiri mais ton inquiétude pour ton protégé te rend plus faible que la normale... à moins que ce soit la supériorité numérique de mes compagnons !

Taki ria alors que Yuki leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de son assaillant.

_C'est pas une lumière... Roi du crime organisé tu parles, sans ton vieux t'es rien..._

- tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, on a une longue conversation à avoir

- laisse-moi deviner... torture ?

- entre autre, mais je ne suis pas un sauvage, nous allons également beaucoup parler... enfin si tu seras capable de ne pas hurler de douleur

- tu peux toujours crever pour m'entendre ne serait-ce que pousser un gémissement de douleur.

Taki s'approcha et fit relever le visage de Yuki qu'il fixa avec un air démoniaque.

- on verra bien...

...

- que...

Shuichi qui était rentré dans son appartement, fit tomber au sol le meug qu'il tenait de sans main, ayant senti une violente douleur dans sa poitrine.

- Yuki... non Shuichi, il n'est même pas venu te chercher... tu es fatigué... c'est tout !

Se mettant accroupis, Shuichi entreprit de ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine.

- aïe...

Le jeune homme venait de se couper avec l'un des débris, il laissa son regard glisser sur la goutte de sang qui coulait le long de son doigt avant de le porter à sa bouche.

- si Yuki avait été là... il en aurait profité... pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas... et pourquoi j'ai si mal ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi...

Soupirant et une fois tous les débris ramassés, Shuichi parti dans sa salle de bain pour se mettre un pansement lorsqu'il regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

_J'ai une tête à faire peur... Je suis toujours en train de pleurer... j'ai toujours besoin de lui...mais..._

_-_ c'est ça ! Je n'ai qu'à devenir plus fort et comme ça, Yuki ne me verra plus comme une gêne, il faut que j'arrête de pleurer et que j'apprenne à me battre ! Mais...il me faudrait un coup de main... tout seul je vais pas arriver à faire grand-chose...

Au même moment, on sonna à sa porte.

- hu...Zen s'étonna t-il en voyant l'homme lui souriant devant sa porte

- oy je te dérange peut être ?

- Yuki n'est pas là

- je sais il est avec Taki !

- hein ?

- il s'est fait embarqué d'après ce que j'ai vu

- mais...pourquoi t'as rien fait s'étonna Shuichi, tu... t'es son ami non ?

- ce n'est pas à moi d'aller le sauver Shuichi et je sais que tu le sais!

Le sourire de Zen fit frissonner le calice qui le laissa néanmoins entrer chez lui.

- sympa chez toi !

- hn... merci...

- tu es inquiet pour Yuki ?

- non...pas...pas du tout

- pas la peine de rougir !

- nééé...

- enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire... pourquoi tu souris ?

- j'étais justement en train de me dire que j'avais besoin d'aide et tu arrives comme ça, c'est assez... étrange

- ho tient, je n'avais pas remarqué lança Zen avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent, ce grattant la joue

- mouais...

- tu as besoin de mon aide alors !

- je...je veux devenir plus fort!

- je croyais que tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour Yuki !

- je ne suis pas inquiet bougonna Shuichi, je veux devenir plus fort... pour moi !

_Menteur, mais c'est pas grave, de toute manière, si je sens bien ce que je sens et je n'ai jamais tort à ce niveau, Eiri est en train de s'en prendre plein la tronche..._

- ok, je vais t'aider alors !

- vraiment ?

- évidemment et puis ton démon en sera ravi je pense

- mon démon...comment tu le sais ?

_Merde... trouve un truc vite... Zen t'es qu'un abrutis..._

- Eiri l'a vaguement...hum... Evoqué

- ...

Shuichi semblait septique mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus.

_Je suis sûr qu'il me ment mais s'il peut m'aider... Je suis partant alors !_

- d'accord, je suis prêt !

Zen admira le regard brillant de détermination puis souria et se leva de la table contre laquelle il était appuyé.

- suis moi alors mais je te préviens, ça ne va pas être facile !

- peu importe !

Zen fit un léger mouvement de tête puis avec Shuichi ils sortirent de l'appartement de ce dernier.

- on va où au fait ?

- dans un endroit spécial pour entrainement !

- je ne savais pas qu'un endroit comme ça existait ici

- bah c'est qu'il est comment dire... un peu inconnu en fait et puis surtout que c'est en dehors de la ville, alors personne ne s'en préoccupe vraiment

- comment tu le connais alors ?

- hoooo, concours de circonstance on peut dire ça comme ça !

- mouais...

Zen souria pour appuyé ses dires alors qu'il emmenait Shuichi jusqu'à prétendu centre d'entrainement.

- mais c'est un bâtiment en ruine !

- ne te fie pas uniquement à l'extérieur Shuichi, tu en es l'exemple le plus flagrant non ?

- ... C'est vrai oui

- suis moi surtout et fait attention où tu mets les pieds !

Shuichi entra à la suite de Zen dans le bâtiment délabré, regardant tout autour de lui les fenêtres brisées, les poutres rongées, le sol salis, les rideaux et autre tissus ainsi que sofa moisi, tout n'était que débris.

- regarde la trappe là, ça mène au sous-sol !

- c'est au sous-sol que la salle se trouve ?

- tout à fait, une fois dans la salle d'entraînement, ça commence d'accord ?

- d'acc...d'accord !

Shuichi descendit le premier sous la demande de Zen. Il senti les marches défiler une par une sous ses pieds sans avoir vraiment conscience du lieu qui l'entourait, lieu qui était plongé dans le noir le plus obscure qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des ténèbres angoissantes, comme prêtes à vous engloutir au premier geste, à la première respiration un peu forte. A tâtons, Shuichi posa son pied sur ce qu'il semblait être un sol lorsqu'il se fit projeter durement à terre, sa joue devenant douloureuse.

- que...

- je te l'ai dit Shuichi lança Zen d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée, une fois entré, ça commence !

- mais... je n'y vois rien ! Aïe...

- sers toi de tes autres sens Shuichi, je te l'ai dit, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir et je ne te ferais pas de cadeau !

...

- tch...

- je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse Eiri souffla Taki alors qu'il venait de retirer un couteau planté dans l'épaule de Yuki, tu ne fait pas entendre ta voix si facilement

- surtout pas à un mec comme toi ouais...hn

Une lame venait d'entrer en contact avec sa peau d'albâtre au niveau de sa jambe faisant s'écouler le liquide vermeille lentement.

- je donnerais tout pour que ce soit ton calice à la place, il a un sang tellement bon et un corps parfait, à croquer !

- je te l'ai dit...touche... le et... tu meurs...

Yuki sous la douleur ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en sentant sa peau se déchirer et une chaleur désagréable influer dans ses veines.

- ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une drogue très puissante, juste un petit produit de notre invention pour...comment dire attiser la sensibilité de ton corps !

- ...

Devant l'air étonné de Yuki, Taki éclata de rire.

- nous aussi nous avons nos scientifiques tu sais ! Alors voyons voir l'effet que ça peut avoir sur toi !

Sortant une autre lame, Taki l'appuya contre le torse nu de Yuki. La fraicheur du métal provoqua une désagréable sensation puis celle-ci s'intensifia lorsqu'il lui donna une pression suffisamment forte pour pénétrer la chair qui se sépara sans un bruit mais provoquant chez le blond une souffrance sans nom.

- c'est difficile de ce retenir n'est-ce pas, de ce retenir de crier, Shuichi était dans la même situation que toi mais il n'a pas cessé de crier ton nom et pourtant... voilà comment tu le traite, comme un vulgaire animal, le pauvre, ça doit être dur d'être amoureux de toi mais une fois que je t'aurais tué, il sera débarrassé de toi et pourra enfin vivre une vie normal...à mes côtés !

- il ne...voudra...jamais

- qui te dis qu'il aura le droit de dire quelque chose, je le ferais miens !

Yuki ne ressentait ni la douleur ni la peur, uniquement la souffrance des mots de Taki qui avait beaucoup plus d'impact que les lames qui déchiraient lentement son corps de part en part, faisant couler le sang contre les murs froids et qui terminait sa route sur le sol à ses pieds.

_Je l'ai détruit... Il va souffrir encore plus par ma faute... bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais..._

Les mots de Taki ajoutés à ceux haineux de Shuichi commencèrent à mettre fin à son espoir de revoir un jour Shuichi et de pouvoir vivre de nouveaux avec lui. Tout se brisait en même temps que ses membres torturés par Taki et ses hommes. Son corps se vidait peu à peu de son sang tout comme il se vidait de son âme qui semblait se détruire à petit feu lorsque son calice n'était pas à ses côtés.

_Il faut que je sois dans une situation comme ça pour me rendre compte que je l'aime... et si c'était trop tard, de toute manière je crois bien que je vais finir ma vie ici... Shuichi a raison, je ne vaux pas mieux que Taki..._

- patron, il va pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes !

- tu as raison, ne t'en fait pas Eiri, nous allons te soigner, il faut te garder un maximum de temps en vie pour pouvoir s'amuser encore plus longtemps et puis, j'apprécie le fait de te voir impuissant face au fait que Shuichi te déteste, j'aime ça encore plus que la souffrance physique !

- enflure !

- tu peux m'insulter tant que tu peux, c'est la vérité, Shuichi ne veux plus te voir !

Plus il parlait, plus la douleur s'encrait en Yuki qui perdait de plus en plus son envie de se battre.

- pourquoi vouloir rester en vie...murmura t-il alors que Taki venait de quitter les lieux pour appeler un médecin et faire en sorte que le blond ne meurt pas immédiatement... Shuichi...

Las de cette situation, Yuki ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur les pensées et les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour Shuichi.

- Shuichi...

Le vampire sombra dans un léger coma alors que le médecin, partenaire de Taki arriva pour soigner les plaies les plus dangereuses pour le garder en vie le plus de temps possible.

* * *

Voila bon, je l'ai posté seulement maintenant, mais j'ai eu plein de #!* problèmes d'internet, du coup j'ai rien pu poster avant, bon, pas beaucoup d'action et pas beaucoup de sang mais ce chapitre est je crois le plus important de toute ma fic! et je tiens à préciser que cette fois-ci, et durant je pense un petit moment c'est Yuki qui va s'en prendre plein la tronche par Taki! enfin voilà, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, surtout dites moi si quelque chose ne vous plait pas, j'essairais de l'améliorer dans les prochains chapitre! (et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'orthographe ^^")

Bisous!

réponses aux reviews :

Suki Akimi : tant mieux pour le lemon et c'est loin d'être le dernier^^ je me doutais que tu allais aimé Zen et tant mieux parce qu'il sera de plus en plus important mais lui aussi est très spécial et pas qu'un peu! merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'attends ton avis avec impatience!

Yuuki-chann : je ne veux pas spoilé, mais disons que Zen n'est pas son vrai nom, c'est un peu un nom d'emprunt au même titre que Yuki pour Eiri^^ ensuite oui Yuki est un vrai boulet, j'aime faire ressortir ce côté de sa personalité et j'espère que le début de torture de Yuki te plais, je dois t'avouer que je n'écris pas cette fic au fur et à mesure (j'ai besoin de temps pour les recorrections en fait^^") mais sa m'amuse de voir que j'ai déjà écris ce que tu espères lire donc voilà, pas vraiment de surprises dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, il va y en avoir un paquet, surtout concernant Zen et un peu Yuki aussi^^ donc merci encore pour tes reviews comme d'habitude!

SariinaTsuki : je te promets qu'ils le seront un jour mais pas pour le moment, ça ne serait pas drôle^^ merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu même s'il y a moins d'action!


	22. Chapter 22 Entraînement et questions

Chapitre 22 en ligne, alors que dire, particulièrement éprouvant pour Yuki et son face à face avec cet # !* de Taki !entraînement de Shuichi! En gros un peu plus d'action que le précédent et aussi quelques mystères (enfin c'est un bien grand mots en plus)...! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture à tous^^

* * *

- on fait une pause Shuichi lança Zen qui avait laissé tomber le t-shirt

- hn...

Perclus de douleurs et de bleus, Shuichi se releva et se hissa jusqu'à la table où se trouvait Zen.

- comment...tu fais...

- pour que j'ai mal il faudrait que tu me touche une seule fois Shuichi

- ça va hein se vexa soudainement le jeune homme, je n'ai jamais aimé me battre !

- sers-toi de ton démon alors

- non... je veux apprendre sans

- tu sais, quand tu as la chance d'être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, il faut savoir en profiter parfois !

- mais...c'est un démon, il n'est pas contrôlable, je lui ai comment dire... déjà parlé et il ne veut pas m'aider

- force-le alors !

- ben voyons, je fais déjà pas le poids contre toi alors contre Sargonnas

- ...

Shuichi releva la tête pour voir Zen qui lui souriait à pleine dent.

- qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeux ?

- rien, je me disais juste qu'Eiri avait de la chance de t'avoir rien de plus

- tu parles... Je l'énerve plus qu'autre chose...

- ne te fis pas aux apparences Shuichi, Eiri a juste beaucoup de mal avec ça

- je l'avais remarqué...

- bon allez trêve de bavardage, on y retourne!

- quuoiiiiiiii déjà ?

La mine effondrée de Shuichi fit éclater de rire Zen qui lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

- tu veux devenir plus fort oui ou non ?

- oui mais bon... je n'ai pas l'impression de m'être amélioré

- patience, ça viendra !

- ...

Dos à Shuichi, ce dernier pu voir les cicatrices marquant le dos de Zen, toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

_Je me demande pourquoi..._

- Zen appela Shuichi

- hn ?

- que...qui es-tu en réalité ?

Seul un sourire énigmatique et effrayant lui répondit.

...

- patron, il ne se réveille pas !

- ho, mon petit Eiri commencerait-il à se sentir faible ?

- pas étonnant lança un autre homme de main, vu son état

- on parle de Yuki Eiri tout de même repris le chef de la bande, franchement je m'attendais à plus de résistance de ta part, mais tu es tout de même plus agréable à regarder ainsi

- hnnn...

Taki se recula comme pour regarder une œuvre d'art et admira le corps de Yuki.

Deux long katana étaient plantés dans chaque épaule de la victime, empêchant la cicatrisation et le sang coagulait déjà sur la peau blanche du vampire. Une plaie ouverte était visible au niveau de son crâne, tâchant de rouge ses cheveux blonds, les collants entre eux et colorant également le côté gauche de son visage, le sang coulant le long de celui-ci.

Des traces de brûlure étaient également présentes à divers endroit de sa peau là ou la chair avait fondu lentement sous la pression du tisonnier chauffé à blanc.

Son torse était parsemé de petites coupures non mortelles mais qui avaient pour but de favoriser les infections en vue d'une longue agonie.

Attaché au mur par de grosses chaînes uniquement par les mains, Taki avait fait en sorte que Yuki ne puisse pas avoir l'idée de s'enfuir, il lui avait déboité les deux genoux et lui avait brisé la jambe droite à la manière d'une fracture ouverte, l'os saillant, déchirant la peau et saignant abondamment.

S'approchant une nouvelle fois de Yuki, Taki enfonça trois de ses doigts dans une des plaies larges de Yuki, pénétrant la chair jusqu'au muscle, arrachant un grognement de la part de Yuki mais toujours pas le moindre cri.

- quel dommage que Shuichi ne soit pas là pour t'aider...quoique je doute qu'il prenne ton parti vu ton comportement odieux

- ...

- tu ne réponds rien ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il est trop tard pour se lamenter très cher mais ne t'en fais pas je prendrais soin de ton calice, tu peux me faire confiance pour ça !

Taki ponctua sa phrase d'un rire qu'il voulait effrayant mais qu'il tut bien vite en voyant le regard assassin que Yuki lui envoyait.

Tous les muscles du vampire maltraités se crispèrent en même temps sous l'entente des paroles de Taki, ouvrant un peu plus les plaies et faisant couler toujours un peu plus le sang.

- je te l'ai dit... Touche-le et tu meurs !

Sa voix était devenue tellement grave et forte qu'elle fit sursauter Taki qui eu un mouvement de recul.

- hum... quel regard, tu avais le même quand tu l'as tué de sang froid et... au fait, Shuichi est-il au courant de cette histoire?

- ...

D'un doré clair, les yeux de Yuki semblaient s'obscurcir de plus en plus, faisant trembler les hommes de main de Taki.

- fais en sorte de me tuer Taki siffla t-il sur un ton sans appel car si je viens à sortir d'ici, je te bute !

- ... Mais...en attendant repris Aizawa en essayant de reprendre contenance, tu es à ma merci et je compte bien en profiter, tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment à part ton gros dur mais dit moi, pourquoi t'accrocher à la vie... Alors que tu n'as plus personne autour de toi...

Une autre lame traversa le corps de Yuki, le faisant cracher du sang alors que le médecin du clan s'occupait de soigner rapidement certaines blessures.

- ton calvaire est loin d'être fini Eiri sois en sûr siffla Taki sur un ton mauvais.

...

- qui je suis moi s'étonna Zen, reprenant une attitude jovial, ben, un homme...

- je ne suis pas d'humeur Zen, s'il te plait... je sens que...Yuki à besoin de moi...il souffre avec Taki et je sais à quoi il faut s'attendre avec lui

- ...

Zen regarda l'expression très sérieuse de Shuichi puis soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- pour le moment Shuichi il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien, attends un peu !

- ... D'accord, mais je n'abandonnerais pas !

- je sais et c'est tant mieux, allez on reprend, concentre toi sur tout ce qui t'entoure conseilla le plus vieux.

Shuichi hocha la tête avant de se lancer dans un combat acharné contre Zen. Pourtant, quelques temps plus tard et malgré ses efforts, le brun se retrouva à terre, projeté une nouvelle fois par Zen.

- je n'y arriverais jamais...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Shuichi qui se rendait compte de son inutilité pour son vampire.

- hey... calme toi, le tour du monde ne s'est pas fait en un jour tu sais

- mais Yuki à tellement fait pour moi... j'aimerais tellement l'aider pour une fois...

- ...

Zen aida Shuichi à se lever et le regarda longuement.

- il faut que tu apprennes à te servir des pouvoirs de Sargonnas, c'est la seule solution pour que tu deviennes puissant, du moins au même niveau que Taki

- mais il est pas commode répéta le plus jeune...

- il suffit de savoir s'y prendre avec les démons, Eiri non plus n'est pas commode et tu en fais ce que tu en veux

- ... c'est pas faux... mais ce n'est pas pareil, Yuki je... l'aime beaucoup...

- Sargonnas fait partis de toi, je suis sûr que tu sauras le contrôler

- mais comment ?

- j'ai peut être une solution, mais ça va pas être une partie de plaisir !

- tant pis ! Je ne veux plus qu'il me contrôle...

- attends Shuichi tu sauras le contrôler un minimum mais tu ne seras jamais à l'abri de ses assauts, surtout si tu laisses tes émotions te contrôler

- je... comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant sur les démons et tout ça ?

- c'est une longue histoire Shuichi

- j'ai tout mon temps

- tu dois t'entraîner non ?

Shuichi soupira puis accepta finalement de laisser sa curiosité de côté sans pour autant s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début.

- pourquoi moi ?

- hein ?

- pourquoi moi et maintenant...

- ...

Zen regarda Shuichi puis soupira un son tour avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des tables encore un minimum en état.

- la règle veut que les démons qui ont commis des actes irréparables aux enfers, soit punis et bannis à l'intérieur d'un être humain. De ce fait, ils sont rendus à un état de sommeil si tu veux et n'ont plus tout leur pouvoirs, ils sont comme diminués, affaiblit

- mais...est les réceptacles, comment ils sont choisit ?

- ça...d'après la règle le démon est scellé dans l'être qui a commis un crime proportionnel au siens, si tu veux par exemple, pour toi il faudrait que tu ais tué quelqu'un d'une manière presque inhumaine pour avoir Sargonnas en toi, c'est ça que je pige pas... Ils ont du faire une erreur pour ton cas !

- ...sûrement...

- Shuichi ?

Visage assombri, perdu dans ses pensées, Zen venait de sentir le corps du jeune homme se crisper entièrement, semblant être en proie à de bien mauvais souvenirs.

- oy Shuichi ?

- ha...hum pardon je réfléchissais...désolé, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, on reprend ?

- heu...ouais ok...

_Qu'est-ce que tu caches Shuichi..._

Suspicieux, Zen repris cependant son devoir de renforcer Shuichi.

- je sens que Yuki s'affaiblit et comme le temps joue contre nous, je vais t'aider, mais ça va pas être facile

- je suis prêt !

- alors on y va.

Zen s'approcha de Shuichi et posa deux de ses doigts sur son front en fermant les yeux.

- ça commence !

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

...

- Shuichi...

- pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ?

- enfoiré...

- ha là c'est évident, il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées sur ton calice, il est sûrement en train de s'amuser avec des amis en faisant la fête

- ça se...voit que tu ne le connais pas !

- tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi pour quelqu'un qui ne le fait que souffrir depuis le début

- ...

- tu as perdu ta langue ou est-ce que tu viens de prendre conscience que tu as tout simplement tout gâché ?

- je...

- toi et moi nous le savons Eiri, Shuichi serait plus heureux sans toi !

- c'est faux...

- essaie d'abord de te convaincre toi-même de tes propres mots Eiri avant de me les soumettre!

Ponctuant sa phrase d'une déchirure au niveau de son ventre, Yuki ferma les yeux sous la douleur lancinante.

- et puis de toute manière, même si ton très cher calice venait ici, que pourrait-il bien faire contre moi et mes amis ?

- ...Ne soit pas si sûr de toi enflure !

- tu n'es pas en état et pourtant tu me menace, je dois dire que tu as beaucoup de courage... à moins que ce soit de la stupidité, je suppose que c'est le second choix quand on y réfléchit plaisanta Taki

- ...

Yuki se contenta de regarder Taki comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles sur terre.

- espèce de...ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Taki énervé de ne pas, malgré tout ce qu'il faisait subir à Yuki, être prit au sérieux par ce dernier décida de le punir et commença à le ruer de coups.

...

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Yuki était aux mains de Taki, enchaîné à ce mur froid en proie aux coups et aux mots blessants.

- boss, il ne va plus tenir le coup très longtemps, il est assez mal en point !

- s'il pouvait mourir rien qu'avec ça, je serais plus tranquille mais je sais que tu es coriace Eiri !

- hn...

- tu as dit quelque chose ?

- lui non mais moi je te conseille de te reculer et tout de suite!

Taki se retourna et le l'expression qu'il arborait n'avait pas de prix quand il croisait le regard violine de Shuichi.

- hein...que ?

Yuki releva le visage et esquissa un infime sourire, voyant devant lui Shuichi et Zen.

_Shuichi..._

- hooo...Shuichi lança Taki, je suis heureux de te revoir !

- libère Yuki !

- ça tu vois je pense que ça va être un peu difficile, bien que je t'assures que j'aimerais vraiment le faire

- ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

Le sourire d'Aizawa ne plu pas au calice qui allait répliquer lorsqu'il senti la main de Zen sur son épaule.

- t'occupe pas de ça, occupe toi d'Eiri !

- hn...

- ton visage me dit quelque chose s'enquit Taki en voyant Zen le regarder sombrement

- il se pourrait que tu me reconnaisses oui

- tu es...

D'un coup, le visage de Taki pâli à vue d'œil sous le sourire de Zen.

- tu...le prince de la mort...

- c'est tout moi ça !

- hein ?

Shuichi se retourna vers Zen qui se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- tu trouveras tes réponses, va sauver Eiri, je m'occupe des hommes de mains de Taki, botte lui le...

- ça va coupa Shuichi, j'y vais !

Alors que le clan de Taki voulurent attaquer Shuichi, Zen prit parti de s'occuper d'eux et les attira dans une autre pièce, laissant Shuichi, Taki et Yuki seul.

- comment à tu fais pour trouver notre abri ?

- Zen l'a trouvé !

- cette pourriture... il ne paie rien pour attendre... Hé bien, que veux tu ?

- c'est logique non ! Libère Yuki !

- ma parole, même après ce qu'il t'a fait tu veux toujours le sauver ? Réfléchit bien Shuichi, cet homme te méprise, il te considère comme son objet, veux-tu vraiment le voir saint et sauf ?

- je...

* * *

Voilà, c'est ici que je coupe, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre qui me parait long et qui tourne en rond, enfin, ça c'est mon avis et je pense pas que ce soit objectif, donc bon, j'attends vos avis pour voir ce que j'ai à améliorer ^^! Même si ça coupe à un endroit qui pourrait être pénible pour certains, la suite sera poster demain donc, vous n'aurez pas trop a patienter.

Ps : alors que pensez vous que Shuichi ait fait pour avoir Sargonnas en lui^^ et pour Zen, j'ai réussi un effet de surprise ou vous vous attendiez à un truc dans le genre? Je suis trop curieuse je sais ^^enfin je vous laisse à demain

Bisous!

Réponses aux reviews :

Paprika : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tant que l'histoire continu à te plaire^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra comme les autres, j'attends ton avis avec impatience!^^ (comme toujours)

Yuuki-chann : Encore une fois tu as vu juste, effectivement zen veut l'aider et l'aidera encore dans le futur mais j'en dit pas plus, ensuite merci pour ton commentaire sur mon premier lemon, c'est vrai que je me répète beaucoup mais j'hésite à employé les mots comme je les pense de peur de paraître trop vulgaire ou choquante, mais je vais m'améliorer pour les prochains promis^^, j'espère que la partie torture de Yuki t'auras plu tout comme ce chapitre, merci de tes reviews!

SariinaTsuki : Je déteste aussi Taki mais ça c'est surement vu, en plus il va lui aussi s'en prendre plein la tronche mais ça se verra plus tard, ensuite j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup Zen et puis, merci beaucoup, j'essaie de toujours apporter un truc en plus et c'est uniquement quand j'aurais plus d'idée que je la terminerais en plus je dois dire que je déteste trouver des fics abandonné et je pense que c'est pour tout le monde pareil alors je ne veux pas qu'elle termine comme ça surtout que c'est ma première^^ en tout cas ton enthousiasme me touche beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!


	23. Chapter 23 Retrouvailles

Chapitre 23 en ligne comme promis, alors dans ce chapitre, il y aura des...des...des...ho puis zut, je vais pas tout vous dire, je vous laisse découvrir la suite qui j'espère vous plaira ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, ça me motive vraiment pour cette fic^^ Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

- alors mon petit Shu-chan, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le sauver, toi et moi savons qu'il ne le mérite peut être pas !

- tu as sûrement raison mais il ne mérite pas non plus de souffrir comme ça !

- tu vas me faire pleurer Shuichi, tu es si mignon !

- ne te moque pas de moi comme ça !

- crois-tu que je peux avoir peur de toi, voyons, Zen n'est plus ici, que crois tu pouvoir faire seul face à moi ?

- ...

Shuichi fronça les sourcils, mécontent de ne pas être pris au sérieux lorsque sans prévenir, il fonça droit sur Taki et se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber sur le sol brutalement.

La plaquant au sol, il plaqua au sol les mains de Taki de chaque côté de son visage.

- je vois, je t'ai sous-estimé Shuichi !

- t'as rien vu souffla t-il d'une voix étrangement lointaine.

Taki le regarda, peu sûr d'avoir compris lorsqu'il vit avec effroi, les yeux de Shuichi aussi blanc que la neige.

- SHUICHI !

- ne t'inquiète pas... Yuki...

Shuichi fixa de ses yeux vides le vampire qui se trouvait sous lui et qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- tu vas morfler souffla t-il d'une voix qui ne pouvait être la sienne

- tu...tu es le démon...

-shhht...

Shuichi souria d'une manière à faire pâlir un assassin de première classe lorsque Taki senti une chaleur au niveau de ses poignets là ou le calice le tenait.

- ça...

- la douleur... Tu es loin de la ressentir pleinement, mais je suis gentil, je vais t'y aider !

- haaa...

Gémissant, Taki sentait et voyait la peau de ses poignets fondre petit à petit, faisant couler le liquide pourpre sur le sol, la peau devenant une sorte de substance poisseuse.

- Shuichi...bordel... Souffla Yuki qui usait de ses dernières forces pour essayer de ce libérer, Shui...

- HAAAA !

La chaleur se propageait maintenant dans le corps entier de Shuichi, elle s'insinuant également dans la chair d'Aizawa qui commençait à brunir à vue d'œil. La sueur perlait sur le front le Taki qui essayait de se libérer de la poigne du brun par un quelconque moyen, pour se soustraire à cette douleur qui devenait de plus en plus intense et presque insupportable.

- HA...AAAA...

- SHUICHI BORDEL !

- ...

La voix de Yuki et l'émotion qu'elle transportait fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Shuichi dont l'un des yeux commençait à devenir plus foncé, presque noir alors que l'autre virait sur un rouge presque couleur sang.

- Yu...ki ?

Regardant autour de lui alors que Taki était proche de l'agonie, le jeune homme se releva d'un coup, libérant le vampire ennemi qui se roula sur le côté dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'oxygène et de faire disparaître la chaleur qui le parcourait encore.

- Yuki, Yuki... mon dieu, ça va ?

- ouais...enfin j'ai connu mieux...libère moi !

- pas dans cet état...tu...j'ai une idée !

- ...

Se résignant, Yuki acquiesça alors que son calice s'approcha et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- vas-y, prend ce qu'il te faut pour te soigner !

- ...Shui...

- vas-y je te dis, je supporterais !

Ne bougeant pas dans un premier lieu, Yuki se pencha ensuite, sentant le sang sous la peau de Shuichi et ne résistant pas à sa pulsion, il planta ses crocs dans la chair alors que le brun poussa un petit gémissement.

Au fur et à mesure que Yuki buvait, ses plaies se cicatrisaient et il sentait sa force revenir, néanmoins, sa quantité de sang perdu étant trop grande et ne pouvant arrêter Yuki seul, Shuichi senti l'étourdissement venir.

- Yu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sombra.

- ...

Yuki regarda Shuichi au sol qui respirait presque calmement alors que son regard se reporta sur Taki qui se relevait difficilement.

- bordel jura t-il...

- et ça ne fait que commencer lança une voix froide.

Au bruit d'une chaîne qui se brisait, Taki se retourna et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs lorsqu'il vit Yuki debout et qui semblait en pleine forme.

- ce que Shuichi t'a fait subir n'est rien comparé à moi, il fallait me tuer Taki, je t'avais pourtant prévenu...

- Eiri attend...je...tu pourrais regretter tes actes avec le maître

- ne t'en fais pas lança t-il en détachant chaque mots, je ne vais pas te tuer, juste te rendre ce que tu mas fait au centuple...minimum...

- je...

Taki se retrouva acculé contre un mur alors que Yuki diminuait la distance entre lui et son ennemi quand le blond ramassa une lame.

- tu ne vas pas faire ça hein ?

- ...

L'absence de réponse du vampire ne rassura pas l'autre qui senti la pointe de la lame pénétrer son corps sous une douleur atroce, Yuki sachant comment faire pour rendre l'attaque plus puissante.

- ça fait mal hein, attend de voir la suite...

- Yu...ki appela Shuichi faiblement, ne...Devient pas comme...Lui...

- ... Te mêle pas de ça !

- S'il te plait... Yuki...

- ... T'as de la chance qu'il soit là grogna le blond non sans assené plusieurs violents coup dans l'estomac de son ennemi, je te jure que la prochaine fois que je te croise, je te bute !

Retournant plusieurs fois l'épée dans la plaie de Taki, Yuki se retourna et se dirigea vers Shuichi qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- et...Zen ?

- t'en fais pas, il s'en sort toujours, c'est le prince des morts après tout.

Souriant faiblement, Shuichi se laissa envahir par la torpeur qui le prenait, laissant Yuki le guider.

...

- réveillé princesse ?

- hn... où on est ?

- chez moi à l'abri...

- et Zen ?

- il va bien et toi ?

- ça va...je crois que tu as bu trop de mon sang !

- je suis désolé

- j'ai dit que tu devais le faire non, ça me va je suis toujours en vie

- ...

Shuichi se releva et s'approcha de Yuki pour le regarder.

- quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Taki n'en restera pas là

- on sera là de toute manière non ?

- quand Zen apparaît, ce n'est jamais bon tu sais... Malheureusement, une guerre pourrait bien se déclencher

- ... Entre qui est qui ?

- les différents clans de vampires... Aizawa père et fils veulent contrôler les vampires, devenir le clan suprême si tu veux...ils sont prêt à tout pour ça et ils ne lésineront pas sur les moyens...

- je vois...qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- le foutre en l'air

- Yuki...

- ça va, ça ne sera pas la première fois que je tuerais Shuichi...

- ...

Shuichi baissa la tête puis fixa Yuki une nouvelle fois.

- promet moi de faire attention !

- tu es inquiet demanda le blond sur un ton assez taquin ?

- moi...non...juste...prudent

- tu mens mal !

- et toi tu te donnes trop d'importance pour moi d'abord bougonna Shuichi en se relevant et en partant pour la salle de bain

- ...

_Il me provoque le petit... Tu aimes jouer avec le feu Shu-chan, je vais t'apprendre qu'avec moi, tu seras toujours le perdant !_

- Yuki !

- hn ?

- ça va faire trois fois que je te répète la même chose, tu dors ?

- non sale gamin

- m'appel pas comme ça d'abord, bon je vais prendre une douche, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

- pas vraiment

- alors j'occupe ta salle de bain !

- je t'en pris.

Shuichi regarda Yuki méfiant de voir que le blond semblait si...poli avec lui. Ouvrant la porte et la refermant derrière lui il soupira d'aise.

_J'ai pu contrôler un peu Sargonnas et en m'entraînant, il n'aura sûrement plus le dessus sur moi...et cette guerre, ça me fait peur... Enfin ne pense plus à ça, profite quand c'est calme..._

Shuichi souria bêtement alors qu'il ouvrit le jet d'eau et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois l'eau à bonne température, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et poussa un soupir de bien être, rejetant sa tête en arrière, laissant l'eau glisser sur son visage, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

Tendant la main pour prendre du savon, Shuichi sursauta lorsqu'il senti des bras entourer sa taille.

- tu ne me ressens que lorsque je suis en danger où quoi ?

- je...seulement quand je suis sur mes gardes je pense... Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord s'exclama le jeune homme les joues rouge en se retournant pour fixer Yuki

- je prends ma douche

- tu pouvais pas attendre ?

- j'économise l'eau !

- depuis quand tu es écolo ?

- ...

Yuki attrapa la nuque de Shuichi et plaqua ses lèvres fiévreusement contre les siennes, enroulant sa langue avec passion autour de son homologue.

- depuis que l'écologie est devenu agréable à ce point provoqua t-il !

- HEEEEE !

Shuichi se colla au carrelage dans le but de garder un maximum de distance avec Yuki qui, au contraire prit ça comme une invitation. D'une démarche féline, il s'approcha et combla le peu d'espace entre eux, collant son corps en ébullition contre celui du brun qui poussa un petit gémissement.

- je te dérange peut être... Un mot de ta part et je peux partir !

Yuki ponctua sa phrase d'un petit mordillement d'oreille qui fit gémir doucement le plus jeune.

- pas de réclamation ? Très bien !

C'est avec un sourire de victoire que Yuki glissa ses mains le longs des flancs de Shuichi le faisant frissonner de plaisir et qu'il l'embrassa plus sauvagement, ne lui laissant aucun répit, s'attaquant à sa langue comme à ses lèvres le faisant gémir contre les siennes.

S'accrochant à ses épaules comme il s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage, Shuichi fit sans le vouloir quelques mouvements de bassin contre la virilité déjà bien éveillée du blond qui ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un râle de plaisir.

- Shuichi murmura t-il...

Ne laissant pas à l'autre le loisir de répliquer, il fondit une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche, ses mains parcourant le corps qu'il connaissait à présent sur le bout des doigts.

Partant de ses épaules, glissant une main dans son dos, suivant la colonne jusqu'au bas de ses reins, caressant ses fesses pour aller jusqu'aux cuisses puis remonter et frôler l'entrejambe du plus jeune, Yuki rendait fou le calice par ses caresses, faisant augmenter la température des deux corps déjà bien échauffés avec la température de l'eau.

- Yuki appela Shuichi, les yeux voilés par le désir, ses cheveux collant contre son front

- ...

Seul le silence lui répondit alors qu'il vit le blond s'agenouiller devant lui, sa langue suivant le contour de son ventre et de ses jambes.

- Yuki qu'est-ce que...haaa...

Un cri avait remplacé une plainte quand il senti la langue experte du vampire faire de long va et viens sur la verge déjà bien tendue de Shuichi qui se mordit un doigt pour s'empêcher d'hurler.

- sensible murmura le blond qui tendit le bras pour diminuer le jet d'eau et qui se re-concentra sur sa tâche, posant quelques baisers par-ci par-là.

Yuki que les gémissements de Shuichi allumaient toujours un peu plus décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il prit le membre de son amant en bouche et lui appliqua une légère pression dans un long mouvement le faisant se cambrer de plaisir contre la paroi de la salle de bain.

Leurs corps étaient si chaud que Shuichi ne sentait même plus l'eau qui glissait contre lui trop prit par les sensations que lui procurait son vampire à un niveau plus bas. Se cognant la tête en la reculant, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux dorés de son partenaire, l'incitant inconsciemment à aller plus vite.

Yuki comprenant pourtant bien le message n'en fit rien, s'attirant de légères protestations de l'autre, pourtant le vampire ne resta pas passif, glissant l'un de ses doigts entre les jambes de Shuichi jusqu'à son intimité.

Déjà bien lubrifié avec l'eau de la douche, il glissa un premier doigt, sentant Shuichi se crisper autour de lui, puis le voyant détendu, il ajouta un second puis un dernier, accélérant ses mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe de Shuichi qui n'était plus que gémissements et ondulations de bassin.

Un cri plus appuyé que les autres lui indiqua qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate, point qu'il taquina d'avantage avec ses doigts alors qu'il fit de plus rapide mouvement de bouche et langue provoquant ainsi la libération de Shuichi dans celle-ci.

Avalant le liquide âcre, Yuki se releva, lécha ses babines et embrassa des lèvres le jeune homme qui senti un immense vide quand à l'absence de son blond en lui.

- tourne toi lui intima t-il

- ...

Perdu dans les limbes du désir charnel, Shuichi obéit sans rien dire, plaquant son torse contre le mur alors que le blond titillait son intimité avec son membre fièrement dressé.

- détends-toi...

Shuichi se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il senti l'intrusion et ne pu pousser un gémissement de douleur lorsque Yuki le pénétra d'un coup, ses pulsions prenant le dessus sur lui.

- ...mal...

- ...

Yuki ne répondit rien se contentant de lécher son oreille et de l'habituer à sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, voyant le visage de Shuichi moins crispé par la douleur, il entama de léger mouvement, ne voulant pas le blesser d'avantage. Glissant sa main sur le front du jeune homme, il l'obligea à reculer sa tête contre son épaule, ayant une meilleure prise alors que son autre main le maintenait par la hanche.

- Shu...désolé...j'en peux plus souffla t-il contre sa nuque

- hum...Vas...y

Le blond donna plus d'ampleur à ses coups de bassin alors que Shuichi se retenait difficilement au bras qui le maintenait, le précédent orgasme l'ayant déjà fatigué.

Il ne voyait plus la pièce autour de lui, seule les sensations qu'il ressentait le gardait connecté, seul le corps derrière lui avait de l'importance, il ne pensait plus, il ne faisait que sentir les émotions que lui transmettait Yuki.

Un coup de reins particulièrement bien placé le fit hurler de plaisir et le blond fier de son action le fit se pencher en avant et le prit encore plus sauvagement, tachant de toujours maltraité cette tâche qui faisait tant vibrer son protégé.

N'en pouvant plus, crispa ses mains contre le carrelage lorsqu'il senti celle de Yuki autour de son sexe lui appliquant la même cadence que son bassin, lui faisant ainsi voir les étoiles.

Jouissant quelques minutes avant Yuki, le plus jeune faillit s'effondrer sur le sol mouillé quand le blond le rattrapa.

- je suis si doué que ça ?

- idiot Yuki... Marmonna le plus jeune les yeux se fermant déjà dans le but de récupérer un minimum après deux orgasmes suffisamment puissant.

Seul un micro sourire lui répondit alors qu'il senti Yuki le débarrasser de toute substance corporelle avec le jet d'eau.

Sortant de la douche, Yuki enroula Shuichi dans une serviette et fit de même.

- je te rendrais plus endurant souffla le blond à son oreille

- HEIIIIIN !

- ne rougit pas comme ça !

Pestant contre sa libido qui semblait être surdéveloppée, Shuichi suivit Yuki qui se dirigeait dans le salon.

- un jour grogna Shuichi, c'est moi qui te ferais tout ça

- ça quoi ?

- tu le sais très bien d'abord.

Shuichi devenait de plus en plus rouge alors que Yuki s'allumait une cigarette.

- à tu veux dire ce qui fait de moi le dieu incontesté du sexe !

- quelle modestie monsieur le vampire

- quoi tu veux que je te le prouve une nouvelle fois ?

- non merci répondit l'autre vivement, j'aimerais encore pouvoir marcher !

- quel dommage soupira le blond

- ...

Shuichi le regarda partir dans la chambre, surement pour se changer puis ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_Un jour je te sauterais dessus Yuki...mais à quoi je pense moi... je suis fatigué..._

Shuichi parti dans la salle de bain pour se changer et prit soin de fermer la porte à clef, se méfiant de l'appétit sexuel du blond.

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre, qui pour ma part ne semble pas très intéressant mis à part pour le lemon, enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience^^ (hé, vous avez vu, j'ai pas coupé méchamment, je m'améliore hein^^)

PS : j'avais oublié de préciser, l'histoire du prince de la mort est dans la mythologie, comme je l'ai déjà précisé je l'adore, donc il a vraiment selon les légendes existé, pour plus d'infos, le vrai nom du prince de la mort c'est Eurynome, il est reconnu par ses longues et grandes dents, son corps effroyable avec beaucoup de plaies et il porte comme vêtements une beau de renard (voilà, je vais passer pour une tarée mais bon tant pis, je donne les infos pour ceux que ça intéresse^^)

La suite pour demain comme d'habitude!

Bisous!

Réponses aux reviews :

Paprika : J'avoue, voilà le résultat, je n'ai pas vraiment tout détaillé parce que je trouve que ça aurait pu un peu gacher le mystère des pleins pouvoirs de shu-chan^^ hé oui pour une fois c'est shuichi qui sauve yuki quand à le voir comme un prince charmant, tout dépend des avis, merci encore pour ta review^^ et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus

SariinaTsuki : ^^ Voila tu as le sauvetage et un autre lemon avec un peu de sang, j'espère que comme les autres, ça t'aura autant motivé pour continuer ma fic, merci encore pour ton enthousiaste!

Yuuki-chann : J'ai suivit ton conseil et j'ai écrit ce lemon comme je le pensais, j'espère qu'il t'aura plus et oui, ce n'est que les second d'une liste un peu plus fournis^^ Taki va morfler oui mais pas tout de suite je dois bien te l'avouer, une lente agonie et mieux qu'une mort rapide je trouve, tant mieux si je t'ai surprise, c'était mon but!Pour ce qui est du secret de Shuichi, malheureusement ce n'est pas pour maintenant ^^,il va falloire attendre un petit peu en tout cas et comme toujours, merci à toi et j'attends ton avis avec impatience!


	24. note

Oy! Oui je suis toujours vivante, non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et oui je suis morte de honte à propos de cette fic et de l'attente totalement inhumaine qui l'accompagne.

Alors voilà, je suis prise dans un dilemme, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Tenpou, j'ai écrit cette fic il y a un petit moment et je dois dire que mon style d'écriture à beaucoup évolué. Je suis beaucoup plus dans le gore, dans le sang, dans les meurtres et je détail absolument tout et parfois de manière assez abrupte. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'hésite à reprendre cette histoire.

Je l'ai relue et elle est plutôt gentillette voir totalement mièvre par moment (je devais être désespérée ou alors dans une période bisounours...) enfin bref... alors voilà, j'ai peur qu'en reprenant l'écriture, ça fasse une trop grande différence avec le début et je sais que c'est pénible de suivre une histoire quand le style de l'auteur change en cours de route.

Malgré mes doutes, j'ai lu vos avis et je m'en veux de ne pas la finir jusqu'au bout, alors bon...

Enfin bref, je pense que je vais écrire le chapitre suivant et selon les retours je l'a continuerais ou pas...

Etant dans une nouvelle période de partiel, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite ( vu le temps, on est pas à une minutre près maintenant...) mais elle viendra!

Peut être que cette note ne servira à rien, mais je tenais à vous faire mes excuses... en espérant que les envies de meurtres se seront apaisés avec ça^^

Bisous!

Reytan.


End file.
